TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TÍ
by Astrid Saotome
Summary: Ranma es un joven millonario cuya vida cambia tras un accidente, conoce a Akane cuando ella entra a trabajar a la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki, ella esta embarazada y jamás se imagino que con él encontraría todo, el amor, su familia y al padre de su hijo. U/ A (Pausada)
1. ¿Podría ser ella?

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

**Capítulo 1 ¿Podría ser ella?**

En las instalaciones de la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki una de las más importantes empresas de Japón dedicada a la fabricación y comercialización de productos deportivos, además de los gimnasios pertenecientes a la familia Saotome, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños con unos hermosos ojos azules, sentada en su escritorio, revisando los papeles del nuevo proyecto. Al terminar de revisar los papeles dirigió sus ojos sobre la foto familiar que tenía frente suyo, en ésta se apreciaba a su esposo y ella sentados y sus dos hijos a su lado, no pudo reprimir un suspiro, sus hijos ya no eran ningunos niños y le preocupaba su hijo y el cambio que había dado su vida en estos últimos meses. Jamás se imaginó que un accidente cambiará la vida de su primogénito.

Con el pensamiento en su primogénito, le habla a su secretaria.

Yuka dile a Ryoga que necesito verlo en mi oficina ahora. – dijo Nodoka.

Enseguida Sra. Saotome – dijo Yuka.

Toc toc toc

Adelante – respondió Nodoka, indicando que tomará asiento frente a uno de los sillones que tenía frente a su escritorio.

Digame Sra. Saotome, responde Ryoga tomando asiento.

Ryoga - dice la Sra. Nodoka mostrándose seria.

Perdón tía, dígame.

¿Has hablado con Ranma? Sabes me preocupa demasiado que lleve tanto tiempo encerrado sin abrirle la puerta a nadie.- dice Nodoka notablemente preocupada.

No responde ninguna de mis llamadas, al terminar la reunión que tenemos dentro de una hora, iré a su departamento y no lo dejaré en paz hasta que me escuhe – responde Ryoga.

Insiste Ryoga, tiene que retomar su vida, no puede derrumbarse por lo que sucedió, desde que salió del hospital, no responde mis llamadas y no abre la puerta cuando voy a verlo. No he querido presionarlo, pero esto ya es el colmo. Si tú no logras nada, tomaré medidas serias en el asunto – dice Nodoka seriamente.

Descuide Tía, no pasa de ahora que hable con ese terco, - responde Hibiki.

Confío en ti Ryoga, cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está mi princesa? – dice Nodoka cambiando su semblante preocupado por una sonrisa.

mmm… Ukyo – con un leve carmín en sus mejillas- Ukyo salió para hablar con el terco de su hermano. Ojala ella logre hablar con él.

Toc – toc – toc

Adelante , responde Nodoka.

Hola mamá – sonrojo en las mejillas al ver a Ryoga- Hola Ryoga

Hola hija siéntate, dime hablaste con tu hermano – dice Nodoka.

Jummmmm es un terco de lo peor, no se dignó a abrirme la puerta del departamento, realmente no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Tranquila amor, iré a hablar con él al terminar la junta, no te preocupes – responde Ryoga, tomando la mano de Ukyo que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

Gracia amor, sé que puedo contar contigo – responde Ukyo, regalando una hermosa sonrisa al chico del colmillo.

Bueno chicos, debemos prepararnos para la reunión de esta tarde, este proyecto es muy importante, solo hay algo que me preocupa la asistente de presidencia esta por jubilarse y necesitamos alguien capacitada para el puesto, espero personal encuentre la persona indicada – dice Nodoka cambiando de tema, tratando de despejar un poco su mente de la situación de su hijo. Es hora de prepararnos Ryoga ¿tienes los documentos de la expansión listos? – pregunta mirando fijamente a Hibiki.

Sí tía, todo está listo, solo debemos presentar todo el detalle a la junta, responde Hibiki.

Muy bien, espero ver a tus padres en la junta, hay detalles que debemos arreglar – dice Nodoka ocasionando un sonrojo en los jóvenes sentados frente suyo.

mmmmmm… ¿ qué detalles mamá? – pregunta Ukyo mirando nerviosamente a su madre.

Querida hay muchos detalles en la organización de una boda. Además tenemos que terminar de ultimar la fiesta de compromiso. ¿A menos que ya no quieran casarse? pregunta Nodoka con una amplia sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de los jóvenes y como entrelazan las manos.

Claro que queremos casarnos – responde Ulyo – solo que consideramos que debíamos esperar un poco para la fiesta de compromiso, después de que pasó con Ranma, creíamos prudente esperar.

Ya esperamos un tiempo prudente, además solo es la fiesta de compromiso, la boda será en unos meses más. A menos que haya un motivo para adelantarla. No me digan que seré abuela- ambos jóvenes estaban rojos más que un tomate.

¡NOOOOOO! responden al unísono.

Mamá que cosas dices – bajando la mirada y sin pasarle el sonrojo del rostro.

Es normal querida, recuerda que yo quiero nietos. Además Ryoga es tan varonil como mi Ranma – el pobre de Ryoga solo bajo la mirada con un sonrojo, al escuchar las ocurrencias de su futura suegra.

Bueno hijos, dejemos la plática para más tarde, debemos prepararnos para una reunión.

Terminan saliendo los dos jóvenes de la oficina, dejando a Nodoka contemplando nuevamente la fotografía. No podía evitar pensar en su hijo y la difícil noticia que éste había recibido en el hospital. Si para ella como madre era difícil no se imaginaba como lo estaría pasando su hijo, su primogénito.

Media hora después Nodoka se encuentra en la sala de juntas, fungiendo como presidente de la Corporación en ausencia de su esposo e hijo, la reunión transcurre con normalidad, los asocios se muestran complacidos con el proyecto de expansión, y es que Ryoga planteó satisfactoriamente el proyecto.

Al terminar la reunión Nodoka se dirige a una cafetería cercana, necesitaba distraerse unos minutos, antes de regresar a su casa, puesto que su hija saldría con unas amigas, su esposo se encontraba de viaje y su hijo estaba sumido en una depresión de la que no quería salir.

* * *

><p>En las oficinas de Sanzenin &amp; Asociados se encontraba una hermosa joven de 26 años con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y cabello negro azulado. Estaba revisando los papeles que debía firmar su jefe para la nueva campaña deportiva. Pero es interrumpida por la secretaria avisándole que su jefe necesitaba verla. Por lo que decide llevar los papeles consigo para que su jefe los firme de una vez.<p>

En la puerta de la oficina de Mikado se ve a la peliazul, respirando profundamente es que simplemente su jefe no le inspira confianza y la desespera con sus constantes invitaciones.

Toc – toc – toc.

Adelante – responden dentro de la oficina.

Akane entra a la oficina y toma asiento, por indicación de su jefe.

Señorita Tendo, necesito hablar con usted, me dijo Azusa del incidente que tuvieron ayer por la tarde. ¿Qué puede decirme al respecto? – preguntó Mikado no podía dejar pasar el incidente de la discusión de Azusa y Akane, muy a su pesar debía actuar al favor de Azusa, ella era su prometida y la hija de los socios de su padre. Aunque tenía intenciones con Akane.

Señor Sanzenin, la señorita Azusa me falto fue la que llegó insultándole frente a todos los empleados del área de Contabilidad, justificando que quería entrometerme en la relación de ustedes, y lo único que hice fue dejarle claro que en ningún momento he intervenido en su relación y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, usted es un hombre comprometido y mi jefe – respondió Akane.

Señorita Tendo si usted y yo no tenemos una relación fuera de lo profesional es porque usted no ha aceptado mis proposiciones, ¿dígame está dispuesta a aceptar ahora?, sabe si no lo hace me veré en la penosa situación de despedirla, comprenderá que Azusa exige una disculpa suya y su despido; pero yo puedo evitarlo, solo si usted acepta mantener una relación conmigo, de ser así le aseguro convercer a Azusa para que conserve su empleo– termino diciendo todo con una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando claras sus intenciones.

USTED SE HA VUELTO LOCO, SI PIENSA QUE ACEPTARÉ UNA RELACIÓN CON USTED – gritó fuera de sí la peliazul.

Señorita Tendo, creo que no ha entendido, si usted no acepta mi propuesta. Puede darse por despedida – dice Mikado con una sonrisa seguro de obtener lo que quiere.

SABE PUEDE QUEDARSE CON SU DISCULPA, SU PROPUESTA Y SU TRABAJO. PORQUE YO RENUNCIO- termina diciendo la joven muy enojada.

Estos son los papeles que debe firmar, con su permiso – dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Mikado, sale una muy furiosa Akane, dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Inmediatamente se dirige a su oficina, toma las fotografías que tenía en su escritorio en una de ella se encuentra ella con sus padres y hermanas. En la otra se encuentran sus sobrinos. Termina de recoger sus pocas pertenencias y ve por última vez la elegante oficina en tonos claros, con un escritorio de madera a juego con los sillones.

Decidida se dirige a la oficina de personal para dejar su carta de renuncia y realizar los trámites necesarios para evitar regresar a esa empresa.

En la oficina de personal.

Toca y la puerta y tras escuchar que le permiten el acceso, ingresa.

Buenas tardes Hitomi, vengo a entregarte mi carta de renuncia.

¿QUÉ? – pregunta la jefa de personal - ¿Cómo que renuncias, estas segura Akane?

Sí, muy segura – responde una muy decidida Akane.

Akane en tu estado, no debes renunciar, difícilmente conseguirás un nuevo trabajo – dice Hitomi tratando de convencer a Akane de reconsiderar su decisión, aunque sabe lo terca que puede ser esa mujer.

Hitomi, todo tiene su límite y yo llegué al mío, ya no puedo seguir soportando las insinuaciones de Mikado y los berrinches de niña mimada de Azusa, precisamente por mi estado es que lo hago, necesito estar tranquila y en esta oficina eso es imposible- responde Akane con un semblante que deja claro sus intenciones.

Muy bien Akane, veo que no lograré que cambies de opinión, puede arreglar que te den una pequeña indemnización por renunciar en tu estado. Y ayudarte con los papeles necesarios para que no regreses a esta empresa a ultimar detalles – dice una resignada y triste Hitomi, ya que Akane se ha convertido en una gran amiga.

Gracias Hitomi, solo ayúdame para que tenga lo justo ni más ni menos, pero no estés triste seguimos siendo amigas – agradece Akane la ayuda de su amiga.

Gracias Akane, déjame empezar con los trámites, ¿sí?

Está bien, esperaré no quiero regresar – responde una impaciente Akane, lo que más quiere es salir de esa empresa y no regresar nunca.

Tras más de una hora Hitomi termina de realizar los trámites necesarios para ayudar a Akane, ésta firma los documentos correspondientes. Y abandona la empresa en la que trabajo casi cuatro años.

Al salir de la empresa da rienda suelta al llanto que estuvo conteniendo desde que salió de la oficina de su ex – jefe.

Con los ojos llorosos camina varias cuadras, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquella empresa. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que no se fija y choca con fuerza contra una persona, logrando con el golpe botar el sobre que llevaba con los portarretratos familiares.

Al levantar la vista para disculparse se encuentra, con unos hermosos ojos azules, una tierna y cálida sonrisa que le trasmiten la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

¿Te encuentras bien hija? Te hiciste daño – pregunta la amable mujer al notar el resto de lágrimas en el rostro de la joven

Sí, estoy bien, discúlpeme no me fije, venía distraída. ¿Usted está bien?- pregunta Akane, lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguien.

Estoy bien, querida no te preocupes – responde la mujer.

Mientras Akane levanta los portarretratos de su familia que debido al golpe cayeron al suelo quebrándose. La amable mujer ayuda a la joven a ponerse de pie dándole la mano, mientras esta aferra las fotos contra su pecho.

Entonces si te encuentras bien ¿por qué lloras? Una jovencita con esos ojos tan lindos, no debería llorar – pregunta la mujer.

No es nada, no se preocupe, estoy bien – responde la señorita.

Me llamo Nodoka Saotome ¿y tú? – pregunta la mujer.

Akane, Tendo Akane, a la vez que hace una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

Mucho gusto Akane, - devolviendo la reverencia - ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un té a la cafetería de enfrente? No quiero tomarme el té sola – invita con cortesía la mujer, a la vez que está intrigada por el semblante de la joven, pero sobre todo por su nombre.

Me encantaría que me acompañaras, por favor - insiste la mujer al ver que Akane parece dudar.

Mmmmm ( no sé porque me inspira confianza, quizás debería aceptar)

¿Qué dices Akane me acompañas?

Esta bien, acepto – dice con una sonrisa.

Entonces vamos – caminan lo que les hace falta para llegar a la cafetería.

Al entrar ordenan tés y unos pastelillos.

Mientras les llevan su pedido a la mesa. Nodoka decide romper el silencio.

Dime Akane, ¿por qué venías distraída y con lágrimas en los ojos? – Pregunta la mujer directamente - Puedes confiar en mí.

(Por qué me inspira confianza, tal vez sea bueno hablar con alguien, al final no me conoce quizás sea buena idea desahogarme) Es que acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo ya no soporte la situación que vivía en esa oficina – dice la peliazul.

¿A qué te refieres con esa situación, por cierto dónde trabajabas? - pregunta intrigada Nodoka.

Este…mmm…. Es que verá…. Bueno… yo… Ya no soporte las constantes insinuaciones de mi jefe y los berrinches de su prometida, reclamándole cada tontería que se le ocurría y….trabajaba en Sanzenin & Asociados, su competencia – termina diciendo lo último en un susurro que logró escuchar su interlocutora.

En eso llega el mesero con la orden, mirando coquetamente a Akane, mirada que pasó desapercibida por la joven, pero no para Nodoka.

Ahora entiendo todo. Conozco muy bien a Mikado es un niño mimado que piensa que todo el mundo debe estar a sus pies y Azusa es igual o peor, no tienes que preocuparte, ni sentirte apenada conmigo por haber trabajado en la competencia. Eres linda y joven, puedes conseguir fácilmente otro empleo – dice la mujer con una idea en mente – Dime Akane, ¿Qué función desempeñabas? – mientras le da unos sorbos a su té.

Era la asistente de vicepresidencia, por ello trataba directamente con Mikado – responde la joven con algo de duda al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de Nodoka – igual que Nodoka le da unos sorbos a su bebida.

¿Akane ya tienes otro trabajo?

No, apenas renuncié hoy, pero no creo conseguir un empleo similar al que tenía (nadie contrataría a una mujer en mi estado) termina respondiendo con cierta duda.

¿Akane te gustaría trabajar en la Corporación? – pregunta Nodoka con una idea mente.

¿En la Corporación? -pregunta la joven con cierto nervioso, debido al ofrecimiento tan repentino y a qué debe confesar su estado a su amable interlocutora.

Claro, estoy segura que encajas perfectamente para el puesto vacante – responde Nodoka.

¿Puesto vacante? – pregunta Akane.

Sí, serías la asistente de presidencia, trabajarías directamente con mi esposo y mi hijo. – responde Nodoka cada vez más decidida de convencer a Akane, debe trabajar para ellos.

Tras la mención del puesto vacante y de saber quiénes serán sus jefes Akane empieza a ver todo borroso hasta que ve todo negro y cae desmayada en los brazos de Nodoka que al ver la palidez de la joven alcanza a tomarla en brazos.

Inmediatamente trata de hacerla reaccionar, pero al ver que no lo logra, llama a Takeshi su chofer, para que la ayude a llevar a la joven a una clínica. Nodoka toma las pertenencias de Akane mientras Takeshi la carga en brazos para llevarla al coche.

Salen de la cafetería ante la vista de todos los presentes curiosos y sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y no dejan de murmurar.

En el coche Nodoka se acomoda para llevar a Akane a la clínica más cercana.

En la clínica los atienden inmediatamente al enterarse de quien es la mujer que lleva a la linda joven a la clínica.

Tras algunos minutos sale un médico, preguntando: ¿Familiares de Akane Tendo?

Doctor yo soy su suegra – dice esto para que le den información sobre la joven ¿dígame como esta? pregunta

Tranquila señora ella se encuentra bien solo se trató de un desmayo y tardó en reaccionar debido al cansancio y estrés, pero que ella y su bebé se encuentran bien, puede pasar a verla a la habitación 308.

Gracias doctor – responde Nodoka impresionada por la noticia del estado de la joven, jamás se imaginó que esté embarazada.

De nada señora. Permiso.

Adelante (mientras se dirige a la habitación de la joven, revisa el bolso de ella, encontrando las fotografías que llevaba cuando chocaron y comprobando sus sospechas).

Ingresa a la habitación, encontrando a Akane acostada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

Akane ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunta acercándose a la joven quedando al lado de la cama.

Akane al escucharla gira su rostro para verla con algo de pena (de seguro el doctor ya le dijo que estoy embarazada)

Estoy bien gracias…este…yo…Señora Nodoka quie– intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida

Tranquila hija… ¿dime quieres que llame a tu esposo o a tu familia? – pregunta Nodoka.

Este …yo …no estoy casada y mi familia no vive en Tokio, sino en Nerima – responde Akane apenada, le preocupaba que pensara Nodoka de ella al saber que espera un bebé sin estar casada, ya que deduce que es muy tradicional debido a su vestimenta puesto luce un hermoso Kimono color azul con flores rosa.

Entonces a ¿quién le avisó Akane? – pregunto de nuevo Nodoka, ella necesitaba saber más sobre Akane y sobre el padre de su hijo, ya que esto cambiaba sus planes.

A nadie señora Saotome, no se preocupe, estoy bien, el médico me dijo que en unas horas podré irme a casa – respondió.

Querida perdona que insista, pero el padre de tu bebé querrá saber que les sucede – dijo Nodoka, notando como Akane se ponía nerviosa ante la mención del padre de su bebé.

Es que verá señora Saotome – dijo bajando la mirada – mi bebé solo me tiene a mí levantando la mirada mostrando orgullo ante la mención que su bebé solo la tiene a ella.

Nodoka noto extraño el comentario y el cambio de actitud de la joven, por ello decidió cambiar el tema.

Bueno Akane, entonces yo te haré a compañía – dijo Nodoka.

No quiero ser una molestia, ya mucho ha hecho por mí con traerme al hospital – dijo Akane con pena.

Nada de eso Akane, te llevaré a tu casa y no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo con un semblante serio que no aceptaba contradicciones.

Está bien, muchas gracias – dijo Akane resignada (no sé porque pero me intimido con esa mirada)

Akane irás a la entrevista a la corporación, ¿verdad? - preguntó Nodoka esperando una respuesta positiva.

La verdad, no creo que sea correcto, usted ya sabe mi estado y ninguna empresa contrata a una mujer embarazada y menos en un puesto como el que está vacante – respondió la joven.

Esas son tonterías, querida yo trabaje durante mis dos embarazos y veo que eres una jovencita fuerte y capaz de realizar el puesto que está vacante – dijo Nodoka (tengo que lograr que Akane trabaje en la Corporación) – así que no veo razón por lo que no aceptes hacer la entrevista, además ese puesto es prácticamente tuyo, eras asistente de Mikado y por lo tanto muy capaz de realizar un gran trabajo.

De verdad no creo que sea correcto – dijo Akane (no sé por qué tengo un sentimiento de que debo aceptar hacer la entrevista)

Acepta Akane, ve mañana a hacer la entrevista, hazlo por tu hijo- dijo Nodoka tratando que la mención del bebé animara a Akane a tomar el empleo.

Este … yo… esta bien, haré la entrevista por mi bebé – respondió.

Muy bien Akane, mañana a las 10: 00 a.m preséntate en la Corporación y pregunta por mí– dijo Nodoka satisfecha de haber convencido a Akane de realizar la entrevista, mañana ella se encargaría de que aceptará el empleo.- Ahora descansa que los dos lo necesitan.

De acuerdo mañana a las 10:00 a.m – dijo Akane tratando de que la conversación del empleo quedará hasta ahí.

En ese momento entró el doctor para notificarles que todo estaba bien y que dentro de unos minutos, Akane sería dada de alta y podrían irse del hospital, recomendando descanso para la joven madre.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de Tokio. En un elegante edificio de departamentos de lujo.<p>

Se encuentra Ryoga Hibiki tocando la puerta de uno de los dos departamentos que posee el cuarto piso de ese edifcio.

Toc – toc – toc

Ranma abre la puerta, sé que estas aquí – dice Hibiki enojado.

Vete, no quiero ver a nadie, que no entiendes – responde

Que abras la maldita puerta te estoy diciendo, sabes que soy capaz de tirarla – dice un impaciente Hibiki.

VETE, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE – gritó el joven dentro del departamento.

TE LO ADVERTÍ, RANMA – dice Ryoga empujando con fuerza la puerta tirándola abajo.

ERES UN IMBÉCIL, COMO TE ATREVES A TIRAR LA PUERTA – gritó un muy enojado Ranma.

Es el colmo contigo, no le abres la puerta a nadie, tu madre y Ukyo están muy preocupadas y nosotros también, llevas un mes encerrado sin salir, sin hablar con nadie, no te apareces en la Corporación, has dejado el entrenamiento, piensas rendirte y tirar todo lo que has conseguido en tu vida – dice Hibiki alzando la voz y es que sabe que el terco de su amigo, no se especializa en escuchar.

Todo lo que dices ya no vale la pena, que no entiendes mi vida se acabó con ese maldito accidente, TODO LO PERDÍ ESE MALDITO DÍA – término gritando lo último ofuscado al recordar los hechos.

Tú debes seguir viviendo – dice Ryoga.

Ja, seguir viviendo ¿para qué? Para ti es fácil decirlo, estás a punto de casarte con mi hermana y pronta formarás una familia – dice el azabache decepcionado.

Piensa hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, no todo está perdido – dice Hibiki.

En ese momento Ranma parece recordar algo importante que había olvidado. Se queda varios minutos callados mientras es observado por un desconcertado Ryoga debido al cambio de opinión de su amigo.

Sabes Ryoga, no eres tan estúpido después de todo – dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Eres un imbécil – responde el aludido.

Necesito que vayas a un lugar a investigar algo, ahí está la solución a mi problema – dice el joven, llamando la atención de amigo.

De ¿qué estás hablando? – pregunta Hibiki, mientras alza una ceja en señal de duda – mientras el azabache anota el nombre y la dirección de un lugar.

Toma – dice entregado el papel con los datos – necesito que vayas a este lugar e investigues si aún conservan lo que es mío y lo necesito de regreso – dice ante la mirada atónita de su socio y amigo.

Estas bromeando ¿no? – pregunta Hibiki totalmente incrédulo sobre el pedido de su amigo, es que jamás pensó ir a un lugar así.

Estoy hablando muy en serio – dijo Ranma.

¿Qué gano de ir a ese lugar a investigar y obtener lo que dejaste ahí? , ¿Sabes tengo trabajo que hacer? , TRABAJO QUE HAS DEJADO TIRADO Y TU POBRE MADRE HA TENIDO QUE HACERSE CARGO– dice Ryoga enojado por el pedido y actitud de su amigo.

Iré a la empresa, para hacerme cargo de todo – responde Ranma restándole importancia, mientras Ryoga sonríe ya que logró que su amigo regrese a la oficina.

Tienes que ir a la fábrica – informa Ryoga, sabe que a su amigo no le gusta ir hasta allá.

Tú irás donde te indique y de lo demás me encargo yo – dice Ranma.

* * *

><p>Ambas mujeres agradecieron las atenciones del doctor, Akane procedió a cambiarse para irse. Nodoka le dijo a Takeshi que acercará el coche a la entrada de la clínica.<p>

Salieron de la clínica y Akane les dio la dirección de su departamento. Vivía en un edificio modesto, con cierto toque entre moderno y tradicional, constaba de departamentos cómodos para pequeñas familias.

Al llegar al edificio Nodoka se despidió de Akane, recordándole que la espera mañana en la Corporación para la entrevista.

Akane se baja del coche y dirige sus pasos a la entrada del edificio, hasta llegar al elevador, el cual se detiene en piso indicado, sale de él para dirigirse a su departamento, abre la puerta y enciende la luz.

Al entrar observa la soledad del lugar y se sienta en el sillón, para pensar en todos los cambios que ha vivido en los últimos meses.

Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiará tanto en los últimos meses, toda empezó con la muerte de mi padre, fueron meses difíciles, aún me duele tu ausencia papá, después vino la traición de Shinosuke, como se atrevió a serme infiel con una de mis amigas, me dolió el orgullo, porque estoy segura que jamás sentí amor por él, lo único bueno de todos los cambios eres tú- poniendo una mano sobre su vientre mientras lo acaricia – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo somos tú y yo, no te preocupes saldremos adelante, creo que el renunciar fue una buena decisión, no podíamos seguir ahí, ahora me preocupa encontrar otro trabajo para que no te falte nada, será que debo aceptar el trabajo en la Corporación Saotome. ¿Por qué la señora Nodoka me inspira confianza? , me trato con tanta amabilidad y cariño, pero me intriga que insistiera tanto en la entrevista, siento que algo se propone al insistir demasiado en que acepte el trabajo, pero bueno con ir a la entrevista no pierdo nada ¿verdad? Es como si algo me dijera que debo ir y aceptar el empleo, pero siento que con ello mi vida cambiará.

¡Qué tarde es! Es hora de preparar algo de cenar.

**Continuará …**

**Es mi primera historia, espero sugerencias, comentarios, críticas. Sé que he dejado algunas, pero poco a poco se irán resolviendo. **


	2. Reencuentro

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 2 Reencuentro**

Era un hermoso día en Tokio, la mañana era recibida con diversas emociones, estas dependían según la persona que las sentía.

Para la joven de cabello azulado era un nuevo día, lleno de miedo y preocupación, tenía algunas dudas sobre la entrevista en la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki, sabía que ese día podría reencontrarse con alguien de su pasado, una persona muy especial y querida, tenía ganas de verlo y eso era un motivo de alegría en medio de esos sentimientos contradictorios, debido a seguía con presentimiento de que su vida cambiaría si aceptaba el empleo. Pero decidió pararse de la cama, hacer sus estiramientos matutinos y prepararse para la entrevista.

En otro lugar de Tokio se encontraba el ojiazul, realizando su entrenamiento en el pequeño dojo que tenía en su departamento, pensaba que si Ryoga obtenía los resultados que él esperaba, todo estaría resuelto, la parte de la empresa que aún no tenía heredero por disposición de su abuelo, no quedaría en manos del torpe e ineficiente de Iori su "querido" primo, puesto que éste era capaz de seguir vendiendo las acciones de la empresa y perder el patrimonio que durante muchos años su familia ha construido. Con estos pensamientos, fue como termino de entrenar y se dispuso a tomar un baño, debía prepararse para ir a la fábrica, le repugnaba la idea de encontrarse con el estúpido de Iori, pero era lo que le había prometido a Ryoga, si éste iba al lugar que le había pedido y como sabía su amigo era un hombre de palabra al igual que él, debía ir a la fábrica muy a su pesar.

Mientras que en una hermosa casa lejos del centro de Tokio, se encontraba Nodoka Saotome disponiendo el desayuno para ella y su hija Ukyo, tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, puesto que Ryoga le había llamado para decirle que el terco de su hijo iría a la fábrica, que él debía cumplir con unos compromisos y que ella estaría a cargo de la oficina, así que tenía el campo libre para hacer hasta lo imposible para contratar a Akane Tendo, como asistente de su hijo, y es que ese era el primer paso para que lo tenía en mente. Algo que debía haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás, aún estaba a tiempo a pesar del embarazo de la joven.

Ajeno a esas distintas emociones de alegría y satisfacción, estaba Ryoga Hiniki y es que él este día haría algo demasiado vergonzoso, jamás se le cruzo por la mente ir a un lugar así como la "Lee Clinical Medic, solo el estúpido de su amigo-socio-cuñado le podría pedir algo así. Pero él era un hombre de palabra e iría a la clínica a investigar si la "pertenecia" de su amigo aún estaba ahí, rogaba a Kami porque así fuera, no quería pensar en compartir su legado familiar con el imbécil de Iori Saotome. Por eso motivo se ve a un decidido Ryoga conducir su Mercedes Benz Audi, BMW, descapotable color plata rumbo a la "Lee Clinical Medic", al llegar se estaciona su automóvil, baja de este decidido, pero muy nervioso y avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Así es como se ve ingresar a la clínica a un hermoso hombre de 27 años, cabello corto negro, con unos hermosos ojos color olivo, un traje de corte italiano color negro, camisa color blanco con los primeros botones sin abrochar, dejando al descubierto parte de su bien trabajado abdomen y es así como se dirige donde se encuentra la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, podría indicarme donde obtener información sobre una muestra que se donó hace un tiempo – dijo totalmente avergonzado por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la recepcionista ya que era una mezcla de incredulidad y lástima.

-Disculpe señor ¿la muestra es suya? – pregunta la recepcionista.

-Sí, es que necesito recuperarla – (tengo que mentir para que me dé información) responde totalmente rojo

-Lamento decirle que usted no puede saber si su muestra ha sido utilizada, eso está en contra de las políticas de la clínica – dice la joven.

-Me imagino que eso está en contra de todas las políticas de la clínica, pero quiero saber si aún está disponible y adquirirla- con esa frase se ganó una mirada de lastima por parte de la chica. (Qué vergüenza debe pensar que ya no me funciona "eso" para poder hacerlo yo mismo, Ranma te lo cobraré caro)

-Entonces le recomiendo que hable con el director de la clínica, él podrá hacer algo por usted, su oficina se encuentra en el cuarto piso – indica la recepcionista (que lástima que no pueda hacerlo, está muy guapo, pero de seguro aún le funciona, se ve que está bien dotado) le dedica una mirada de arriba abajo al chico de ojos verdes.

-Gracias – responde el joven algo nervioso por la mirada de la joven recepcionista.

Se dirige al ascensor metido en sus pensamientos: Definitivamente Ranma, lo que tenga que pagar por la información saldrá de tu bolsa, además tengo que encontrar la manera de que me pagues la humillación que acabo de pasar con la recepcionista.

Al llegar se dirige a la secretaria identificándose como el Vicepresidente de la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki, ella le indica que su jefe está ocupado, porque tiene que salir de viaje inmediatamente, pero que espere que el director lo atenderá.

Ryoga toma asiento y piensa en como plantearle al director la situación, no es fácil llegar y decirle el motivo de por qué necesita la muestra de su amigo, pero definitivamente cree que los donativos de la empresa, deben servir de algo para convencer al hombre de que le brinde la información que él necesita. Tras esperar unos minutos, sale una persona de la oficina y la secretaria le indica que puede pasar.

-Buenos días – saludo el médico - Mi nombre es Azuma Tora , en ¿qué puedo ayudarle? – dice el galeno indicando que tome asiento.

-Buenos Doctor Tora, me llamo Hibiki Ryoga – dice Hibiki tomando asiento.

-¿Sr. Hibiki? – pregunta el galeno – Usted es el vicepresidente de la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki, una de las empresas que realizan donativos a nuestra clínica, ¿verdad? – dice el doctor.

-Así es doctor, verá el motivo de mi visita es porque necesito información sobre la muestra que el señor Saotome dono hace un tiempo atrás, verá él necesita esa muestra – dice Hibiki serio, sabe cómo hombre de negocios que debe ir directo al asunto.

-Verá Sr. Hibiki, las muestras después de ser donadas pertenecen a la clínica, no sé el motivo por el cual el Sr. Saotome necesita la muestra– dice el médico, totalmente serio y desconcertado por la petición.

-Doctor lo que deseo saber es si la muestra ya fue utilizada y si está disponible adquirirla, por supuesto cuente con un generoso donativo – dice Hibiki, sabe que el médico puede darle lo que necesita y está dispuesto a pagar por ello.

-En ese caso Sr. Hibiki, por tratarse de ustedes que son generosos benefactores de nuestra clínica, déjeme hacer una excepción contra las reglas y políticas de la clínica – dice el médico dejando claro que la oferta del donativo le interesa.

En esos momentos en las oficinas de la Corporación.

-Buenos días Yuka – saluda a la secretaria.

-Buen día Sra. Saotome – responde la secretaria, siguiéndola a la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina. Nodoka toma asiento tras el elegante escritorio.

-¿Cuáles son los pendientes para hoy Yuka? – pregunta Nodoka.

-Llamó la organizadora de bodas y dice que necesita una cita con usted y los novios – responde la secretaria.

-Muy bien dile que la estaremos esperando en mi casa ahora a las 17: 00- contesta Nodoka.

-Está bien, también llamaron de la oficina de China para informar que su esposo regresa pasado mañana a Tokio – informa Yuka.

-Es una excelente noticia, Genma ya se tardó demasiado – dice Nodoka – ¿Algo más Yuka? -– pregunta Nodoka.

Solamente Sra. Saotome – responde la secretaria.

-Yuka necesito que llames a Shin y le digas que lo espero dentro de una hora, también llama a Keiko y dile que necesito verla inmediatamente – dice a la secretaria.

-Enseguida Sra. Saotome – responde la secretaria y se dispone a salir de la oficina.

A los pocos minutos se encuentra a una bella mujer de unos 55 años, vestida en un elegante traje formal de falda y chaqueta a juego, cabello castaño con destellos plateados debido a las canas, tocando la puerta de la oficina de presidencia, al escuchar el permiso para poder ingresar lo hace.

-Buen día, Sra. Saotome – saluda la asistente de presidencia.

-Buen día Keiko- responde Nodoka, indicándole que tome asiento - Verás te mandé a llamar,v porque tengo a alguien para que ocupe el cargo que desempeñas actualmente, es una pena que dejes de trabajar con nosotros después de tantos años juntos, pero comprendo tus motivos – dice Nodoka.

-Sra. Saotome es una decisión difícil para mí, pero llegó el momento de jubilarme, quiero disfrutar de mis nietos y ellos viven en Edogawa – responde la asistente.

- Entiendo Keiko, yo también quisiera aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con mis nietos – responde Nodoka con cierta tristeza al recordar que aún no es abuela.

-Pronto tendrá nietos Sra. Saotome, Ukyo está por casarse y Ranma encontrará a alguien para formar una familia – responde Keiko, ella sabía lo ocurrido con el joven Saotome, pero estaba segura que un día se convertiría en padre porque aún podía serlo.

- Tienes razón Keiko, bueno quiero hablarte de tu sustituta, encontré a la persona indicada, es una jovencita de la edad de Ukyo, trabajaba en Sanzenin & Asociados, ocupaba el cargo de asistente de Mikado – cuenta Nodoka sobre la joven Tendo.

- ¿Trabajaba con Mikado? – pregunta algo incrédula Keiko, pues le resultaba curioso que Nodoka quiera como su reemplazo a alguien que trabajaba para la competencia.

- Sí, Keiko, pero lo importante es que vendrá a una entrevista ahora a las 10: 00, por ello quiero que tú la entrevistes, planteándole todas sus funciones y también que la asesores con todo lo referente al funcionamiento de la Corporación y lo más importante es que logres convencerla de aceptar el empleo– dice Nodoka de una forma seria y decidida.

- Está bien Sra. Saotome, cuando la joven llegué me haré cargo de ella – responde Keiko.

- Gracias Keiko, sabía que podía contar contigo- responde Nodoka.

- De nada, por cierto necesito que revise y firme estos documentos autorizando los cambios acordados en la reunión de ayer, ya que el señor Hibiki se encuentra en la fábrica y no los ha podido revisar – dice la asistente.

- Claro querida, solo que déjame decirte que él que fue a la fábrica es Ranma y no Ryoga – informa Nodoka con una sonrisa.

- Esa es una excelente noticia, ya era tiempo que ese muchacho terco saliera del encierro y decidiera seguir con su vida – responde Keiko mostrándose un poco apenada por el exabrupto de su comentario – disculpe el comentario.

- No te preocupes Keiko, sé que quieres a mis hijos y tienes toda la razón es un terco y orgulloso de lo peor, pero lo bueno es que parece estar dispuesto a seguir con su vida, ojala encuentra a la mujer indicada para formar una familia, lo sucedido con Akari fue un duro golpe para él y su accidente termino de hundirlo – dice Nodoka con tristeza al pensar en esos difíciles y tristes momentos.

- Saldrá adelante, ya verá Sra. Nodoka – responde Keiko.

- Tienes razón – responde Nodoka, mientras se dispone a revisar los documentos y procede a firmarlos y después se los entrega a Keiko.

- Bueno Sra. Saotome, me retiro debo entregar estos documentos – dice Keiko.

- Adelante y cuando llegué la persona de quien te hablé la llevaré contigo - dice Nodoka, en cuanto Keiko se pone de pie y procede a salir de la oficina.

Al salir Keiko, llama por teléfono a Yuka:

-Yuka ¿llamaste a Shin? – pregunta.

-Sí, en 30 minutos estará aquí, Sra. Saotome – responde Yuka.

-Muy bien, gracias Yuka – responde colgando el teléfono (Espero que Shin investigue todo lo que necesito saber).

A los pocos minutos se ve a un hombre joven de unos 25 años, delgado de piel blanca, ojos y cabello negros, vestido con unos pantalones y camisa negra formales.

-Buen día Yuka – saluda a la secretaria.

-Buen día, la Sra. Saotome, lo está esperando – responde al momento de ponerse de pie y conducir al joven a la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina

-Buen día Sra. Nodoka – saluda el joven, haciendo una leve reverencia, al momento que Yuka se retira.

-Buen día Shin- responde invitándolo a sentarse.

-Verás Shin necesito que investigues a una familia, hace años que no sabemos nada, quiero saber que ha sido de la vida de cada uno de ellos, necesito saber si están casados, comprometidos o si tienen pareja y si la tienen los investigas también. Quiero la investigación más completa que puedas hacer y tienes una semana para hacerlo. Estos son los únicos datos que te puedo dar – dice Nodoka reflejando seriedad en su semblante a la vez que entrega una hoja con los datos.

-Está bien Sra. Saotome, usted sabe que cuenta con mis servicios – responde el joven.

- Algo más Shin, mi esposo y mis hijos deben saber de esta investigación – advierte Nodoka.

-Sra. Saotome cuenta con toda mi discreción en este asunto – responde seriamente Shin.

- No esperaba menos de ti y tú puedes contar con mi generosa gratificación por tus servicios, eso es todo Shin y muchas gracias por venir – dice Nodoka.

- Dentro de una semana tendrá resultados, con su permiso- hace una reverencia y se retira de la oficina.

En la "Lee Clinical Medical"

-Muy bien sabía que nos entenderíamos doctor – dice Hibiki satisfecho.

-Permítame un momento, mientras ingreso al sistema de la clínica – dice el médico – iniciando a verificar en el sistema si la muestra aún se encuentra en la clínica, pero su decepción es grande al enterarse que la muestra ya no está disponible, pues comprende que se le acaba de ir un buen negocio.

Ryoga al notar el semblante del médico, pregunta:

-Doctor ¿qué es lo que acaba de averiguar? – pregunta Hibiki.

-Lamentablemente Sr. Hibiki, la muestra ya no está disponible, fue utilizada hace un par de semanas – responde el galeno.

En esos momentos la secretaría le avisa por teléfono al médico que se le hace tarde para irse al aeropuerto, para el viaje que realizará.

-Sr. Hibiki, se me hace tarde para mi viaje – dice el galeno.

-Doctor necesito saber ¿cuándo se utilizó la muestra y por quién? – pregunta Hibiki, el galeno le mira seriamente y piensa como salir de esta situación, si busca la información que le pide Hibiki perderá el vuelo, pero si se la da tal vez gane una generosa suma de dinero.

- Doctor necesito que responda – dice Hibiki perdiendo la paciencia, pues el galeno ha tardado demasiado pensando su respuesta.

-Sr. Hibiki, se hace tarde para mi vuelo, le ofrezco un trato dentro de un mes, estaré de regreso y le daré la información que me está pidiendo, puesto que si busco en el sistema la información que me está pidiendo perderé demasiado tiempo, además no podré sacar copia del expediente tan fácilmente sin levantar sospechas del personal – dice el médico.

- Esta bien doctor, acepto el trato – dice Hibiki entregándole un cheque al médico – eso es por la información que me ha brindado hasta el momento, cuando obtenga el expediente tendrá uno más generoso – dice Hibiki, sabe que con ese cheque se ganará al galeno y garantiza que le dará la información.

-No dude que obtendrá una copia del expediente a mi regreso Sr. Hibiki – dice el médico al cual le brillan los ojos al ver la cantidad que tiene el cheque y ya se imagina el otro cheque quizás con el doble.

-Estoy seguro doctor, ambos salimos ganando, por cierto nadie debe enterarse del "asunto" del Sr. Saotome y mucho menos de esta conversación, sabremos agradecer muy bien su discreción – dice Ryoga mirando seriamente al galeno.

- No tenga duda de mi discreción Sr. Hibiki y si me disculpa, debo irme al aeropuerto – dice el galeno.

-Nos veremos en un mes doctor Azuma, es un placer hacer negocios con usted – dice Hibiki, estrechando la mano del galeno y saliendo de la oficina de éste.

Mientras el galeno se queda sentado frente al ordenador, procediendo a salir del sistema de la clínica, en lo que piensa (definitivamente este será un gran negocio, el Sr. Saotome está dispuesto a pagar mucho para saber el destino de la muestra, pero ¿alguien más estará interesado en saber esto? Ojala sea así, podría hacer más dinero con esta situación)

Ryoga procede a salir de la clínica, para dirigirse a la Corporación en el camino con el manos libres en su oído procede a llamar a su novia

Ring – ring – ring

-Hola princesa, ¿sabes te extraño mucho? – dice el joven, cuando le responden el teléfono.

-Hola cielo, también te extraño mucho, ¿dónde estás? – pregunta la ojiazul.

-Voy camino a la Corporación, acabo de salir de una reunión ¿y tú qué haces? – dice el joven.

- Estoy en el Restaurante cielo, sabes acaba de llamarme mi madre y dice que debemos de reunirnos con ella y la organizadora, ¿te parece bien? – dice la jovencita.

-Claro princesa, lo que tú quieras, nos reuniríamos en tu casa ¿verdad? – pregunta el joven.

-Sí anata, nos reuniremos a las 17: 00 – informa la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi vida, ¿pasó por ti al restaurante? – pregunta el ojiverde.

-Sí, te estaré esperando, cielo hablamos después. Tengo que ir a supervisar unos pendientes, recuerda que te amo – dice la castaña.

- Esta bien princesa, hablamos más tarde. Te mando besos, también te amo – dice el joven, después de eso, ambos terminan la llamada con una sonrisa en el rostro. (Definitivamente Ukyo es la mujer de mi vida, después de todo la idea de nuestros padres no fue tan mala)

En la Corporación

Se ve a una hermosa joven de cabello azulado con un traje de falda y chaqueta color gris con una blusa color rosa suave la cual tenía un pequeño escote, portaba un pequeño bolso y zapatos a juego y en sus manos portaba una carpeta con su curriculum.

La joven admiraba asombrada el edificio de la Corporación, se encontraba en el centro de Tokio, era enorme, elegante y sobrio, no por nada era uno de los más modernos y sofisticados de todo el país, contaba con más de 15 pisos (Estoy tan nerviosa, me sudan demasiado las manos, mejor me regreso, no Akane no seas cobarde eres una Tendo, hazlo por tu hijo) suspiro profundo y decide caminar hasta llegar a recepción, ahí deja una identificación con la recepcionista y le entrega una tarjeta de visitante.

Se dirige al piso 22 donde están las oficinas de presidencia. Al detenerse el ascensor se dirige por el pasillo hasta llegar donde una secretaria.

-Buen día- saluda la joven – Tengo una cita con la Sra. Nodoka Saotome – informa.

-Buen día, señorita – responde el saludo la secretaria- permítame un momento ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta la chica.

-Tendo Akane – responde, mientras la secretaria toma el teléfono e informa a Nodoka de la llegada de la joven.

-Está bien Sra. Saotome – responde Yuka, colgando el teléfono – sígame por favor, la están esperando – dice Yuka poniéndose de pie, indicando a Akane que la siga.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enorme oficina esta tiene un el letrero que dice presidencia con unas letras doradas con un fondo azul marino. Akane siente unos nervios inmensos y respira profundo, mientras Yuka toca la puerta y les conceden el permiso de ingresar.

-Buen día Akane querida – saluda alegremente Nodoka.

-Buen día – responde Akane realizando una reverencia ante la mujer.

- Toma asiento querida – Akane se sienta y Yuka procede a retirarse de la oficina.

- Me da gusto que estés aquí Akane, estaba esperándote, ¿trajiste tu curriculum? – pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, tenía un poco de dudas sobre si la peli azul llegaría a la entrevista, pero no oculta la satisfacción que siente de tener a la chica en la Corporación.

-Sí – responde Akane - ¿usted me hará la entrevista? - pregunta la joven, jamás seimagino que fuese ella quien directamente quien la entrevistará.

- Primero te entrevistarás con Keiko Hamura, es la actual asistente, ella te explicará mejor todo lo referente al cargo, después me entregarán a mí tú carpeta, pero no tienes de que preocuparte hija – dice Nodoka con una sonrisa conciliadora, pues nota los nervios de la chica – Ven te llevaré a la oficina de ella – dice poniéndose de pie, invitando a Akane que la siga.

- Está bien – responde Akane siguiendo a Nodoka.

Caminan por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina que tiene el letrero de asistente de presidencia en letras doradas con fondo azul marino. Es una puerta grande y elegante.

Toc – toc- toc-

Adelante – se escucha desde dentro.

-Querida Keiko ella es la persona de quien te hable – dice Nodoka ingresando a la oficina, haciendo que Akane entre detrás de ella.

- Buenos días – saluda Akane, haciendo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Tendo Akane

-Tengo que revisar unos documentos, Akane te dejo en buenas manos – dice Nodoka mirando a Akane – Keiko te la encargo – dice a la asistente para proceder a retirarse.

- Bien Akane toma asiento, mi nombre es Himura Keiko - dice indicándole que tome asiento – me permites la carpeta.

-Claro – responde Akane, mientras Keiko revisa los documentos de la joven, ella se dedica a observar la elegante oficina era grande y amplia de tonos claros y cálidos, el elegante escritorio de madera negra hacia juego con los tres sillones que se encontraban alrededor dos pequeños frente a éste y el uno más grande y cómodo detrás, además tenía un amplio ventanal que regalaba una gran vista de la ciudad.

-Akane tienes un currículo impresionante, tienes muchos estudios en el ramo y veo que también tienes experiencia, pero me llama la atención que renunciaras a tu antiguo empleo, puesto es una gran empresa con buenas prestaciones hasta donde tengo entendido, ¿podrías decirme el motivo? –pregunta la mujer.

La joven da un gran suspiro para responder – La verdad es una buena empresa con buenas prestaciones, como usted dice, el inconveniente por el cual renuncie, fueron motivos personales tenía ciertos inconvenientes con mi jefe inmediato, los cuales llevaban a un clima de trabajo incomodo – responde la joven, no quería ser grosera con la mujer que la estaba entrevistaba, pero tampoco podía exteriorizar los motivos que llevaron a renunciar.

-Muy bien Akane, lo importante para nosotros es la capacidad profesional que tengas y trabajaste casi cuatro años en esa empresa, por lo tanto deduzco que eras muy capaz de desempeñarte en esta empresa, verás el puesto que ocuparás será el mío, ya que estoy próxima a jubilarme, mis funciones son varias te las iré explicando poco a poco en los días de entrenamiento, déjame decirte que las prestaciones son mejores de las que tenías en tu antiguo empleo, también te presentaré al personal, tu jefe inmediato será el joven Sr. Saotome, es alguien exigente, decidido y un gran estratega en los negocios, tiene buen corazón, pero en ocasiones tiene un genio que ni él se soporta- dice Keiko.

- ¿El trabajo es mío? –pregunta Akane –es que pensé que solo era la entrevista para ver si aspiraba al puesto –dice Akane con duda, ya que le resulta extraño todo esta situación.

-Eras una de las mejores aspirantes que ha venido para el cargo, solo falta la autorización de la Sra. Saotome, quien por el momento está a la presidencia de la Corporación – responde Keiko.

En esos momentos llaman a Keiko desde la oficina de presidencia.

-Sí, Sra. Saotome …está bien …en este momento la llevo a su oficina – responde Keiko, colgando el teléfono.

- Muy bien Akane, vamos a presidencia, nos están esperando –dice Keiko, poniéndose de pie, Akane la imita y salen de la oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina de presidencia.

En la oficina de presidencia Nodoka espera por Akane, solo falta el ultimo empujoncito para que esta acepte el empleo.

En esos momentos el joven Vicepresidente de la Corporación llega finalmente a su ofcina, para empezar realmente con su día trabajo.

Toc-toc –toc

-Adelante – responde Nodoka, Keiko ingresa a la oficina siendo seguida por una nerviosa y curiosa Akane, no se imagina una entrevista de trabajo tan rara como la que estaba viviendo.

-Siéntense queridas –dice Nodoka. Ambas toman asiento.

-Muy bien Akane, ¿qué aceptas el empleo? –pregunta Nodoka siendo totalmente directa, por lo que obtiene una mirada sorprendida por parte de Akane por la forma directa de hacerla la pregunta y una mirada incrédula por parte de Keiko ante dicha propuesta, puesto que le parece muy directa y apresurada y es que la insistencia de Nodoka por contratar a Akane la tiene intrigada.

- Sra. Saotome, usted sabe muy bien la importancia y la magnitud del cargo y también mi situación, no me parece correcto aceptar el empleo, podría perjudicar la salud de mi bebé estar sometido a mucho estrés – responde Akane tímidamente, puesto queKeiko se encuentra presente y ella no sabía de su embarazo.

- Querida ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por tu embarazo, piensa que con este empleo podrás garantizarle todo lo necesario a tu bebé, sé que el cargo puede ser demandante, pero tendrás un colaborador como lo tiene Keiko, además eres la más indicada y capacitada para el puesto – dice Nodoka con gran convicción y seguridad en sus palabras, esperando con estas convencer a Akane, mientras Keiko observa toda esta conversación totalmente atónita, jamás se imaginó que su reemplazo fuese una jovencita embarazada, pero ahora si la desconcierta totalmente la insistencia de Nodoka.

Akane parece dudar la propuesta. Todas permanecen en silencio cada quien en sus pensamientos.

Nodoka observa detenidamente a Akane, mientras la deja pensar su propuesta de empleo a la vez que piensa una idea para convencer de una vez por todas a Akane.

( realmente el empleo es muy bueno, las prestaciones excelentes, podría garantizarle un buen futuro a mi hijo, pero que tal que a la hora no pudiese con el cargo y todas las responsabilidades que éste conlleva, ¿kami que hago?) Pensamiento de Akane.

(¿Cuál es la intención de la Sra. Saotome de contratar a Akane en su estado en semejante cargo?, ¿por qué insiste tanto?) piensa una intrigada Keiko, ante semejante situación.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Nodoka es quien rompe el silencio.

-Akane te propongo un trato, en el contrato que firmemos podemos estipular que durante el año que dure el mismo, si en algún momento tienes que renunciar por causa de tu embarazo, no pagarás indemnización de ningún tipo por incumplimiento de dicho contrato, además el seguro médico de la empresa cubrirá todos los gastos médicos durante el embarazo, ¿qué dices aceptas? –pregunta Nodoka, creyendo que con semejante proposición Akane no podrá negarse.

( Kami ¿qué hago? Es una propuesta que no encontraré en ningún otro lado, me parece increíble que será verdad, ¿pero que gana la Sra. Saotome con semejante propuesta, que para nada les beneficia a ellos?

-Sra. Saotome, su propuesta, me parece demasiado buena, pero les perjudica demasiado a ustedes –dice una muy dudosa Akane – disculpe ¿pero que gana usted con todo esto? – dice Akane.

-Lo único que gano es ayudarte querida, créeme me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conocí en el pasado y que fue muy especial para mí, por lo tanto siento que si te ayudo a ti es como si estuviese ayudando a esa persona- dice Nodoka con algo de tristeza al recordar a dicha persona.

-Acepta por favor- dice Nodoka insistiendo una vez más, dirigiéndole una mirada a Keiko para que le ayude un poco, la cual comprende el mensaje de su jefa no por nada la conoce de años, por lo tanto interviene.

-Akane, sinceramente creo que deberías aceptar, es una gran oportunidad para que crezcas profesionalmente, además le garantizas un mejor futuro a tu bebé – dice Keiko tratando de cumplir con la petición que le hizo Nodoka.

Ante la insistencia Akane se detiene a pensar ( mamá y papá donde quiera que estén acompáñenme, saben que lo haré por mi bebé, kami ayúdame, espero no arrepentirme )

-Está bien, Sra. Saotome, acepto el empleo –dice Akane siempre con dudas.

-¡Perfecto! –exclama una muy entusiasmada Nodoka, puesto que logro convencer a Akane para que trabajara en la Corporación- Keiko te la encargo para que le enseñes todo lo necesario, a partir de ahora estará bajo tu tutela –dice Nodoka mirando a Keiko.

- Encantada Sra. Saotome – responde mirando a Nodoka- muy bien Akane ¿dime podemos inicia mañana? –pregunta mirando fijamente a la joven.

-Sí, me parece bien – responde Akane.

-Entonces llamaré a Recursos Humanos para que redacten tu contrato y te enviaremos el borrador- dice la asistente.

Después de esto se disponen a salir de la oficina de Presidencia las tres hermosas mujeres.

Mientras que en el pasillo se encuentra el joven Hibiki, entregando unos documentos a su secretaria.

Al girarse se encuentra con su futura suegra y la asistente de presidencia conversando con una joven, la cual se encuentra de espaldas a él, pero que le resulta familiar debido a que esa cabellera le recuerda a alguien muy especial.

Nodoka al percatarse que su futuro yerno se encontraba el pasillo, decide llamarlo para presentarle de una vez a la nueva asistente.

-Ryoga, ¿podrías venir? – pregunta Nodoka, Akane al escuchar ese nombre se paraliza y es que sabía que se encontraría con él, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto. Mientras el joven Hibiki camina los pocos pasos que lo separan del grupo de mujeres.

-Ryoga quiero presentarte a la nueva asistente de presidencia –dice Nodoka- ella es Akane Tendo- expresa mirando a la jovencita.

-¿Akane? – dice un sorprendido Ryoga al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas- ¡Qué alegría verte!

- ¡Ryoga que gusto verte! – dice la joven emocionada, dándole un abrazo a su querido amigo, ante las sorprendidas miradas de Nodoka y Keiko quienes observan como los jóvenes se saludan con tanta confianza.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunta Nodoka, en ese momento los jóvenes rompen el abrazo que se habían dado olvidando que no estaban solos.

-Sí fuimos compañeros durante la secundaria–responde Akane.

- También somos amigos desde la misma época –dice Hibiki al recordar que fue la primera amiga que hizo al llegar al llegar a Furinkan.

-¡Qué bien me alegra muchísimo saber que se conocen! –dice Nodoka, puesto que su querido yerno le ayudará con sus planes sin siquiera saberlo.

-¿Es cierto que trabajarás con nosotros? –pregunta Hibiki sorprendido y emocionado por la noticia.

-Sí, empiezo mañana – responde Akane.

-Eso es una excelente noticia – responde Hibiki.

-Me disculpan, pero debo ir a Recursos Humanos para que redacten el contrato – dice Keiko, retirándose del lugar y dirigiéndose rumbo a la oficina mencionada.

-Bueno hijos los dejo, mi pequeña me estará esperando para comer –dice Nodoka- pero ustedes dos pueden aprovechar la comida para ponerse al día- dice mirando a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué dices Akane, me acompañas a comer? – dice Ryoga, la verdad que su futura suegra había tenido una excelente día.

-Si, claro vamos –dice Akane.

Así es como los tres se dirigen rumbo al estacionamiento de la empresa, Nodoka aborda el auto donde la estaba esperando el chofer para llevarla al restaurante de su querida princesa y Ryoga conduce a Akane a su auto.

Ryoga lleva a Akane a un restaurante cerca de la empresa.

**Continuará … **

**Se me hizo largo el capítulo, por eso lo dejo hasta aquí.**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi primera historia, me han subido el ánimo para seguir dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Quiero decirles que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá toda la historia. En mi linda cabecita tengo la historia, pero conforme voy escribiendo van surgiendo detalles que me parecen buenos agregar.**

**No prometo nada, pero trataré de darles un capitulo por semana.**

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios:**

Opawer: Me alegra que te guste la idea de esta historia. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el comentario.

akaneyamileth17: Que bien que te gustó el primer capítulo, acá dejó el segundo. Aprovecho para decirte que espero también actualices pronto tu historia.

Mary: Hola me alegra que te parezca interesante la idea del fic, pues te dejó el capi, esperando lo disfrutes.

Ana: Hola Ana, quiero decirte que sé a qué historia te refieres y tienes razón en ella es Mouse quien ayuda a Ranma, pero no soy la autora de dicha historia, digamos que al igual que tú, espere que la continuaran, pero no sucedió. Espero darte una buena historia. Gracias por considerarla interesante y por no hacerme el spoiler jijii, aunque tal vez me puedes escribir en privado, para decirme cómo crees que sigue.

Vanesa: Gracias por el comentario, tranquila prometo más adelante contarte con detalles el accidente de Ranma. Saludos para ti también.

Bry: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que consideres el inicio interesante y veo que logre sembrar intriga y pues aquí te dejo el siguiente capi. Saludos.

jannika1990: Hola prometo contarte más adelante que paso con Ranma con lujo de detalles. Gracias por el comentario. Saludos.

caia-chan: Hola gracias por considerar este producto de mi imaginación interesante. En este capítulo te dejo parte de la respuesta sobre el "asunto" que Ranma le pidió investigar a Ryoga. También parte del comportamiento sospechoso de Nodoka. Saludos.

azucenas45: Gracias por tu comentario, pues la idea general de la historia está en mi cabecita y espero irla plasmando en cada capítulo, pues no tengo considerado que Ranma trate a Akane como en el anime, puesto que es un universo alterno y ellos son adultos, pero si respetaré sus identidades porque no concibo a Ranma sin su ego, orgullo y ese terco carácter, entre otras "cualidades" del ojizazul. Con gusto acepto tu ayuda. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, espero tu comentario y/o sugerencia.

Akane ackerman: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el final de la empresa de Mikado, pero para eso falta. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

nancyricoleon: Hola me alegra que te guste la historia, acá te dejo el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

Nos leemos la próxima …Saludos y bendiciones.

Astrid


	3. Revelaciones

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Hola quiero informarles dos situaciones muy importantes: la primera esta semana el capítulo es un poco corto en comparación con los dos anteriores y la segunda es que el próximo lo subiré hasta los primeros días de octubre, no pienso dejar la historia, pero debo cumplir con uno de los últimos esfuerzos en la carrera si quiero graduarme de la universidad. Así que prometo compensarles la espera con el próximo capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos al igual a quienes la siguen. Gracias les mando un fuerte abrazo y besos. **

**Ahora si a leer …**

**Capítulo 3 "Revelaciones"**

Durante el trayecto en el coche iban hablando de trivialidades, ya que Ryoga notó algo extraño en el aura de Akane, tenía pequeños destellos rosas que le desconcertaron, tenía dudas sobre ello, pero no quería ser demasiado directo al preguntarle algo así a Akane, la conocía y le tenía cariño, por eso esperaría a que ella le contara.

Llegaron al restaurante era un lugar íntimo, acogedor y pequeño, ideal para una conversación para que ambos se pongan al día.

Ryoga como todo un caballero retiro la silla para que Akane pueda sentarse. Y es él quien rompe el silencio.

-Akane realmente es una grata sorpresa saber que trabajarás en la Corporación – dice Ryoga – pero cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado, hace más de un año que nos sabemos nada del otro? –pregunta Ryoga.

-La verdad para mí ha sido inesperado el trabajo en la Corporación y me han sucedido demasiadas cosas Ryoga en estos últimos meses- dice la una triste Akane, pues tiene a un gran amigo con el que siente que pueda desahogar todo lo que siente.

-Akane sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- dice Hibiki

- Claro que lo sé y te lo agradezco – responde la joven.

En esos momentos llega el mesero para tomar la orden, después de hacerlo se retira.

-¿Cómo está tu familia? –pregunta Hibiki rompiendo el silencio.

Akane da un gran suspiro tomando valor para responder esa pregunta: Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu siguen viviendo en Nerima la pequeña Hana ya tiene 4 años y Nabiki trabaja en Nagoya –dijo Akane con una sonrisa al recordar que sus hermanas estaban bien.

-Me alegra mucho, saber que tus hermanas están bien – expreso Hibiki, al recordar a las hermanas Tendo. - ¿y tú padre? pregunto.

-Papá… bueno…él…falleció hace varios meses – dijo Akane con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su padre.

-Akane lo siento mucho, realmente no me di cuenta, lamento la perdida de tu padre – dijo Ryoga con pesar, recordaba al señor Tendo y lo hospitalario que este era cuando él visitaba a la menor de los Tendo – realmente lamento haber perdido contacto contigo, estos últimos meses – expresaba Hibiki al recordar su mal sentido de orientación.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, , perdimos contacto desde que me mude de departamento - decía Akane al recordar que su amigo, había partido de Nerima para viajar a China y a varios lugares para conocer mejor sus responsabilidades futuras y que la última vez que tuvieron contacto fue hace más de un año.

- Esa no es excusa Akane – decía Ryoga triste por haberse olvidado de su amiga.

-No te sientas mal, me has apoyado mucho ¿recuerdas? – decía Akane.

En esos momentos llegó el mesero llevando la comida ordenada por los jóvenes. Akane al sentir el olor del pescado, se puso de pie rápidamente tapándose la boca con una mano y saliendo corriendo en dirección al baño. Dejando a un sorprendido Ryoga en la mesa, con la certeza que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

A los 15 minutos Akane regresa a la mesa, recuperada de su malestar. Ryoga al verla llegar se pone de pie y corre la silla para que tome asiento.

-Akane ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta.

-Sí, no te preocupes – respondía la joven.

- Akane si te sientes mal, podría llevarte al médico o a tu casa para que descanses – decía Ryoga, tratando de que su amiga confirmara sus sospechas.

- Ryoga …es que … yo …( de todas maneras se dará cuenta trabajaremos en la misma oficina)

- ¿Tú? decía Ryoga alzando una ceja e invitándola a continuar.

-Yo … yo … estoy embarazada- decía Akane con pena y con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, su embarazo era muy reciente y eran pocas personas quienes sabían.

- Entonces ¿tú estás casada con Shinnosuke? – preguntaba Ryoga incrédulo ante la confirmación de sus sospechas, además que el prometido de su amiga nunca le pareció.

-No estoy casada con él ni con nadie –respondía Akane, sabía que con esa respuesta su amigo tendría demasiadas preguntas, por lo que decidió contarle toda la verdad, respiro profundamente y se preparó para contarle.

-Pensé que te habías casado con él –decía Ryoga puesto que no entendía la expresión de su amiga.

-Déjame contarte toda la historia, pero no me interrumpas, por favor ¿sí? –decía Akane.

-Está bien Akane – decía Ryoga disponiéndose a escuchar atentamente a Akane mientras seguía comiendo.

-Como sabes Shinnosuke fui el primer chico en el que me fije – Ryoga asintió – le di el si el primer año de universidad , cuando estábamos en tercer año, él tuvo que viajar a Ryugenzawa debido a la enfermedad de su abuelo, creí que serían un par de semanas, pero esas semanas se convirtieron en meses nos escribíamos; pero no era lo mismo, cuando tuve vacaciones en la universidad decidí ir a verlo y darle la sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo al encontrarlo besándose con otra mujer – Ryoga escuchaba atentamente y sintió una enorme cólera ese tipo jamás le simpatizo y esto confirmaba el porqué, Akane hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua y siguió con su relato- le grité y lo mandé a volar con la mujer esa y decidí irme a Nerima a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia. Al terminar las vacaciones regrese a la universidad y él también regreso ese semestre, intentó explicarse en varias ocasiones, pero jamás lo deje me insistió demasiado hasta que al final lo escuche y decidí perdonarlo, después de eso nuestra relación siguió, aunque a veces lo notaba un poco ausente y más distraído de lo normal. Terminamos la carrera, seguí trabajando en la empresa donde realice mis prácticas y al tiempo nos comprometimos. Después de comprometernos empezó a viajar más a Ryugenzawa y en cada viaje se tardaba más. Hace un año su abuelo llegó a buscarme a mi departamento acompañado de la mujer con quien lo vi besándose, me dijeron que ella era su prometida oficial y que iban a casarse, me mostraron un contrato que certificaba el compromiso, ¿quién en estos tiempos se casa por un compromiso arreglado? –Ryoga se impresiono y se sonrojo bajando la cabeza, su compromiso con Ukyo fue arreglado por sus padres, Akane recordó que su amigo también tenía un compromiso arreglado e inmediatamente se arrepintió –Ryoga lo siento, perdóname, sé que lo tuyo con Ukyo es diferente y si llegases a casarte con ellas sería por amor –decía Akane apenada con su amigo.

-No te preocupes Akane… yo…estoy enamorado de Ukyo y nos casaremos – decía Ryoga sonrojado.

-¡Qué buena noticia Ryoga felicidades! , ahora si debes presentarme a la famosa Ukyo – decía Akane con una pícara sonrisa recordando que su amigo siempre que mencionaba a la chica ponía ojitos soñadores.

-Claro Akane y ¿Qué más sucedió con el idiota ese? –pregunta Ryoga molesto porque se atrevió a dañar así a su amiga.

-Rompí con él definitivamente, siempre supo de su compromiso yo fui solo un juguete para él –decía Akane con una mezcla de tristeza y cólera al recordar lo sucedido- pero sabes no solo me engaño con lo de su compromiso, sino que también con una amiga que teníamos en común, me enteré el día que fui a su departamento a gritarle que sabía todo, como tenía llave entre y los encontré desnudos en la cama, le grite que sabía lo de su compromiso que su abuelo y su prometida me lo habían contado, le tiré el anillo y salí corriendo de ahí, esa fue la última vez que lo vi-decía Akane.

-Entonces –decía Ryoga no se atrevía a preguntar directamente sobre el padre del bebé. Akane comprendió y decidió contarle.

-Te refieres al padre de mi bebé, no es él – decía Akane muy segura –Verás Ryoga me realice una inseminación artificial – decía Akane.

-¿Por qué? – decía Hibiki desconcertado.

-Créeme Ryoga después de lo que me paso, no pienso volver a enamorarme, sabes que siempre me han gustado los niños y después de ver a Kasumi con su familia decidí empezar mi propia familia, por eso tome esta decisión –decía Akane segura de su decisión.

-La verdad me sorprendes Akane, siempre has sido muy fuerte. Pero déjame darte un abrazo- decía Ryoga poniéndose de pie para darle un fuerte abrazo a la peliazul - ¡Felicidades Akane será una excelente mamá! – decía Hibiki.

- Gracias Ryoga – decía Akane correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

Luego de unos segundos se soltaron y volvieron a sus asientos.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que te casas? – preguntaba Akane empezando a comer.

- Este … yo … nosotros … estamos enamorados y decidí proponerle matrimonio hace varios meses – decía Hibiki algo sonrojado, al recordar a la dueña de corazón.

- ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio? – pregunta Akane sabía que su amigo era muy detallista y tenía curiosidad como le había entregado el anillo a Ukyo.

- Verás… - decía Hibiki mientras suspiraba profundamente para iniciar su relato: -Estábamos cumpliendo dos años de noviazgo formal la invité a mi cenar a mi casa, dispuse todo el servicio para la cena en el jardín, desde la entrada al jardín forme un camino con velas y pétalos de rosa, el estanque cercano tenia flores y velas flotantes. La mesa se encontraba en el centro del toldo, que mande a poner al centro del jardín. La velada fue tranquila con música de violines de fondo, cuando llegó el postre me arrodillé y le entregué un crisantemo rojo con el anillo en el centro – termino de hablar totalmente sonrojado con ojitos soñadores pues en su mente revivía el momento.

- En serio… vaya… siempre has sido muy detallista, me alegro por ti y por Ukyo – decía Akane - ¿Cuándo se casan? – preguntaba la joven.

- En tres meses y la fiesta de compromiso a finales de este mes – respondía Hibiki con una enorme sonrisa.

- En tres meses – decía Akane admirándose de la cercanía de la fecha – ¿y porque la fiesta de compromiso hasta ahora?

-Ambas estaban planificadas desde hace mucho, la fiesta de compromiso se retrasó por el accidente de Ranma y decidimos mantener la fecha de la boda – respondía Ryoga.

- ¿Accidente? – decía Akane alzando una ceja en señal de interrogación – él será mi jefe ¿verdad? - preguntaba la joven.

- Sí, el será tu jefe y tuvo un accidente hace tres meses – respondía Hibiki.

-Pero en los medios no salió nada, sobre ningún accidente de él – decía Akane incrédula ante la información que le acaban de dar.

-La familia no permitió que ningún medio se enterará de ello, fue muy grave y delicado, por lo tanto no quisieron especulaciones de ningún tipo – respondía Hibiki de manera seria, no quería decir mucho sobre lo sucedido aún estaban investigado lo ocurrido.

-Entiendo – respondía Akane al ver la reacción de seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, por ello decidió cambiar de tema – Dime Ryoga ¿cómo es mi jefe? – preguntaba.

-Bueno es alguien exigente, serio y suele tener un humor de perros, pero tiene sus días buenos – respondía Hibiki le encantaba bromear sobre su amigo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntaba la peliazul con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-No te preocupes Akane, es buena persona, terco y orgulloso, pero de nobles sentimientos – decía Hibiki - ¿y cuando inicias a trabajar? – interrogaba el joven.

-Mañana inicia mi entrenamiento con la actual asistente – respondía.

-Te irá muy bien, te adaptaras rápido al trabajo – expresaba Hibiki – en ese momento sonó su celular, al ver de quien se trataba se disculpó con Akane, se puso de pie para tomar la llamada.

Llamada telefónica

- Necesito verte en la oficina – decía su interlocutor.

-Hola Saotome, si claro estoy bien gracias por preguntar – decía Hibiki sarcásticamente.

-Si si si, como digas, quiero saber que investigaste – expresaba Saotome.

-En una hora estaré en la oficina – respondía Hibiki dando por terminada la llamada. Camino y regreso a la mesa. Ambos habían terminado de comer.

Fin de la llamada

- Akane, tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero antes dejarme llevarte a tu casa – decía Hibiki, mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, entiendo que debes volver y no es necesario que me lleves a mi casa, puedo irme sola – respondía la joven Tendo.

-No es molestia, insisto – expresaba Hibiki.

-Está bien – respondía, sabía que su amigo seguiría insistiendo, hasta convencerla- el mesero llego con la cuenta, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron rumbo al departamento de la joven.

************************************************************************************************************************************En la Corporación

En el estacionamiento se ve llegar un coche último modelo color negro, el cual se estaciona y de éste baja el presidente de la Corporación ante la curiosa mirada de los empleados que se encontraban cerca, lo único que ellos sabían era que misteriosamente había desaparecido durante tres meses y nadie sabía cuándo regresaría.

Se dirigió a la recepción saludando a todo aquel con el que se encontraba en el trayecto. Iba serio y pensativo, pasaba de medio día y no sabía nada de Ryoga y del pedido que le había hecho.

Así fue como llego hasta el piso donde se encontraba su oficina. Se encontró con su secretaria.

-Buenas tardes Yuka – saludaba a su secretaria.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Saotome - expresaba la joven secretaria.

-Yuka, ¿mi madre está en la oficina? - preguntaba el joven.

- Aún no ha llegado Sr. Saotome – respondía.

-Bien, veamos los mensajes– decía mientras se dirigía a su oficina, tras él su secretaria, para darle los mensajes. Al recibirlos y dar las instrucciones pertinentes, dispuso llamar a su asistente para ponerse al día con el trabajo de la oficina.

Después se actualizó con la asistente de todo lo sucedido en la oficina durante su ausencia.

Se encontraba revisando unos documentos para el nuevo proyecto de expansión. Cuando tocan la puerta de su oficina.

- Adelante – responde dando permiso de ingresar.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en la fábrica? -preguntaba Hibiki.

-Todo bien, necesito revisar unos documentos para ponerme al día -respondía - ¿Qué investigaste? Preguntaba de manera ansiosa.

-Me debes una muy grande Saotome, jamás había pasado vergüenza semejante -respondía Hibiki enojado al recordar las miradas y comentarios de la recepcionista.

- No te quejes tanto y habla de una buena vez– respondía.

-No te va a gustar lo que averigüe – respondía Hibiki con toda la calma del mundo para desesperar a su amigo.

- Habla de una maldita vez -decía alzando el tono de voz.

- Ya tranquilo nenita- decía Hibiki -la muestra no se encuentra en la clínica. Fue utilizada hace un par de semanas – respondía, mientras observaba el rostro totalmente desencajado de Ranma ante tal revelación.

-No puede ser, ¿quiénes son? ¿ dónde viven? ¿Cómo encontrarlos? ¿Sabes si aún se encuentran en el país? - preguntaba caminando de un lado a otro detrás del escritorio, con la cabeza baja, pensativo con una y mil preguntas en su mente.

- Tranquilo esas respuestas las tendremos en un mes, cuando el director regrese de su viaje, ya le di un generoso incentivo y con otro igual nos entregará el expediente.

-Pero mientras tanto, pueden salir del país, llevarse lejos a mi hijo, sufrir algún accidente y perderlo o pueden pasar hambre y… - decía el azabache.

-Cálmate estas muy alterado y te imaginas demasiadas cosas -interrumpía Hibiki.

-TE QUISIERA VER EN MI LUGAR – respondía molesto el ojiazul.

-Créeme no quiero estarlo – decía Hibiki.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio cada quien en sus pensamientos, Ranma pensaba como encontrar a su hijo y Ryoga en cómo decirle lo siguiente a su amigo, tras un par de minutos decidió romper el silencio.

-Hay cosas más importantes de que hablar – decía Hibiki, cambiando de tema y reflejando la seriedad que el asunto a tratar merecía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntaba conocía a Ryoga y por la expresión de su rostro lo que estaba a punto de decirle era muy importante.

-Nuestras sospechas sobre tu "accidente" son ciertas, acá está el peritaje de tu auto y los vídeos de seguridad de las calles por donde pasaste – respondía Ryoga.

-Entonces ¿quieres decir que teníamos razón y no son hechos aislados sino que apuntan al mismo objetivo? -decía el azabache al enterarse que las suposiciones que tenían eran ciertas.

- Exactamente todo apunta que querían matarte de nuevo- respondía Hibiki.

-¿Será la misma persona? – murmuraba más para sí, que para Hibiki.

-Me temo que sí. Es el segundo ataque que recibes en menos de un año ¿qué piensas hacer? - preguntaba.

- Tomar mayores precauciones, pueden querer atacar a mi familia, tendremos que ponerle seguridad a mi madre y a Ukyo y tenemos que investigar quién está detrás de todo esto– respondía con algo de aprehensivo y dubitativo ante los hechos.

-De acuerdo, ¿sospechas de alguien verdad?- cuestionaba Ryoga.

-Sabes que en el mundo de los negocios y combate tengo mis rivales, pero quien quiere verme muerto no creo que pertenezca a ninguno de esos ambientes – respondía con total seguridad – sabes en quien sospecho ¿verdad? - interrogaba con una ceja alzada.

- Pensamos lo mismo, ¿te parece mandarlo a seguir? - expresaba Ryoga.

-Claro que si, al enemigo hay que mantenerlo siempre vigilado – respondía el azabache.

En un lujoso departamento de Tokio se encontraba un joven de 26 años cabello negro, ojos color miel, tez moreno claro, alto y con un cuerpo bien formado. Vestía elegantemente un pantalón negro y una camisa color azul. Se encontraba sentado en la comodidad de su sillón tras su elegante escritorio.

Estaba preparando los documentos de su nuevo negocio, con el que estaba seguro obtendría enormes beneficios. Su trabajo se vio interrumpido al recibir una llamada.

- ¿Me tienes buenas noticias? -preguntó.

- Ranma acaba de estar en la fábrica y se entretuvo demasiado tiempo en la oficina -le informaban.

- NO PUEDE SER – gritó el joven.

-¿Qué quiere que haga Señor? -preguntó.

-No hagas nada idiota, si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo, esto no estaría pasando- hablo alzando la voz, lo sacaba de quicio la ineptitud de su hombre de confianza y colgó la llamada. Necesitaba pensar muy bien cada parte de su plan, no podía fallar no de nuevo. Los primeros pasos ya estaban dados y debía seguir, este tiempo sin Ranma en la Corporación le había servido para lograr avanzar considerablemente en sus negocios personales.

**Continuará …**

**Es un capitulo corto a diferencia de los dos primeros. Pero no quería mezclar estos hechos que son continuación del capítulo anterior y con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me han alegrado y motivado para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ranma k: **Gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que te engancharas con la historia. Un beso y abrazo para ti también.

**Caia-chan:** Creo que este capítulo responde tu pregunta sobre el hecho de que Ryoga y Akane se conozcan. Me alegra que este hecho te sorprendiera. Me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia. Un abrazo, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.

**Bry**: Gracias por darme ánimos y por tus halagos sobre la historia, el material y por decirme que tengo talento, me diste motivación con tus palabras. Sé que es un tema delicado tratar ese problema sobre Ranma, pero me pareció interesante el hecho de hacerlo. Espero esta actualización sea de tu agrado así como también espero continuar la historia y llevarle a término. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**Mary:** Que bueno, que te gusto el capítulo. Lo que paso con Ranma y Akari te lo contaré unos capítulos más adelante, tenme paciencia, en este capítulo apenas revelo un poquito sobre lo ocurrido con Ranma, más adelante los detalles, lo prometo. Que bien que la historia te parezca mejor que la novela que ve tu mami, solo cuéntame ¿qué novela es? Jijiji. Saludos linda, nos leemos la próxima.

**Ana**: **Hola** gracias por tu comentario y por decirme que tengo buen estilo de escritura, la verdad me emocionaron mucho tus palabras, puesto que es mi primera historia y siempre tengo dudas, sobre si me doy a entender y si describo bien los hechos y si utilizo las palabras correctas. Gracias por decir que la trama está mejor desarrollada que en la historia anterior. Me he propuesto crear algo diferente y espero seguir dándoles material de lectura. Deseo sigas leyendo este producto de mi cabecita en tus ratos libres. Saludos linda y gracias de nuevo.

**ArtyHe:** Hola gracias por leer la historia, que bueno que dejaste la indecisión a un lado y te animaste a leer. La verdad si me han salido largo estos primeros capítulos. Me alegra que te parezca bonita la historia al igual que el desarrollo de la misma. ¿Podrías decirme porque te parece conocida mi forma de redactar? Acá está el nuevo capítulo, ¿a ver qué te parece? Saludos.

**azucenas45****: **Que bueno que te intrigo, eso quiere decir que estoy cumpliendo con uno de mis objetivos.

**Nancyricoleon**: Gracias por tu comentario. No te puedo revelar nada de eso, pero más adelante prometo darte respuesta y decirte más sobre el padre de ese bebé.


	4. Esa mirada esa sonrisa

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Hola estoy de regreso. Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, por seguir agregando la historia a sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen. **

**Les cuento que en este capítulo al fin se conocen Ranma y Akane, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el encuentro de ellos, pero desde que inicie la historia lo tenía pensado así, espero les guste y si no háganmelo saber con un comentario. Les quiero mucho y ahora si a ¡ Leer corazones!**

**Capítulo 4: "Esa mirada… esa sonrisa" **

Era un nuevo día en el centro de Tokio los últimos días del mes, pero para una joven de hermosos ojos color chocolate era el primer día en su nuevo trabajo y ése era un hecho que la tenía sumamente nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada.

Se encontraba sentada frente al tocador de su habitación, dándole los últimos toques a su ligero maquillaje. Pero sus dudas y temores la embargaron llevándola a cuestionarse (¿estaré tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar este empleo? ¿mi jefe será como dicen o será igual o peor que Mikado? Y si me sale peor que el idiota ese, pero que cosas piensas Akane, recuerda está Ryoga te ayudará a sentirte cómoda en la oficina, ¿aunque podría no aceptar y buscar otro empleo? … aún no he firmado, pero di mi palabra y… no Akane déjate de miedos eres una Tendo y tienes que cumplir tu palabra)

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, termino de arreglarse, se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, lucía un traje color vino de falda ajustada arriba de la cintura chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y con un discreto escote, complementaba el conjunto con zapatos a juego y un bolso, llevaba su cabello suelto con dos pasadores (ganchos o sujetadores) a cado lado.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un desayuno ligero. Al terminar, se dispuso a salir rumbo a la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki su nuevo empleo.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de Tokio<p>

Se encontraba el joven heredero Saotome terminando su desayuno, después de su entrenamiento diario.

Había escuchado el día anterior que la asistente de presidencia ya había encontrado su reemplazo, sentía curiosidad por conocer a esa mujer, le habían dicho que es joven, bonita, que tenía estudios y conocimientos en el campo, esperaba que su madre y Keiko hubieran seleccionado a la persona correcta para el puesto, pues no le agradó para nada saber que había trabajado para la competencia, pero confiaba en el criterio de su madre. Pero no estaba de más, estar pendiente de su nueva asistente, no quería llevarse sorpresas desagradables con ella.

Termino su desayuno y organizo todo lo que había utilizado, no le gustaba dejar nada desordenado. Se había acostumbrado a ser ordenado, puesto que vivía solo y la persona que le ayudaba con el aseo llegaba todos los días por disposiciones de su madre.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al estacionamiento para abordar su auto y conducirse a la oficina.

* * *

><p>En la residencia Saotome<p>

Se aprecia a una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azules, disponiendo todo para el recibimiento de su esposo, este día regresaba de China y deseaba recibirlo con una deliciosa y abundante comida, conociendo el apetito de Genma Saotome, Nodoka estaba consiente que debía cocinar una abundante cantidad de platillos, puesto que este día, después de tanto tiempo reuniría a su familia para compartir la cena de esa biche.

Pero antes de dedicarse a cocinar, tenía que ir a la Corporación y asegurarse que Akane firmará el contrato, después de cerciorarse de ello, podría regresar tranquila a su casa y disfrutar el cocinar para su familia.

* * *

><p>En las oficinas centrales de "K&amp;K"<p>

Podemos observar una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña corta, caminando por los pasillo de la oficina central de la empresa, con un femenino y seductor contoneo, sus pasos firmes y seguros, reflejaban la tranquilidad con la que se desenvolvía en la compañía, vestía un traje color negro de falda corta arriba de las rodillas, chaqueta ajustada y una blusa rosa ceñida a su cuerpo, zapatos altos y elegantes. Era una mujer seria, calculadora, firme, fría y una gran estratega en los negocios, poseedora de una gran habilidad para negociar y obtener generosas ganancias. Esas habilidades le habían llevado a obtener el puesto de asesora comercial de una de las empresas más grandes y prestigiosas de todo Japón.

Tras caminar por el largo pasillo finalmente llego a su oficina, decorada exquisitamente en tonos azules y grises, elegantes cuadros de flores, los sillones de un tono más oscuro de las paredes, el escritorio junto con la librera que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la oficina, poseían un tono oscuro de madera a juego con el resto de los muebles.

Se sentó tras su escritorio, dispuesta a revisar los documentos con la propuesta para la nueva sociedad con una de las Corporaciones más grandes de todo Japón. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un marco de fotos que tenía en su escritorio y en esa imagen reflejaba su único punto débil. Lo que pocos o mejor dicho casi nadie sabía de ella, debilidad que algunos podrían aprovechar muy bien para lastimarla, como lo habían hecho en el pasado, pero eso era algo que Nabiki Tendo, no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo, suficiente sufrió en el pasado, para permitir que la historia se repitiera, ella había conducido cada paso y decisión de su vida para descubrir la verdad, sobre el acontecimiento que marco su vida y la de su familia. Y estaba completamente segura que los hechos recientes le permitieran cumplir muy pronto su objetivo, contaba con su reciente ascenso en la empresa, debido a que contaba con la confianza y la simpatía de su jefe. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar como logro hacerse indispensable para él, ya que este solicitaba su opinión e intervención en cada uno de los negocios a cerrar, negocios que ella aseguraba con crecientes beneficios para la empresa.

Su jefe Tatewaki Kuno podía ser un hombre de negocios, calculador, serio, decidido, era el heredero de un gran emporio y sobre todo millonario, pero era soltero y un completo tonto en lo referente al campo sentimental, ella lo sabía y lo había comprado en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, jamás le había conocido un romance duradero, eran pocas y cortas las relaciones que éste había tenido y sin trascendencia, todas iban tras el dinero, era imposible que alguien al conocer los activos del castaño, no estuviera tentada a lograr conquistarlo o al menos a lograr un poco de sus atenciones con sus ostentosos detalles. Y ella no era la excepción, solo que a diferencia de las demás, sabría cómo hacerlo mejor. Ella reconocía que detrás de la tediosa y por demás fastidiosa verborrea del joven, había un hombre galante, guapo y bien parecido, todo un caballero y con una generosa chequera a disposición, razón suficiente para que se decidiera divertirse un rato con él. Esperaba que el castaño no tomará demasiado en serio el incipiente interés hacia ella, porque ella no era una mujer que se enamora, esas cosas del amor eran tontería en las que no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo, pero si estaba dispuesta a disfrutar las atenciones del joven millonario, y es que Kuno, podía ser muy esplendido y ella lo disfrutaría, vaya que lo disfrutaría, eso sí, sin sentimientos de por medio, ella es la Reina del hielo y solo quería divertirse.

Decidió dejar de lado su momento de reflexión y dedicarse a planear muy bien la nueva propuesta, la cual le aseguraba un excelente negocio, pero sabía muy bien que lograr firmar ese contrato no era nada fácil, no era una sociedad cualquiera, era con la más mejor empresa en esa área y ella se había propuesto lograr esa sociedad, sabía que el presidente ya se encontraba de regreso y tenía que ofrecerle un proyecto atrayente y lucrativo para ambas partes

* * *

><p>En la Corporación Saotome &amp; Hibiki<p>

En el primer piso en el área de recepción podemos ver a la joven de ojos chocolate, caminar a paso rápido, mejor dicho correr hacia el elevador y es que está a punto de cerrarse.

Por lo cual entra precipitadamente chocando con alguien al entrar de una forma tan torpe y brusca.

La persona con la que choca logra detenerla sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, evitando así que caiga, ella al sentir el contacto de su piel con los brazos que la sostienen, recibe una sensación placentera y es que ese suave roce es como una delicada y tierna caricia, pero escucha una voz que la hace reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta y es que esa mujer sencillamente lo ha impresionado desde que la vio entrar en recepción, captó rápidamente su atención y no dejo de seguirla con la mirada, por eso cuando ella se acercó al elevador decidió detenerlo; pero ella entro casi volando para caer casi sobre él de no haber sido, porque la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella levanta la cabeza, encontrándose con dos hermosos ojos color azul grisáceos que la observan fascinados y muy detenidamente. Es una atractiva mujer más baja que él, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, cabello negro azulado, un cuerpo espectacular y es que esa falda le sienta de maravilla, mostrando unas hermosas piernas. Ella al igual que él realiza una minuciosa y detallada inspección de la persona que tienen frente a sí. Tras algunos segundos Akane reacciona.

-Sí… disculpe... venia distraída no me fije - responde, mientras lo observa fijamente es un joven alto de un metro noventa aproximadamente, piel morena, cabello azabache trenzado, un cuerpo escultural que logra divisarse muy bien y es que ese traje negro con la camisa azul cielo le queda maravillosamente, casi como una segunda piel. Tras varios segundos sin obtener respuesta, decide romper el silencio.

-¿segura? – pregunta el joven al notar el sonrojo en la jovencita.

-Sí – responde a la vez que lo sigue observando con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas y es que esa insistente y profunda mirada la ha dejado perturbaba, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa dejando totalmente embobado al azabache.

Tras varios segundos de no separar sus miradas, ella reacciona dándose cuenta que aún la sostiene entre sus brazos. Por eso da un paso hacia atrás. Él al darse cuenta de las acciones de ella, decide soltarla. Al separarse quedan tan solo a un par de pasos.

(Akane deja de verlo así es tu jefe y él aún no lo sabe, ¡Kami porque me suceden estas cosas! Es que solo a mí se me ocurre casi caerle encima a mi jefe, que va a pensar de mí, pensará que soy una torpe que no puede ni subir al ascensor sin caerle encima a alguien y mucho menos me creerá capaz de cumplir con las funciones que el cargo requiere, pero le demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer)

(Que mujer más hermosa, jamás había visto alguien así en mi vida, esos ojos son preciosos tienen un brillo tan especial, pero lo más hermoso sin duda es su sonrisa- se quedó extrañado al sentir el aura que emanaba la preciosa joven – su aura tiene destellos rosas muy tenues, pero con mucha fuerza, eso quiere decir que ella ¿podría estar …?, - sacude su cabeza espantando esos pensamientos, pero ¿qué significa esta sensación de paz y tranquilidad que siento al admirar su aura? ¿Qué significa esta cálida sensación en mi pecho?)

Cada uno seguía metido en sus pensamientos, el elevador siguió su trayecto, en el cual subieron y bajaron varios empleados de los distintos pisos, estaban por llegar al piso de las oficinas de los altos ejecutivos de la Corporación. Cuando el elevador se detuvo apangando las luces y haciendo un brusco movimiento al subir y bajar en cuestión de segundos, esto provoco un sobresalto por parte de ambos, pero sobre todo de Akane que al sentir el movimiento sintió que todo le daba vueltas a la vez que perdía el conocimiento. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron evitando así el impacto del delicado cuerpo femenino contra el frío suelo del elevador.

A los pocos segundos el elevador se movió nuevamente para llegar a su destino, pero Akane seguía cómodamente inconsciente en los brazos de Ranma, él por su parte se dedicó a contemplar con embeleso sus delicadas facciones, a la vez que trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero sentía una cálida sensación al percibir a esa hermosa mujer respirar pausadamente entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a su destino y él bajo del ascensor con la joven en sus brazos, camino por el pasillo ante las atentas miradas del personal, que veían con sorpresa y curiosidad como el presidente de la Corporación llevaba en sus brazos a una joven mujer inconsciente hacia su oficina, mujer que el día anterior había llegado por una entrevista con la Sra, Saotome.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al escritorio de su secretaria:

-Yuka llama al servicio médico y que venga a mi oficina inmediatamente – decía muy seriamente Ranma mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

-Enseguida Sr. Saotome – respondía una sorprendida Yuka al ver semejante escena.

Ranma entro a su oficina y deposito suavemente a Akane en el sillón que había en la pequeña salita de esta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llega el médico a cargo de la pequeña clínica dentro de la Corporación. Toca la puerta y tras recibir el permiso de acceso, entra a la oficina.

-Buen día Sr. Saotome, ¿qué sucedió?– preguntó el galeno al ver a la joven inconsciente recostada en el sillón.

-Buen día Dr. Ozu, ¿podría revisarla? se desmayó cuando el elevador se detuvo al irse la electricidad, pero lleva algunos minutos sin reaccionar ¿está bien? – pregunto visiblemente preocupado al ver que el médico revisaba minuciosamente a la joven, tomándole la presión.

En esos momentos toca la puerta de la oficina Nodoka Saotome, ya que se enteró por la comunicativa secretaria lo sucedido con Akane. Al identificarse recibe el permiso de entrar por parte de su hijo.

-Buenos días – saluda - ¿Cómo se encuentra Akane? – pregunta viendo a su hijo, puesto nota en sus ojos cierta preocupación.

-¿Akane? – pregunta visiblemente confundido por el nombre dicho por su madre, pero al fijarse la dirección de la mirada de su madre, comprende que ese es el nombre de la hermosa mujer que permanece en el sillón de su oficina.

-¿La conoces? –pregunta a su madre.

-Claro, es tu nueva asistente, tranquilo ella se encuentra bien es normal en su estado – responde a su hijo que se encuentra totalmente confundido.

-¿Su estado? – pregunta alzando una ceja.

Mientras ellos cruzan estas palabras, el galeno pasa por la nariz de Akane un algodón con alcohol, ella empieza a reaccionar y lentamente abre los ojos, tratando de acostumbrar su vista, puesto que estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente y la luz de la oficina parece cegarla un poco.

Nodoka y Ranma al ver que empieza a reaccionar dejan de conversar. Nodoka camina hasta donde se encuentra Akane y se sienta a su lado, tomando una de sus manos.

-Akane querida ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta con un tono sereno y maternal.

- Sí,…. Creo que me desmaye en el ascensor – responde- mientras se incorporó poco a poco del sillón hasta quedar sentado a un lado de Nodoka.

-Tranquila, hazlo despacio – le dice Nodoka al ver que la joven se incorpora del sillon – Mira te presento a mi hijo Ranma Saotome él será tu jefe – le dice a la vez que señala a Ranma con la mano haciéndole señas para que acerque más.

-Mucho gusto señorita …. – dice extendiendo la mano para saludar a Akane.

-Tendo Akane –responde ella – al tiempo que estrecha la mano de él, sintiendo la misma sensación que sintió en el elevador.

- ¿Se siente mejor ?–pregunta Ranma.

-Sí … disculpe lo sucedido en el elevador – responde Akane con pena, mirando al ojiazul, ya que inicio con mal pie con su nuevo jefe y es que primero casi le cae encima y luego se desmaya.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que se sienta mejor – dice el joven al notar que se pone de pie.

Nodoka observa la conversación entre ellos y la atención con la que su hijo observa a la jovencita.

El doctor se retira de la oficina tras asegurar que la joven se encuentra bien y es que no fue más que un desmayo debido al susto recibido.

Nodoka se levanta del sillón.

-Akane, preséntate con Keiko para ir a Recursos Humanos y firmar tu contrato – dice Nodoka.

-Sí, Sra. Saotome – responde ella, se encamina a salir de la oficina, pero busca su bolso con la mirada, Ranma se da cuenta y se lo entrega, momento en el cual rozan sus dedos.

- Gracias – responde ella observando a Ranma – permiso – y procede a salir de la oficina para dirigirse donde Keiko.

Al salir Akane Nodoka se sienta en uno de los sillones que se encuentra frente al escritorio. Ranma camina hasta sentarse en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

-Me quieres explicar ¿Qué significa eso de " es normal en su estado"?- pregunta viendo fijamente a su madre y es que el aura de ella y lo dicho por su madre le han llevado a creer que sus sospechas puedan ser ciertas.

-Es la verdad los desmayos, nauseas, vómitos y otros malestares son normal en su estado, Akane está embarazada –responde serena y tranquilamente Nodoka.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunta visiblemente enojado y molesto, por semejante información y es que no asimila como su madre selecciona a alguien en dicho estado para semejante cargo, pero lo que más le desconcierta es saber que esa belleza de mujer está casada y esperando un hijo. - ¿y aun así la contratas como mi asistente? –le cuestiona sumamente enojado a su madre.

-Sí – responde y al ver la mirada que le dirige su hijo decide agregar – es una gran profesional, supongo que ya leíste su currículo y pudiste darte cuenta de que es capaz llevar lo que exige el cargo y más, además el hecho de que esté embarazada no la hace incapaz e inútil para trabajar en esta oficina – le dice molesta por la actitud que está tomando su hijo, actitud que le parece totalmente machista y del siglo pasado.

-Mamá no estoy para soportar los malestares de una mujer embarazada – responde a su madre y es que él no se imagina tratando con una mujer encinta y menos tras saber que la madre de su hijo se encuentra en las mismas condiciones y él ni siquiera sabe quién es, donde esta y si se encuentra bien.

-Hijo sé que para ti puede ser difícil esta situación, pero haz un esfuerzo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de que Akane trabaje contigo, además déjame decirte que para ella esta situación es difícil también, Akane necesita el trabajo para mantener a su hijo – dice Nodoka y es que intuye que parte de la reacción de Ranma se debe a lo que le sucedió recientemente.

-¿Y su esposo? - pregunta desconcertado.

-Akane es madre soltera Ranma – responde Nodoka.

Ranma se impresiona ante semejante noticia y se detiene a pensar que la madre de su hijo podría encontrarse en las mismas condiciones de Akane, ella lo impresiono desde que la vio en recepción y decide aceptar a Akane como asistente, pensando que alguien al igual que él ayude a la madre de su hijo si ella se llegase a encontrar en la situación de la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-Está bien madre, que trabaje como mi asistente, espero no arrepentirme – responde dando un suspiro.

- Verás que no te arrepentirás querido, además es algo que ya estaba decidido, solo te ayudaba a que te hicieras a la idea – expresa Nodoka ganándose una mirada resignada de su hijo y es que él sabe que cuando su madre toma una decisión, nadie la puede hacer cambiar de parecer.

- Eso espero mamá- responder – ¿Sabes algo de papá? - pregunta.

- Sí, regresa ahora por la tarde, te espero en casa para que cenemos juntos – dice Nodoka.

- Esta bien mamá, ahí estaré – expresa con una ligera sonrisa le es agradable el hecho de compartir con su familia después de tanto tiempo.

-Ranma tenle paciencia a Akane, ¿quieres? –pide su madre y es que conoce a su hijo y sabe lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser y con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada eso puede resultar en una combinación peligrosa.

- Trataré de serlo, lo prometo – responde.

-Muy bien cariño, eso era todo, me alegra verte mejor y saber que ya estás de nuevo en la Corporación, ahora me retiro, tengo cosas que preparar en la casa para la cena de esta noche– expresa al tiempo que se pone de pie para caminar hasta donde se encuentra Ranma que al igual que ella se levantó del asiento para despedirse de su madre.

-Nos vemos por la noche – le dice mientras lo toma del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla – te quiero mi niño – le dice al momento de darle un abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero mamá – responde Ranma devolviendo el abrazo de su madre, se separan y Nodoka se retira de la oficina dejando a Ranma solo.

En la oficina de la asistente de presidencia se encuentra Keiko explicando detalladamente a Akane todo lo referente a sus funciones, la joven Tendo pone mucha atención ya que no quiere causar otra mala impresión en su jefe.

Así trascurrió buena parte de la mañana, hasta que Ranma llama a Keiko para revisar la propuesta de expansión, es el proyecto más reciente que tienen en puerta y del cual él no sabe prácticamente nada. Y es así como ambas con carpeta en mano se dirigen a la oficina del ojiazul.

Keiko explica detalladamente los avances del proyecto hasta ese momento a ambos jóvenes que la escuchan con la mayor atención posible y es así como poco a poco van intercambiando ideas y mejorando el proyecto, Ranma se encontraba sorprendido por las ideas y opiniones de Akane, debido a que eran muy acertadas y correctas sobre muchos aspectos del proyecto que habían pasado desapercibidos para otras personas, pero no para ellos dos, así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de la comida.

Ranma se despidió de ambas, él tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar, era una comida con su querida hermana, debía compensar los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar últimamente. Por su parte Akane y Keiko fueron a comer juntas a un lugar cercano de la oficina.

Regresaron a sus labores después de comer. Akane seguía a Keiko a todos lados, poniendo atención a cada acción por parte de esta.

Ranma regreso de su comida junto con Ryoga y se encerraron en la oficina del azabache. Debían retomar una conversación que tenían pendiente.

-¿Contrataste la seguridad para mi hermana y mi madre? -preguntaba Ranma.

-Sí, iniciaron esta mañana y tienen órdenes de no alejarse de ellas por ningún motivo, ¿hasta cuándo crees que descubran que alguien las sigue? -cuestionaba Hibiki.

-Mi madre es posible que ya lo sepa, en cuanto a Ukyo creo que será en uno o dos días, así como anda de distraída con la fiesta de compromiso y la boda – respondía el joven Saotome, conocía las habilidades de artistas marciales de su madre y hermana, por ello estaba seguro que debía explicar el motivo del porqué de las personas de seguridad.

-Tienes razón, en cuanto a nuestro sospechoso, me informaron que se encuentra en su departamento aquí en Tokio y ya tiene a un par de hombres siguiéndole, no te preocupes son los mejores y los más profesionales.

-Confío en ti Ryoga y en ¿Cuánto a mi hijo sabes algo? –pregunto ansioso de obtener noticas favorables.

- Logré comunicarme con el director de la clínica, me entregará el expediente a cambio de un cheque, sigue de viaje; pero al parecer regresará en dos semaas, por motivos personales y aprovechará para cerrar el trato con nosotros.

-Excelentes noticias Hibiki – responde emocionado Ranma y es que al parecer muy pronto conocerá a la madre de su hijo.

-Cambiando de tema ¿ya conociste a tu nueva asistente? -pregunta Ryoga intrigado, conocía a su amigo y estaba casi seguro que Akane había llamado la atención de Ranma.

-Sí – respondió alzando una ceja en señal de curiosidad por la pregunta tan directa de su amigo - ¿y tú? - preguntó

-Ya la conocía –dijo tranquilamente - es muy linda ¿cierto? –pregunta al notar la reacción de Ranma ante su afirmación.

-La conocías – ¿de dónde la conoces? pregunta con cierta molestia

-Claro la conozco desde hace varios años – responde de manera serena y es que quiere desesperar un poco al azabache, por eso hace una pausa, pero al mirar el semblante molesto de su amigo decide aclarar - ¿recuerdas que viví en Nerima hace algunos años?-pregunta, al ver que su amigo asiente decide continuar- Akane y yo fuimos compañeros en la secundaria y amigos el tiempo que viví allá, es una mujer muy inteligente, dulce, cariñosa, amable y gentil, te llevarás bien con ella – afirma.

-¿Tú sabes que está embarazada? –pregunta.

-Me enteré ayer – responde ¿tú cómo te enteraste? –pregunta.

-De una forma muy particular –responde contándole a Ryoga sobre el desmayo de Akane en el elevador y de cómo se enteró sobre del embarazo de la joven por su madre, claro no dio muchos detalles y se reservó para él como la conoció al momento de que ella entrará al elevador y casi le cayera encima.

-¡Vaya que forma de enterarte! –afirma Ryoga, reconoce que su amigo ha vivido muchas cosas, por cierto nada usuales y comunes.

-Espero que su desempeño sea bueno, por cierto quiero que revisemos juntos el proyecto de expansión hace unos momentos realizamos unos cambios con Keiko y Akane y debes de ponerte al tanto – expreso el azabache.

¿Cambios? –responde Ryoga confundido.

-Sí, hay ciertos aspectos que no se tomaron en cuenta son pequeños, pero al final pueden alterar un poco los resultados que esperamos- manifestaba Ranma.

-De acuerdo ¿lo hacemos ahora? Cuestiona Hibiki.

-Sí, vamos a la sala de juntas para continuar con lo que avanzamos esta mañana con Keiko y Akane – responde Ranma, toma el teléfono y le comunica a Keiko que las espera en la sala de juntas para continuar con el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso.

Ambos jóvenes se ponen de pie y caminan rumbo a la sala de juntas.

Ahí se encuentran con ambas mujeres, ponen a Ryoga al tanto de los cambios y terminan de modificar el proyecto. Al finalizar cada quien se retira a continuar con sus obligaciones.

Ranma tiene que seguir reunido con Ryoga para revisar unos presupuestos de la fábrica. Keiko por su parte continúa entrenando a Akane.

La jornada de trabajo termina Ranma se dirige a su departamento a cambiarse para ir a la cena con su familia.

Ryoga por su parte se encuentra con Akane a la salida y se ofrece a llevarla a su casa, en el camino conversan sobre el primer día de trabajo de Akane y sobre cómo se siente. Finalmente Akane llega a su departamento a descansar, fue un día agotador tanto física como emocionalmente y es que la manera forma en como conoció a su jefe sigue dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

En la mansión de Saotome.

Nodoka recibe feliz y emocionada a su esposo que regresa tras varias semanas de su viaje a China. Genma decide sentarse a conversar un poco con su esposa antes de la cena con su familia. Nodoka pone al tanto a Genma sobre la situación de Ranma, sobre los preparativos de la boda de Ukyo y sobre sus sospechas de Akane, Genma al saber lo último se sorprende no pensó encontrarse con dicha información a su regreso.

La hora de la cena llega y se encuentra toda la familia Saotome reunida. Genma, Nodoka y Ukyo se alegran de ver a Ranma de mejor ánimo y es que tras su accidente, no habían vuelto a compartir un momento así como familia.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por sus buenos deseos y abrazos, me fue muy bien en la universidad. Y ahora a responder sus comentarios.**

**Mary: **Hola Mary, aún no revelaré quien quiere matar a nuestro ojiazul, tampoco puedo decirte si tus sospechas son ciertas, pero como verás aparece alguien relacionado con Kuno en este capítulo. Yo veo con mi mami esa novela. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, te cuento que todo me salió bien gracias a Dios. Un gran abrazo y saludos.

**Pame-Chan 19**: Hola gracias por considerar esta historia interesante, me agrada haber aclarado tus dudas. Y acá está el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos pronto.

**artyHeMi:** Hola lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tenía que dar el último paso en la universidad para lograr la tan ansiada meta, lástima que en mi universidad las graduaciones son a mediados y finales de año, así que tengo que esperar unos meses, que bien que ya pasaste por eso y me alegra que me entiendas. Espero no decepcionarte con el encuentro de Ranma y Akane. Por cierto leí la historia que me dijiste solo que la historia no tiene final ¿verdad? Parece que está escribiendo una nueva versión. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Bry:** Hola, tienes razón Ranma resulto muy paranoico y sobreprotector, aunque como no serlo, el pobre se enteró que su hijo se encuentra próximo a venir a este mundo y eso le preocupa mucho. La decisión de Akane puede ser un poquito drástica, pero justificada cuando nos enamoramos y somos traicionados, lo menos que queremos es volver a sufrir, pero el destino y el tiempo, pueden cambiar nuestras decisiones, veremos que le tiene el destino( y mi cabecita con sus ideas) preparado a Akane. Espero tu comentario del capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo.

**Caia-chan:** Lo único que te puedo decir es que Ryoga muy pronto sabrá la verdad y veremos la reacción de Ranma al enterarse de esta. Te puedo decir que la persona que quiere matar a Ranma es alguien que ganará mucho si él azabache desaparece. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola linda, ya aclare el detalle de la inseminación de Akane, espero te agrade la actualización de este día. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**AngyPop:** Que bueno que te gusto. Gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutes el capítulo.


	5. Primeros pasos I

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 5: Primeros pasos I**

Roma, Italia

Toshiro Rossetti con 27 años de edad es un joven alto de un metro noventa y cinco de altura, ojos y cabellos castaños, piel clara, nariz respingada y dueño de un cuerpo atlético y bien definido, posee una personalidad fuerte, decidida, calculadora y fría en ciertas situaciones, pero también era cariños, tierno, detallista y romántico (las últimas solo con su esposa e hija). Era el único hijo de Luciano Rossetti y Mizuki Tanata, su padre era italiano hijo de los dueños de Empresas Rossetti (expertos en tecnología) y su madre era japonesa, su padre se había negado a revelarle detalles sobre la familia materna, solo le había contado que su madre había fallecido en un accidente cuando tenía 5 años. La negativa de su padre por revelar información sobre la familia de su madre no lo detuvo para saber sobre ella, se dedicó a investigar ya que él necesita saber porque ellos habían prácticamente huido de Japón cuando su madre murió, porque jamás regresaron, él tenía vagos recuerdos 3 niñas de ojos castaños que solían jugar con él, cada una de esas niñas tenía algo especial y diferente en sus miradas, la primera y más grande irradiaba ternura y tranquilidad, la segunda que era con la que más solía jugar, tenía una mirada picara y traviesa y la más pequeña irradiaba ingenuidad y curiosidad en esos tiernos ojitos. Le llevó años investigar, pero logró obtener una copia del acta de matrimonio de sus padres y ahí empezó todo, descubrió que su madre era una de los tres hijos de los dueños de una compañía de comunicación, que su madre falleció en un extraño accidente junto con su tía y que esa tía era la madre de 3 niñas, pidió los informes de dicho accidente y le costó dar con ellos, parecía que estaban sellados, pero al obtenerlos descubrió que tenía demasiadas irregularidades con situaciones y hechos que no cuadraban. Lo siguiente que tuvo que hacer fue buscar el acta de matrimonio de su tía y ahí encontró el nuevo apellido que había adoptado ella, fue así como descubrió que vivían en Tokio, específicamente en Nerima. Pero su reciente paternidad le impidió viajar hasta Japón y descubrir las verdaderas razones de la muerte de su madre y del porque su padre había huido con él de Japón y le había quitado el apellido materno.

Esperaba que ahora que su princesita tenía un año pudiera viajar con Anabela y él a Japón, el contrato que estaba por firmar en Japón era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir la verdad, conocer y convivir con su familia, porque ahora sabía que tenía más familia, sí Toshiro Rosseti tenía primas y deseaba reencontrarse con ellas. Por eso cuando se encontró con Tatewaki Kuno no dudó en proponerle una sociedad. Esa sociedad era la oportunidad ideal para radicar en Japón por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tokio<p>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akane inició a trabajar en la Corporación. Keiko concluyó con su entrenamiento y la dejó en el cargo de asistente de presidencia.

Era el último día laboral de esa semana, era un día soleado y cálido en el centro de Tokio, el ambiente del exterior no distaba mucho del ambiente interno en las oficinas de presidencia. Y es que los días pasados habían sido relativamente tranquilos, el nuevo y recién formado trio de trabajo, se entendía muy bien y es que Ranma, Ryoga y Akane, formaban en excelente equipo, Keiko les había dicho en varias ocasiones, "parece_ que llevarán años trabajando juntos"_ puesto que esos tres se entendían de maravillas, debido a que podían encargarse de todo el trabajo y salir bien librados y es que se dividían con las reuniones internas, con lo referente a la fábrica, con los inversionistas y con los nuevos proyectos que estaban planeando para reafirmar ciertas sociedades y lograr algunos nuevos negocios.

A media tarde de ese viernes se puede ver a Ranma Saotome sentado en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, viendo el paisaje que le brinda la ciudad de Tokio a esas horas del día. Se encuentra pensando que aún Ryoga no obtiene la información que espera con ansias y es que no puede con la imperante necesidad de saber quién es la madre de su hijo, su primogénito y quizás su único hijo – no puede evitar sonreír de medio al recordar las explicaciones de los médicos tras su "accidente", le dijeron que aún existían posibilidades de que fuera padre, pero debía someterse a un largo tratamiento que consistía en varias cirugías y medicamentos, aunque no le garantizaban nada, porque el tratamiento estaba en fase experimental y por ello los resultados positivos eran inciertos. Por otro lado pensaba en que los recientes hechos que había sufrido, no eran "accidentes" era algo planeado, por alguien que lo conocía demasiado bien y es que la persecución y que al coche le fallaran los frenos, no fueron coincidencias, todo apuntaba a que lo querían matar. Pero cuestionaba sus sospechas ¿podría ser él? … no como puedes pensar eso – se regañaba mentalmente – nos conocemos desde niños, crecimos juntos, aunque nos distanciamos con el paso del tiempo, y finalmente te traicionó y tú como un estúpido y completo imbécil lo etas defendiendo – ahhh grito lleno de frustración – mejor deja de pensar en eso. Se tranquilizó y concentro en su respiración para alejar esos pensamientos.

Esa tranquilidad de la oficina lo desespera y es que él no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia.

Pero para romper esa tranquilidad en la que Ranma se encontraba se escuchan unos toques en la puerta y es así como escucha la dulce voz de su asistente pidiendo permiso para entrar (Akane – dijo dando un suspiro- esa mujer con una sola sonrisa me ilumina el día) y ese era un hecho que lo tenía sorprendido; pero encantado, dejando sus pensamientos de lado decide contestar.

-Adelante – responde Ranma con una sonrisa en los labios y es que no sabe porque sonríe por inercia ante la presencia de Akane, a la vez que se gira para quedar de frente a su interlocutora.

-Toma asiento Akane – dice el joven indicando que tome asiento. Akane avanza hasta llegar frente al escritorio para poder sentarse.

- Sr. Saotome, acaban de llegar los presupuesto que necesitaba ¿desea que los revisemos ahora? – pregunta, colocando las carpetas en el escritorio.

-Akane ¿podrías dejar de tratarme de usted?, ya te he insistido demasiado ¿no crees? Además me haces sentir viejo, tenemos la misma y el Sr. Saotome es mi padre– dice con una sonrisa y es que le ha insistido a la joven que deje ese trato formal, pero ella no da su brazo a torcer. Desde los primeros días que trabajaron juntos le pidió que lo tratara de usted, pero ella siempre se negaba.

-Es que no es correcto – responde de manera cortante.

-Vamos Akane ¿cuál es la diferencia para que trates a Ryoga así y a mí no? – cuestiona el azabache y es que Ryoga y Akane desde la primera vez que estuvieron trabajando juntos se trataron con familiaridad y confianza.

-Ryoga es mi amigo y nos conocemos desde hace varios años – responde tratando de dejar hasta ahí el asunto.

-Nosotros también podemos ser amigos Akane- propone brindándole una intensa y cálida mirada junto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Akane parece pensar mucho la propuesta y es que le ha insistido demasiado, pero la desconcierta el hecho de no saber porque esa mirada azul intensa la desarma y le impide pensar con claridad, esa sonrisa hace que le suden un poco las manos y esa combinación de mirada y sonrisa de Ranma Satome causa que le tiemblen las piernas y de no ser porque está sentada ese temblor ya la tendría en el suelo.

Ranma por su parte no despega la mirada de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que parecen tenerlo hipnotizado y es que reflejan una ternura e ingenuidad que jamás ha visto en ninguna otra mujer. Tras varios segundos el ojiazul decide romper el silencio.

-¿Qué dices Akane aceptas? – le dice sin dejar la intensa mirada y esa brillante sonrisa. Akane parece seguir dudando, pero en un impulso responde:

- Esta bien – responde brindándole una hermosa sonrisa, lo que causa una sensación de embobamiento en Ranma.

-Excelente- expresa emocionado Ranma.

-Bueno ¿revisamos los documentos? – pregunta Akane.

-Sí, por cierto ¿está listo el contrato que vamos a firmar esta noche?- cuestiona al momento de iniciar a leer los papeles.

-El contrato está listo y la reservación también – informa mientras compara unos datos.

-Que eficiente Akane, por cierto nos acompañaras en la cena- le dice Ranma.

-¿Acompañarlos? – cuestiona sorprendida, sabía que el contrato que firmarían era importante y que ella había estado en las negociaciones finales, pero no creyó que estaría en la firma del documento.

-Claro, gracias a tu ayuda logramos cerrar el negocio, ¿o es que tienes algún compromiso? – pregunta con un tono molesto esto último y es que de repente siente cierta incomodidad y molestia al pensar que ella tiene compromisos un viernes por la noche.

-No tengo ningún compromiso, pero considero que mi presencia no es necesaria – responde a la defensiva por el tono de molestia de su jefe.

-Vamos Akane, no me dejes solo con Ryoga, sabes que no habla más que de la boda y con mi hermana ya tengo suficiente- pide en un tono suplicante.

-Es que no ando presentable para una cena de ese tipo- trata de excusarse en su vestimenta.

-La reservación es a las 7:30 p.m ¿verdad? – cuestiona – puedes salir antes para ir a tu casa y arreglarte – dice y es que se ha propuesto que Akane los acompañe.

-Sí, la reservación es a las 7:30 – responde – pero no necesito salir antes para arreglarme, porque no pienso ir – agrega.

-Pero que terca eres mujer – le dice con un tono de molestia.

-Idiota – responde en un murmullo, pero se jefe logra escuchar.

- Te estoy invitando para que te acostumbres a este tipo de reuniones, quizás Keiko no te lo dijo, pero ella también nos acompañaba en varias ocasiones – comentaba en tono divertido al ver la expresión de molestia y enojo en ese bello rostro que lo había visitado en sus sueños la noche anterior.

-exhalando un largo suspiro Akane decidió aceptar ya que su antecesora le había comentado que en algunas ocasiones acompañaba en situaciones de esa índole – está bien, estaré ahí puntual – respondió.

-Pasaré por ti a las 7:00 –le dice terminando de leer los documentos.

-No hace falta, llegaré en taxi, no se moleste – responde rápidamente.

-No es molestia Akane y te recuerdo que quedaste de dejar el usted para referirte a mí – le recuerda con una sonrisa – ¿acepta si? –pregunta con una linda sonrisa.

-Esta bien – responde ella con una tímida sonrisa en esa linda carita. (Akane que estás haciendo es tu jefe y no puedes ni debes permitir estas confianzas, pero Kami este hombre me desconcierta con esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos azules, parece que me pierdo en esa mirada.

Pero eso lindo momento se ve interrumpido por que entra Ryoga Hibiki

-Ranma necesito que veas los planos – entra diciendo y se detiene al momento de ver esa escena, su amigo y jefe se encuentra con una boba sonrisa y su amiga se encuentra con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Interrumpo? –cuestiona en tono divertido, para él esa par podía ser la pareja perfecta, se lamentaba no haberlos presentado antes, conocía la situación de ambos y la postura que tenían sobre volver a enamorarse, pero él quería creer que las cosas podían cambiar.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? – cuestiona Ranma en un tono molesto y cortante, entregándole las carpetas a Akane.

-Me los acaban de entregar – responde mirada retadora por la forma en la que Saotome le respondió.

-Eso es todo por el momento – responde Akane tomando las carpetas, poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina, le dirige la mirada al azabache – permiso Ranma – y al ver a Ryoga agrega – nos vemos más tarde –y así camino hasta salir de la oficina.

-¿Qué fue eso? – cuestiona Hibiki al notar como Akane se dirigía a Ranma, al momento que toma asiento en donde estaba antes Akane.

-¿Qué fue, el qué? – pregunta en tono molesto el azabache; alzando una ceja

-¿Desde cuándo Akane te tutea? –pregunta alzando la ceja con curiosidad.

-Desde ahora- afirma en tono tranquilo.

-¡Vaya! eso es raro – expresa Hibiki.

-¿Raro? ¿Qué tiene de raro? –cuestiona.

-Akane siempre ha tratado de mantener la distancia con sus superiores – responde.

-Solo soy su jefe, además tenemos casi la misma edad y no veo porque tanta formalidad - responde restándole importancia al asunto – además te informo que nos acompañará a la firma del contrato – expresa con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta Akane y vas muy rápido, solo llevas 2 semanas desde que la conoces-expresa sin tapujos – además te recuerdo que está embarazada.

-No digas estupideces – contesta

-A mí no me engañas, te conozco desde hace varios años y déjame decirte que la tienes difícil, mejor dicho imposible con ella – le informa.

-Veamos los planos – le dice cambiando drásticamente de tema y es que le desconcertó que Ryoga creyera que tenía interés en su joven asistente, pero le desagrado el hecho que afirmará que le sería imposible conquistarla.

Y fue así como se dedicaron a trabajar, Ryoga no quiso tocar más el asunto, decidió esperar a ver las reacciones de ambos en la cena de esa noche y Ranma por su lado solo se dedicó a cuestionarse más las palabras de Ryoga.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Saotome<p>

Genma y Nodoka estaban en el despacho de su casa tomando una taza de té. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón de la pequeña salita que tenían en el estudio y en la mesa baja tenían las carpetas con la investigación que Shin le había entregado a Nodoka, la cual tenía una mirada llena de alegría pero con cierto toque de preocupación. Genma al notar a su esposa en ese estado, rompe el silencio que tenían tras haber leído el informe completo.

-Pensé que te alegraría, saber que tus sospechas eran ciertas- expresa Genma seriamente, viendo a su esposa.

-Sabes que me alegra confirmar que las hijas de Naoko están bien y sobre todo enterarme que Akane es una de ellas, pero así como nos enteramos nosotros se pueden enterar ellos y entonces correrán peligro – responde con preocupación a su esposo.

-Soun y Luciano hicieron bien en ocultar a sus hijos y sobre todo en alejarlos de esa familia – expresaba Genma- Pero recuerda que Ibuki se encuentra muy enfermo y querrá asegurar la herencia de la familia Takata solo para su hijo, por lo tanto las muchachas corren peligro, ya que ellas son herederas legitimas del emporio comunicativo Takata y tienen iguales derechos que Kichiro , al igual que el hijo de Luciano – decía Genma recordando lo que sabían junto con los nueva información que tenían en sus manos.

-Tienes razón, Ibuki se quedó a cargo de todo después de la muerte de Naoko y Mizuki, jamás reconoció a sus sobrinos y mucho menos les entregó las acciones que les corresponden – expresa con enojo Nodoka, ya que al leer el informe se enteró que la situación económica de Akane y su familia no fue muy buena, tuvieron muchas deudas y le resultaba contradictorio, ya que las chicas poseían bienes para vivir cómodamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – cuestiona Genma a su esposa, conocía a su mujer y sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de defender a quienes quería.

-Debemos proteger a las muchachas, lo más seguro es que Ibuki trate que toda la fortuna quede en manos de su hijo y por lo tanto querrá quitar del camino a quienes se lo impidan, además sabes bien que sospecho que tuvo que ver en la muerte de mis queridas amigas y eso no se puede quedar así – respondía Nodoka con decisión y muy convencida de saldar la deuda con la mujer que le había presentado a su esposo, dándole la oportunidad de tener su gran tesoro "su familia" – también tenemos que aclarar todo sobre la muerte de Naoko y Mizuki y saber que sucedió con el testamento.

-Muy bien, entonces Shin seguirá con la investigación- afirmaba Genma.

-Sí – confirmaba Nodoka – sabes pienso que Ranma y Akane hacen linda pareja ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en darse cuenta? – cuestionaba a su esposo, cambiando de un poco de tema.

-Conociendo a Ranma será muy pronto – responde- ¿por qué no quieres decirle todavía? – pregunta.

-Ryoga tendrá la información muy pronto y no quiero que se entere por nosotros y menos que ya sabemos, quiero ver cómo reacciona – respondía Nodoka con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

-No cabe duda, serás una linda abuela – decía Genma abrazando a su esposa.

* * *

><p>En esos momentos en el centro de Tokio<p>

En uno de los despachos jurídicos más prestigiosos de Tokio se encontraba Yun Hamari estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, en su amplio escritorio de color negro tenía una carpeta la cual contenía un testamento y un carta, teniendo que entregar esta última a su dueño, debido a que el plazo estaba por cumplirse. Tomando la carta en la mano empezó a recordar.

Flash back

Dos años atrás

En la cama de uno de los mejores hospitales del país se encontraba Tetsu Saotome, repasando los últimos años de su vida: se convirtió en un gran empresario y artemarcialista, en un hombre exigente, apegado a las tradiciones de su tierra, amaba el arte no por nada pertenecía a una gran dinastía de artistas marciales. Se casó con Sakura y tuvieron dos hijos Genma era el mayor y Satori el menor, ambos fueron entrenados en el arte y los negocios, ya que ellos serían los herederos de la Corporación que había formado con los Hibiki. Vivió y amo la vida, era implacable en los negocios, decidido, orgulloso, terco e impulsivo como todo buen Saotome, vivió duras pruebas, cerca de sus 50 años tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su esposa el amor de su vida, otro momento difícil la muerte de su hijo Satori y su nuera Mariko, teniendo que tomar a su cargo a su nieto Iori, consistiéndole demasiado, le permitió desligarse del manejo ejecutivo de la empresa, obligándole a encargarse solamente de ciertas funciones en la fábrica, sobre el arte ni hablar Iori se cerró por completo a seguir la tradición familiar. Con el resto de su familia la relación era armoniosa y tranquila, pensaba que Nodoka era demasiada mujer para el torpe de su hijo, pero le alegraba que fuera como su amada Sakura, excelente estratega, buena esposa y una gran madre. Genma era todo un caso, podía ser un excelente artista marcial, bueno en los negocios, pero como padre le parecía demasiado estúpido, estuvo en desacuerdo cuando Genma separo a Nodoka de Ranma para llevárselo de viaje de entrenamiento durante varios años, llegando solo para las fiestas de fin de año, tras algunos años decidió que era momento de terminar ese entrenamiento errante en el que mantenía a su nieto, por lo tanto anclo a Genma a un puesto ejecutivo en la Corporación, diciéndole que tras la muerte de Satori, debía ocuparse del negocio más en serio y que él por su edad ya no podía hacerlo solo.

Su relación con Ranma era fría, distante, le exigía demasiado tanto en el arte como en su formación profesional, lo entrenó en ambos aspectos de manera exigente y demandante, sin mostrarle ningún tipo de sentimientos, quería convertirlo en el mejor, puesto que él sería su sucesor en todo. Con Ukyo todo era diferente, para ella había dulzura, calidez, consejos y detalles, era su princesita y su amor por la cocina le recordaban a su amada Sakura.

Con estos pensamientos dispuso hacer modificaciones a su testamento, llamando a su abogado y dispuso lo siguiente:

-Yun se llegó la hora, quiero hacer cambios a mi testamento, he pensado en ser más justo con mis nietos – dijo Tetsu a su amigo y notario.

-¿Estás seguro Tetsu? – pregunto el notario, conocía a su amigo y en parte le alegraba la idea de que él quisiera cambiar el testamento, no le parecía equitativa la distribución de bienes en donde dejaba a Iori más acciones que a Ranma y Ukyo.

-Muy seguro Yun – decía el anciano.- Quiero dividir mis bienes y las acciones de la Corporación pertenecientes a la familia, dejándoles el 20 % a cada uno de mis tres nietos, 20 % para Genma y Nodoka y el 20 % restante para mi primer bisnieto, hijo de alguno de mis dos nietos hombres, puesto que quiero garantizar una generación más a la familia Saotome. Además de asegúrame que esos dos decidan formar una familia.

-¿Te parece justo? – decía el notario extrañado por ese cambio en los porcentajes, pero especialmente más por la ultima disposición del bisnieto.

-Sí, sabes estoy casi seguro que será Ranma quien formara una familia, Iori difícilmente lo haga y Ukyo sabes que se casará con Ryoga- decía con voz cansada el anciano.

-Has pensado que Iori al saber esto, podría cumplir con esta disposición solo para obtener mayor número de acciones que los otros miembros de la familia, convirtiéndose en uno de los socios mayoritarios y parte del Concejo – decía Yun, tratando de que su amigo reconsiderara dicha cláusula.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es justo para mis nietos tener la misma oportunidad – respondía el anciano Sr. Saotome.

-Sí hablamos de justicia, no te parece que has sido demasiado injusto con Ranma, le has exigido más que a tus propios hijos, jamás le demostraste el amor que tuviste para con su hermana y su primo – decía Yun visiblemente molesto, le desagradaba la forma en que Tetsu trataba a su nieto, siempre era demasiado duro con él, siempre le reprochaba sus pequeños errores y se los recordaba frecuentemente, con el paso del tiempo, parecían dos extraños que trabajaban juntos en lugar de abuelo y nieto.

-Sabes muy bien que siento por él lo mismo que por Iori y Ukyo, pero que si lo trate así fue porque no quise cometer con él los errores que cometí con mis hijos, me propuse convertirlo en un verdadero hombre, alguien exitoso en el mundo empresarial, un artista marcial consagrado y el mejor de su generación – respondía el anciano.

-Claro que lo sé, por algo somos amigos, pero tú nieto no lo sabe y él debería saberlo, te olvidaste del ser humano y de tu nieto, por darle prioridad, al hombre de negocios y artista marcial- – reprochaba Yun a su amigo.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, no me creería – respondía con voz triste y decepcionada Tetsu.

- Creo que aún estás a tiempo – decía Yun

Tetsu Saotome se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, Yun observaba fijamente a su amigo. En esos momentos tocan la puerta de la habitación e ingresa Nodoka con Ukyo, quedando la plática inconclusa. Yun se dispuso a ordenar los documentos y procedió a retirarse. Despidiéndose de todos los presentes en la habitación. Al día siguiente Yun regresó al hospital a visitar a su amigo para que firmara los papeles, tres días después falleció Tetsu Saotome.

Fin flash back

Yun tenía la carta que Tetsu Saotome le había entregado cuando firmo el nuevo testamento, diciéndole claramente que debía entregársela a su destinatario dos años y medio, después de su muerte, le preocupaba el contenido de esa carta y si esta cambiaría en algo la situación en la Corporación y en la vida de quien la recibiría. El lunes a primera hora entregaría esa carta.

El día de trabajo en la oficina había terminado para Akane Tendo, pero ahora estaba en su habitación buscando en su armario un vestido discreto, bonito y adecuado para la cena de esa noche, se encontraba nerviosa, ansiosa y ¿entusiasmada?, pero porque estaba así, quizás se debía a que era la primera ocasión en la que acompañaría a sus jefes a una cena de ese tipo, quizás eran los nervios por ir a un lugar tan elegante, tal vez se debía a que su jefe había insistido en ir por ella, recordaba con gracia las expresiones de su jefe ante la negativa que pasara por ella, hizo pucheros y ojitos como niño pequeño al que le niegan algo que quiere, se sorprendió al llegar a esa conclusión " algo que quiere" que intenciones puede tener alguien como Ranma Saotome en ella, una sencilla mujer, que trabajaba para él como su asistente y que además estaba embarazada, no ella no podía ni debía pensar en esas cosas, se prometió a sí misma, no volver a ilusionarse con nadie, no volvería a creer en el amor, ella tendría como gran, único y verdadero amor a su hijo y no debía romper esa promesa.

Selecciono su atuendo y decidió que disfrutaría la velada de esa noche, lo que ella no sabía era todo lo que pasaría.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por comentar, agregar y seguir la historia, son unos lindos. La verdad varias personas tienen de sospechoso a Kuno, ¿realmente creen que sea él?**

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios:**

**Nancyricoleon: **Gracias por el comentario linda jijiji esos dos tienen la ley de la atracción muy fuerte, ya veremos cómo sigue haciendo de las suyas esa atracción.

**Bry:** sí es algo raro que no se quieran matar al conocerse, pero me fui por el lado de la atracción, espero que con este capítulo me comprendas del porque preferí marcar la atracción en estos dos. Respecto a las sospechas de Nodoka acá quedan medio aclaradas y confirmadas jijiji. Espero tu comentario. Saludos linda.

**Patohf****: ¡** Bienvenida linda! La muerte del papá de Akane la voy a aclarar más adelante sí, lo prometo. Gracias por tu comentario, acá el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Saludos.

**Mary: **Hola linda te pido una disculpa en ningún momento sentí tu comentario de la novela ofensivo, mucho menos me molesto. Muy acertado tu comentario, él quiere encontrar a la mdre de su hijo, pues puede ser el único que tenga, además siempre ha querido formar una familia, pero más adelante él mismo nos dirá eso jijijii. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Cuidate mucho y nos leemos la próxima.

**Caia-chan:** Sí, el ojiazul ya sabe del embarazo de Akane y Ryoga pronto sabrá la verdad. Por la reacción de Akane esperaremos un poco más que por la de Ranma, esa será inmediata cuando Ryoga se entere. El papel de Nabiki es fundamental para descubrir la verdad de muchas cosas. Respecto a Kuno no te puedo decir si es o no el atacante de Ranma. Las actualizaciones trataré de hacerlas seguido. Saludos y cuídate mucho, nos leemos en el próximo.


	6. Primeros pasos II

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capitulo anterior**

El día de trabajo en la oficina había terminado para Akane Tendo, pero ahora estaba en su habitación buscando en su armario un vestido discreto, bonito y adecuado para la cena de esa noche, se encontraba nerviosa, ansiosa y ¿entusiasmada?, pero porque estaba así, quizás se debía a que era la primera ocasión en la que acompañaría a sus jefes a una cena de ese tipo, quizás eran los nervios por ir a un lugar tan elegante, tal vez se debía a que su jefe había insistido en ir por ella, recordaba con gracia las expresiones de su jefe ante la negativa que pasara por ella, hizo pucheros y ojitos como niño pequeño al que le niegan algo que quiere, se sorprendió al llegar a esa conclusión " algo que quiere" que intenciones puede tener alguien como Ranma Saotome en ella, una sencilla mujer, que trabajaba para él como su asistente y que además estaba embarazada, no ella no podía ni debía pensar en esas cosas, se prometió a sí misma, no volver a ilusionarse con nadie, no volvería a creer en el amor, ella tendría como gran, único y verdadero amor a su hijo y no debía romper esa promesa.

Selecciono su atuendo y decidió que disfrutaría la velada de esa noche, lo que ella no sabía era todo lo que pasaría.

**Capítulo 6 Primeros pasos II**

Decidió darse prisa para arreglarse, debía causar buena impresión. Eligió un vestido negro de un solo hombro, estilo griego, color negro, pegado en la parte de arriba hasta la cintura, caía libremente por sus piernas hasta llegar a las rodillas, complementó el atuendo con accesorios plateados, zapatillas con tacón bajo y bolso del mismo tono, el cabello se lo recogió ligeramente dejándole a la derecha, se maquillo ligeramente, tomo su abrigo y su bolso, para dirigirse a la sala a esperar a su jefe.

A las 7:00 p.m se ve a Ranma Saotome llegar al edificio donde vivía Akane, vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja. Bajó de su coche y llamó por el intercomunicador para infórmale a Akane que ya había llegado.

-Buenas noches Akane ¿estas listas? – preguntaba.

-Buenas noches, sí estoy lista, ahora abajo – respondía Akane.

-Me parece mejor subir – decía Ranma.

-Esta bien, lo espero – respondía Akane.

Minutos después Ranma llega al departamento de Akane y toca al timbre. Akane se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches – dice Akane con una hermosa sonrisa, detallando la imagen que le regalaba su jefe y es que se veía sumamente atractivo con esa vestimenta elegante.

-Buenas noches – responde él, admirando detenidamente a Akane, realmente se veía hermosa.

-¿Vamos? – pregunta Akane.

-Claro- responde ofreciéndole el abrazo. Akane cierra la puerta del departamento hasta llegar al elevador, caminaron en dirección al coche de Ranma y este le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

Durante el trayecto en el coche hablaron de temas triviales, hasta que Akane tocó un tema que creía que era algo que podía ser compartido por su jefe.

-¿Piensas participar en el torneo de caridad? – preguntaba Akane, ya que recordaba que habían invitado al azabache a un torneo para recolectar fondos para un orfanato.

-Sí , mi madre es parte de la directiva del orfanato y siempre organizan eventos para obtener fondos, en esta ocasión organizaron ese torneo - respondía con emoción, le resultaba estimulante y placenteras las sensaciones que experimentaba en un combate.

-Siempre es bueno ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan – respondía ella con una pequeña sonrisa – sobre todo si son niños que no tienen padres, es triste no tener a alguien que te abrace y quiere de la forma que solo tus padres puedan hacerlo – decía con tristeza. Ranma al escuchar el cambio en el tono de voz de ella, la miro de reojo y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – cuestionaba.

-Nada, no me hagas caso -respondía mientras giraba su rostro hacia la ventana.

-Akane ¿qué sucede? Confía en mí ¿quieres? – decía con preocupación notable en su voz y mirada.

-Solo pensaba – respondió sin girarse a verlo.

-¿En tus padres? – preguntó Ranma.

-Sí – dijo ella con la voz quebrada – los extraño mucho – dijo casi en un susurro, casi para sí misma, pero Ranma logró escuchar.

- Tus padres… - dijo dejando el resto de la pregunta en el aire, se abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan imprudente, pero ya no podía retractarse su boca fue más rápida que sus pensamientos.

-Mis padres fallecieron – respondió Akane girándose para verlo, él había estacionado el coche puesto que habían llegado al restaurante – mi mamá murió en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeña tenía 5 años y mi papá falleció hace un año en un incendio – dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por su mejillas (no sé porque me inspiras tanta confianza y tranquilidad Ranma Saotome - pensaba Akane)

-Lo siento mucho Akane, realmente no sabía lo de tus padres, no era mi intención hacerte recordar esos momentos, siento haber sido tan imprudente – expresaba culpable con una mirada de ternura y cariño, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos. Ella al sentir la mano sobre su mejilla se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo dejo hacer.

-No te preocupes, tu no lo sabías – decía ella tratando de controlar sus emociones, el recordar a sus padres le afectaba y dolía mucho, pero también estaban las sensaciones que le provocaba Ranma con esa mirada llena de ternura y tal vez ¿cariño?, la calidez y estremecimiento que sintió cuando le rozó la mejilla para secar sus lágrimas, definitivamente esas sensaciones eran nuevas y empezaba a tener miedo por lo desconocido.

-No llores, por favor, te ves linda cuando sonríes – decía brindándole él una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo ella en tono suave y bajo, parecía que sus palabras no podían salir - creo que debemos entrar- expresó pocos segundos después.

- Claro – respondió él, bajando del coche rápidamente para abrirle la puerta.

Entraron al restaurante era uno de los mejores y más exclusivos de Tokio, era elegante y moderno. Cuando ellos llegaron a la mesa ya estaba Ryoga y los socios esperándolos. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre platillos deliciosos y amenas conversaciones, el contrato se firmó cómo estaba previsto, asegurando un buen negocio para ambas partes. Durante la cena Ryoga observo detenidamente el comportamiento de Ranma y Akane, se miraban entre ellos constantemente y al hacerlo podía ver el carmín en el rostro de ella y la mirada tonta por parte de él, parecía que esos dos, empezaban a llevarse mejor de lo que él esperaba a esas alturas.

La velada termino con éxito, tras despedirse cada quien tomo camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Ranma llevó a Akane a su departamento en el camino solo conversaron de lo referente al negocio que acababan de firmar.

Al llegar al edificio Ranma bajo para abrirle la puerta del coche, le ofreció su brazo para caminar hasta la entrada del edificio. Al estar ahí decidió acompañarla hasta su departamento, estando en la puerta llegó el momento de despedirse.

-Akane gracias por una hermosa velada – decía mirándola fijamente, era una mirada tierna y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-De nada, lo pase muy bien contigo… digo con todos – termino respondiendo nerviosa y con un ligero carmín en las mejillas, no sabía porque se había referido a él tan rápidamente. Ante la primera frase de Akane sintió un ligero calor en el pecho. Siguió mirándola fijamente y se acercó más a ella logrando cerrar un poco la distancia que los separaba.

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche – expresó acercándose más a ella llevándola a estar entre la puerta y él. La mirada de él bajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, ella no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarla cada vez que se veía reflejada en ellos. Él no dejaba de bajar y subir su vista de sus ojos a sus labios.

De un momento a otro la tomo de la barbilla para levantar su rostro, se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, fue una suave, tierna y delicada caricia movió sus labios suave y delicadamente sobre los de ella, poco a poco se acercó más cerrando totalmente la distancia entre ellos hasta que la tomo de la cintura, ella mantenía los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, por un breve momento se dejó llevar y empezó a corresponderle, pero al reaccionar puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo alejo, rompiendo así la magia del momento. Ranma al sentir el rechazo de ella y de cómo lo alejaba reaccionó dándose cuenta que en realidad la había besado, no había sido un sueño, se sintió un tonto por haberla forzado, ella no le había correspondido en ningún momento, se sintió rechazado y con el ego herido, pero sobre todo le dolía ver la mirada de enojo que ella le brindaba y el rechazo que le había hecho. Ella por su parte lo miraba con molestia y como por acto reflejo subió su mano hasta estamparle sus cinco suaves y delicados dedos en la mejilla con una fuerte y sonora bofetada que hizo girar la cabeza del azabache.

-PERVERTIDO APROVECHADO – le gritó fuertemente con intención de darle otra bofetada, pero la mano de él sostuvo la de ella sosteniéndola con fuerza.

- Violenta– le respondió él dolido por la cachetada y el rechazo.

-Estúpido – respondió

-Idiota – contestó

- ¿con que derecho te atreves a besarme? – cuestiono Akane enojada.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella la miro decidió y le respondió – Me gustas Akane y me gustas mucho – le dijo con sonrisa seductora y una mirada encantadora.

-Tú a mí no – respondió débilmente y desconcertada, no se esperaba semejante atrevimiento de Ranma y menos acompañada de semejante declaración.

-¿Segura? – cuestiono alzando una ceja y levantando su mano para rozar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Akane, se sintió maravillado con la suavidad de la piel de la chica.

Ella se estremeció ante el roce y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esa caricia. Pero los abrió casi al instante al escuchar la voz de él.

-Niega qué no sentiste nada con el beso y con esta caricia – le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos chocolate que lo miraban con una mezcla de molestia y desconcierto.

-No puedes ¿verdad? – le dijo. Ella se movió hacia un lado para salir de esa prisión en la que se encontraba ya que a su espalda estaba la puerta de su departamento y enfrente el cuerpo de su jefe.

-Deje de jugar Sr. Saotome – le dijo con mirada seria – no soy igual a todas las mueres con las que acostumbra salir – le dijo cruzando de brazos en actitud retadora.

-Claro que no eres igual a todas las mujeres Akane, eres diferente una mujer única, inteligente, decidida, tierna, sincera… y algo terca y torpe debo reconocer – dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Imbécil – respondió al escuchar lo último - ¿qué pretende Sr. Saotome? – cuestionó molesta dejando de lado las primeras palabras de él quedándose solo con las ultimas.

-¿Qué pretendo Akane? – dice cruzando de brazos llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla en actitud de estar pensando – Lo que pretendo hacer es conquistarte cada día, hacer que te enamores de mí, protegerte, cuidarte y amarte con cada parte de mi ser hasta el último de mis días – le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba ternura y cariño.

-Deje de mentir Sr. Saotome, eso ni usted lo cree – respondió con una mirada decepcionada y triste al pensar que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Terca – le dijo.

-estúpido – contestó ella.

-Tonta – devolvió el insulto él.

-imbécil – correspondió ella.

Él decidió calmarse y tranquilizarse a pesar de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no devolverle el insulto.

-Dame una oportunidad Akane – le dijo tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas, la miro fijamente perdiéndose en esas lagunas chocolates – por favor – termino diciendo en un tono de súplica.

Ella no supo que contestar al instante y se perdió de la realidad, dejándose llevar por esa mirada azul marino que la miraba tan fijamente y con gran intensidad. Pasaron varios segundos en los que se perdían en los ojos del otro, hasta que ella respondió.

-Buenas noches Sr. Saotome – dijo con mirada seria, deslizó sus manos de las manos de Ranma se giró y entró a su departamento, dejando al azabache totalmente en shock abandonado en el pasillo.

Entro a su departamento con el corazón agitado y sobresaltado, se recargo en la puerta y se llevó dos dedos a sus labios recordando el beso de su jefe, se perdió en el momento y se permitió sonreír como una adolescente y es que ese beso había despertado emociones en ella que había olvidado y otras que ni siquiera había sentido en su vida. Camino hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama y se permitió pensar mejor en todo.

(Akane dejaste que te besara, que te acariciará y lo disfrutaste… Kami estuve a punto de seguir con el beso y todo lo que me dijo ¿será cierto? … no importa si es cierto o no, yo no me puedo enamorar de nuevo y menos de él, es mi jefe es un imposible, además lo único que me debe importar ahora eres tú – acariciando su vientre – no dejaré que nadie más me ilusione y me rompa el corazón – ahhhhh dando un suspiro profundo – si intenta algo más conmigo no lo permitiré por el bien de nosotros dos)

Se levantó para descalzarse, se dirigió al baño para desmaquillarse, ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes. Se vio al espejo y suspiró diciendo:-fue una velada llena de emociones es mejor que descanse ya. Así llegó a su cama se acomodó de varias formas y le llevó alrededor de media hora caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ranma al verse solo en el pasillo caminó rumbo al estacionamiento, entró al coche e inició el camino a su departamento cerca de llegar estaba cuando recibió una llamada.

-Buenas noches nenita – escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres cerdo? – contestó molesto no estaba de humor para aguantar a su amigo.

-Que genio – respondió mordaz – Mañana me entregan la información que estabas esperando – agregó molesto.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – cuestiono enojado.

-Me enviaran mañana la copia del expediente de la "Lee Clinical Medic" por si aún te interesa - respondió.

-Claro que me interesa – expresó cambiando su voz a un tono ansioso - ¿A qué hora la tendrás? – preguntó.

-Te espero a media mañana en mi casa – contesto – Nos vemos mañana

-Está bien – contestó luego corto la llamada.

Finalmente llegó a su edificio estacionó el coche en su lugar y camino hasta el elevador para llegar así a su casa. Entró se quitó el saco y se dirigió al bar que tenía se sirvió un vaso con whisky aunque no solía beber, decidió tomar un trago, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y creía que el alcohol le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales de su elegante sala, puso el trago en la mesa que tenía enfrente, se aflojo la corbata, desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, tomo el trago y apoyó un brazo en uno de los brazos del sillón. Dio unos sorbos a su bebida y dio rienda a sus pensamientos.

(La bese, finalmente me atreví a probar esos labios que desde el primer día que la conocí me llamaron la atención… ¿qué me has hecho Akane? Jamás una mujer había despertado lo que tú despiertas en mí… tus ojos me hipnotizan y me pierdo en ellos, tus gestos, tu olor, tu sonrisa que me idiotiza… ¡Maldición Akane! – dice dando un puñetazo en el sillón - ¿por qué me no correspondiste al beso, aunque sentí por un momento que lo hiciste, pero luego me apartaste, me diste una cachetada. Jamás me había pegado una mujer y vienes a ser tú la primera… Demonios... ¿Qué me ha hecho esta mujer?, ¿Cuándo y cómo empecé a sentir todo esto que siento por ella?

Con estos cuestionamientos un recuerdo de hace un par de días llegó a su mente.

**Flash back **

Se encontraba llegando al estacionamiento de la empresa para llegar a su coche y dirigirse a su casa. Cuando se encontraba saliendo del estacionamiento vio a su asistente y detallo que se veía hermosa era la primera vez que la veía con un atuendo así y es que ese vestido negro con chaqueta beige le quedaba de maravilla. Observo que iba distraída buscando algo en su bolso y estaba por cruzarse la calle sin fijarse. Detuvo el auto y se bajó de él lo más rápido que puedo y de un salto llegó hasta ella para abrazarla por detrás evitando que cruzara la calle ya que venía un auto a toda velocidad por la calle.

-Tonta debes fijarte al cruzar la calle – le dijo de golpe mientras seguía abrazándola por detrás aún. Ella se quedó en shock al ver todo lo que sucedía en un par de segundos, sentía los brazos de su jefe alrededor de su cuerpo, la voz preocupada de su jefe hablándole tan cerca de su oído y el ver pasar al vehículo derrapando y chocar frente a otro auto casi enfrente de ellos – ¿estás bien ? – pregunto preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba, deshizo el abrazo y la giró para verla de frente, la distancia que los separaba era un par de centímetros. Ella por la impresión omitió el abrazo de su jefe y se dejó girar y al ver el semblante preocupado de su jefe respondió.

-Si… esto… yo… estoy bien – respondió débilmente debido al susto.

-¿Segura, te veo pálida? – expresó preocupado llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la peliazul acariciándola y viéndola con ternura.

-Sí, no se preocupe… gracias – respondió al momento que se alejaba de él, esta actitud desconcertó al ojiazul por lo que dejó a su bocota hablar.

-¡Vaya que eres torpe! – le dijo en tono molesto.

-Idiota – contestó ella.

-Tonta – dijo él.

-Imbécil – devolvió ella.

-Torpe – correspondió él.

-Tonto – dijo ella.

-Antipática – dijo él, ella se hizo a un lado, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Él al ver que se alejaba la tomo del brazo, eso la sorprendió y forcejeo para soltar el agarre que ejercía su jefe sobre su brazo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – le pregunta molesto por dejarlo hablando solo después de haberla salvado.

-Suélteme – dice logrando soltarse por fin del agarre – Me voy a mi casa – responde seriamente y con mirada decidida.

-Eres una terca, con lo torpe que eres no creo que llegues con bien a tu casa – le dice molesto por la actitud de su asistente.

-Puedo cuidarme sola – responde de forma retadora.

-Con lo que acaba de pasar no lo creo- afirma él devolviéndole la mirada en forma de reto.

-Ese no es su problema – contesta ella iniciando la marcha.

-Akane ¿déjame llevarte a tu casa? – le dice poniéndose frente a ella cambiando su gesto molesto por un semblante sereno y conciliador.

- No es necesario – manifiesta ella al momento que se marea un poco, por lo cual se detiene al ver que casi se cae, él se da cuenta e insiste.

-Ves que es necesario, ¿deja que te llevé si? - insiste él con una mirada de cachorrito y tono suplicante. Esa actitud de él logró cambiar la actitud de ella y finalmente aceptó que él la llevará hasta su casa.

**Fin flash back **

Ranma sonrío tras ese recuerdo ere una mujer torpe, terca y necia y se asustó mucho cuando vio que iba tan distraída y ese auto estaba a punto de pasarla arroyando. Pero eso solo hacía que naciera en él, el deseo de cuidarla, protegerla y no dejar que nada malo le pase. Pero también pensaba en él hijo que ella estaba esperando, sabía por su madre que había decidido ser madre soltera y así como estaba empezando a quererla a ella estaba seguro que querría también a ese bebé, ya que esa criatura es una parte de ella.

Se terminó el trago, llevó el vaso al lavado y dejando todo en orden llegó hasta su habitación para dirigirse al baño, quitarse la ropa y tras asearse se tumbó en la cama.

Se detuvo a contemplar su habitación como si fuese la primera vez que la viera, las paredes tenían un azul marino, los muebles eran elegantes y modernos en tonos grises, tenía un vestidor con los armarios empotrados en las paredes donde se encontraba su elegante ropa que iba desde la deportiva hasta la más elegante, sus zapatos y algunos equipos de ejercicio, ese pequeño espacio contaba con unos sillones y mucho espacio más para almacenar ropa- ahhhhh- suspiro- pensaba que ese espacio sería del agrado de cualquier mujer- pero él solo tenía una mujer de ojos chocolates con la sonrisa más bella del mundo en mente para compartir dicho espacio, su departamento y sobre todo su vida , siguió con el repaso de su habitación detallo en que tenía una gran cama en el centro de la recamara y a cada lado una mesa de noche con sus respectivas lámparas, sonrió de medio lado, en definitiva su habitación y todo el departamento era muy masculino le faltaba la fragancia y la delicadeza que solo una mujer podía aportar a dicho espacio.

Suspiro cansinamente coloco sus brazos bajo su cabeza en forma de almohada y mirando el techo se detuvo a pensar que en pocas horas conocería la identidad de la madre de su hijo, sabría cómo se llama, como es física, moral y espiritualmente deseaba que fuera alguien con buenos sentimientos que fuera capaz de educar con amor, paciencia, ternura y dedicación a su hijo, pero tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza ¿ sería un matrimonio qué al no poder tener hijos habían optado por esa opción para convertirse en padres? ¿Sería una mujer soltera que sin tener pareja había tomado esa valiente decisión? Sí valiente ser madre soltera, era una decisión que solo haría alguien decidida, segura y capaz de poder brindar lo mejor de sí misma a un pequeño que dependería totalmente de ella, solo alguien así tomaría dicha decisión y su mente proyecto un rostro femenino con unos lindos y tiernos ojos chocolate, una nariz pequeña respingada, unos labios finos y rosados que se curvaban en la más hermosa sonrisa, si , su mente le llevó el rostro de Akane y pensó que realmente le encantaría que ella fuera la madre de su hijo, sería lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, el mejor regalo que los dioses le podían otorgar, sí un pedazo de cielo con cuerpo y nombre de mujer y esa mujer se llamaba Akane Tendo, aunque él le cambiaría algo a ella y solo una cosa ,el apellido y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo dijo en voz alta –AKANE SAOTOME si, sin duda alguna suena hermoso –exclamó.

Su mente siguió dando rienda a sus dudas e inquietudes ¿qué haré cuando sepa la identidad de la madre de mi hijo? ¿me permitirá ser parte de su vida? ¿aceptará que lo reconozca como mi hijo? Él o ella tiene derecho a todo lo que la familia posee y sobre todo a lo que yo poseo ¿Qué debo hacer? – se cuestionaba frustrado y desesperado - mientras se llevaba a los cabellos en señal de desconcierto. – definitivamente lo mejor será esperar a saber todo de ella para saber cómo actuar –termino de decirse a sí mismo y haciendo eso se giró para acomodarse mejor y tratar de dormir , se fijó en el reloj que tenía al lado y vio que eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado Ranma Saotome después de levantarse hizo su rutina de entrenamiento de un par de horas, tomó un baño y es así como ahora se encontraba desayunando y pensando en que debía disculparse con Akane, pero seguramente ella no querría ni verlo en estos momentos por lo que decidió hacer algo para ver si eso le ayudaba a obtener el perdón de su bella asistente. Tomó el teléfono y marco un número, hizo un pedido y tras dar las indicaciones necesarias cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en el rostro, camino hacia su habitación tomó las llaves del coche y salió rumbo a la casa de Ryoga era momento de saber la identidad de la mujer que tenía uno de sus mayores anhelos, sí uno, porque el otro era ganarse el corazón de Akane.

**En otro lugar de Tokio **

Una agotada Akane se encontraba despertando por el insistente timbre del intercomunicador de su departamento que le avisaba que alguien estaba necesitando subir hasta su casa, se sentía agotada las náuseas la seguían atacando por la madrugada, se levantó, tomó una bata y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara, después camino hasta la puerta para saber quién la buscaba.

-Diga – expreso en tono somnoliento.

-Buenos días la ¿señorita Akane Tendo? – expresó el hombre que llamaba.

-Buenos días, sí soy yo –respondío.

-Traigo un paquete para usted –expresó.

-Está bien, suba – respondió con duda, no solía recibir nada, la correspondía la dejaban en los buzones del primer piso. Tras esperar unos segundos tocaron la puerta y abrió.

- Buenos días-saludo de nuevo el mensajero – esto es para usted – dijo con un enorme y hermoso arreglo floral -¿dónde lo pongo? –pregunto.

-¿Es para mí? –cuestiono incrédula ante la belleza de tan lindo detalle – por aquí –dijo haciéndose a un lado dando paso al hombre que cargaba con el pesado arreglo- en la mesa por favor – expresó, el mensajero dejó el arreglo donde le indicó la joven y le entregó una delicada y gran caja cuadrada de un color rosado suave con un lindo moño blanco. Ella lo recibió sorprendida, emocionada e intrigada por saber quién era la persona que le mandaba todo eso.

-Gracias –respondió al mensajero con una sonrisa.

-De nada – respondió él- ¿podría firmar de recibido? – preguntó a la vez que le entregaba una hoja para hacer constancia de la entrega. Ella firmó y entregó al hombre la hoja, éste después de despedirse se retiró.

Ella se acercó al hermoso arreglo tenía una especie de escalera de rosas en un tono rosado suave y otras blancas y en la base se encontraban unos preciosos lirios también en el mismo tono y en medio tenía una hermosa tarjeta de un lindo tono azul, aspiro la deliciosa fragancia de las flores, tomo la tarjeta y la leyó:

Akane:

Siento muchísimo si el atrevimiento de besar tus hermosos y delicados labios te ofendió de alguna manera, realmente lo que menos deseo es causarte daño, sino todo lo contrario, mi más profundo y sincero deseo es cuidarte, protegerte y demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir Akane. No quiero presionarte y mucho menos incomodarte mi niña, solo te pido una oportunidad para entrar a tu corazón. Espero que las flores sean de tu agrado, sé que no se comparan para nada con tu belleza. Pd. Sé que esos chocolates son tus favoritos, espero te endulcen este bello día. Atte. Ranma Saotome.

Akane sonrió y se sonrojo con ese lindo gesto de su jefe, abrió la caja y vio que en efecto eran sus chocolates favoritos tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, cerró los ojos y disfruto el sabor amargo del chocolate con el delicioso relleno de cereza que éste tenía. Después de disfrutar esa delicia, trató de recordar como su jefe sabía que eran sus chocolates preferidos y fue así como recordó aquel día

**Flash back**

Akane estaba sentada en el sillón de su oficina frente a ella tenía una pequeña caja de chocolates con relleno de cerezas, estaba tan sumergida disfrutando de ese pequeño antojo que le acababa de entregar el mensajero, es que los chocolates eran de una famosa dulcería, el lugar era conocido por ser uno de los mejores de Japón se distinguía por la elaboración de una gran variedad de dulces desde chocolate hasta los postres más elaborados.

Estaba tan sumergida en disfrutar sus chocolates y es que no puedo resistirse a pedirlos, puesto que eran uno de sus primeros antojos. Se escuchó un toque en la puerta de su oficina, pensando que era Yuka qué le llevaría unos documentos, dio el pase de inmediato.

-Akane quiero que revisemos estos papeles – dijo Ranma entrando a la habitación y se quedó sorprendido al ver a su asistente con una caja de chocolates frente suyo y con rastros de los mismos cerca de sus labios.

-Sr. Saotome –dijo Akane sorprendida de ver que era su jefe quien había entrado a su oficina y se encontraba frente a ella – Lo siento, ¿son los documentos que le entregué por la mañana ? – cuestionó apenada haciendo de lado la caja de chocolate.

-Tranquila Akane, disfruta tus chocolates, supongo que es un antojo ¿no?- cuestiono algo divertido por los nervios de la joven.

-Esto…si –dijo -¿gusta? – dijo ofreciéndole uno al joven. Él se acercó a ella para tomar uno pero lo que hizo fue rozar con la yema de sus dedos cerca de la comisura de los labios de ella, esta al ver la acción de su jefe, retrocedió su rostro. Ranma bajo su mano, tomó un chocolate, agradeció por él y se lo llevó a la boca. Después de eso, dejaron los chocolates de lado y empezaron a revisar los documentos.

**Fin flash back**

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió más se dio cuenta que su jefe había observado en el nombre de la dulcería en la caja de chocolates de aquella ocasión y le había enviado una caja el doble de grande de aquella. Con ese detalle descubrió que Ranma Saotome podía ser alguien detallista y no sabía porque pero ese pequeño descubrimiento le encantaba. La muralla en el corazón de Akane empezó a ceder un poquito y ella no se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

Llevó la caja de chocolates con ella hasta la cocina y decidió prepararse algo para desayunar, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, tenía un largo fin de semana por delante si quería salir con todo lo que tenía por hacer.

**En casa de Ryoga **

Ranma llegaba con su coche a la casa de su amigo, próximamente sería también la casa de su hermana ya que la boda de ellos dos estaba cada vez más cerca.

Fue recibido por Ryoga y se dirigieron hasta el despacho que este último tenía, al entrar cerraron la puerta para no ser interrumpidos por los empleados.

-¿Tienes el expediente? –cuestiono ansiosa y rápidamente Ranma apenas ingresaron al despacho.

-Tranquilo, siéntate –dijo Hibiki serio indicando a su amigo y cuñado que se sentará, él ya sabía quién era la mujer que estaba esperando al hijo de su amigo y la noticia lo sorprendió por varias razones: la habían tenido demasiado cerca, era alguien muy querida y especial para él, sabia del interés de su amigo por ella, pero le preocupaba la actitud de Ranma ante la noticia y el comportamiento que este tendría a partir de hoy con ella. Ranma se sentó y vio con ojos matadores a su amigo, se veía tan tranquilo e indiferente y él se estaba muriendo por saber.

-Entrégamelo –dijo en tono serio y demandante a la vez que extendió el brazo en dirección a su amigo.

-Aquí lo tienes –dijo entregando la carpeta con la información, el azabache lo tomó – Te sorprenderás más que yo al saberlo – dijo vio fijamente a su amigo no quería perder ninguna parte de su reacción ante el hecho.

Ranma leyó la hoja descubrió los datos del registro de la muestra, encontró la fecha de la inseminación la cual era de dos meses atrás y fue ahí que leyó los datos de la madre leyó tres veces el nombre de ella – su rostro pasó de la ansiedad al asombro e incredulidad – No puede ser – dijo incrédulo a Ryoga que lo miraba algo divertido por la reacción de su amigo.

-Pues créelo –dijo –ve la página de atrás y ahí esta foto – complemento Hibiki.

-Es ella... es Akane…Akane es la madre de mi hijo– dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos a la vez que se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. – Te das cuenta Ryoga es ella, la he tenido cerca de mí estas dos últimas semanas, bueno a los dos, te das cuenta el bebé que espera es MI HIJO, mi hijo Ryoga –exclamaba Ranma caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina, moviendo los brazos mientras gesticulaba. Ryoga se puso de pie.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a su amigo – te recuerdo que es Akane y que ella significa mucho para mí – expreso.

-¿No sé qué haré? –dijo Ranma sentándose en el sillón donde estaba antes, puso sus manos sobre sus piernas, agacho su cabeza y se llevó ambos brazos a los cabellos, respiro varias veces, estaba abrumado, esa noticia lo había desequilibrado, se instaló un silencio en el lugar él pensaba y Ryoga se sentó limitándose a observarlo. Tras varios minutos Ranma rompió el silencio:

-¿Sabes Ryoga? deseo a los dos en mi vida, no, la verdad es que quiero y necesito a Akane y a mi hijo a mi lado, tú sabes que después de mi última relación hace más de un año, no me había interesado en ninguna mujer, pero Akane es única y diferente y sin proponérselo empezó a entrar en mis pensamientos y sentimientos, me nació la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla –dijo y calló ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

-¿Hablas en serio? … ¿qué sientes por Akane? –cuestionó Ryoga.

-….. –silencio por parte de Ranma.

-No te acerques a ella… si ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por ella y menos si no piensas tomarla en serio –dijo en tono molesto.

-No sé qué siento por Akane, pero es algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella incluso contra ella misma, sabes ayer la besé y me dio una cachetada – dijo en tono divertido.

-Conociendo a Akane no me extraña su comportamiento – dijo Ryoga - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – cuestionó.

-Por el momento seguir cuidándola, ¿sabes he presenciado algunos malestares del embarazado? – dijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

**Flash back**

En la oficina de presidencia se encontraba Ranma y Akane revisando unos contratos. Estaban sentados en la pequeña salita, ya que tenían todos los papeles en el escritorio.

Yuka entra a la oficina llevando consigo los tés que ambos habían pedido, tras dejarlos en la mesa se retira. Akane estaba por darle un sorbo a su té cuando el olor de este la ofende demasiado, se lleva una mano a la boca, se levanta rápidamente disculpándose y corre en dirección al baño.

Ranma al ver el malestar de la joven se levanta y va tras ella al baño que tenía en su oficina que era donde se encontraba la joven.

-Akane ¿estás bien? – pregunta preocupado al tiempo que toca la puerta. Lo único que escucha son los ruidos de su asistente devolviendo todo en el retrete.

-Akane ¿puedo entrar? - cuestiona tocando nuevamente la puerta – me preocupas Akane – dice el azabache.

-Estoy bien – responde ella débilmente.

-Akane déjame ayudarte – pide en tono suplicante. Estaba preocupado por los malestares de la chica ya eran varias las ocasiones que eso ocurría. Tras algunos minutos, la joven abre la puerta y sale con un semblante totalmente demacrado se veía afectada por los síntomas del embarazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta viéndola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Sí gracias – responde tímidamente apenada porque su jefe la viera así, siempre tenía que sufrir algún malestar frente a él y eso la apenada mucho.

-Segura ¿necesitas qué te traiga algo? – ofrece amablemente.

-Ya paso, no se preocupe – responde sonriendo cálidamente caminando nuevamente al sillón donde tenían los papeles, él camino detrás de ella y ambos se sentaron y continuaron trabajando debido a la insistencia de la chica de que se sentía mejor.

**Fin flash back**

Después de eso recuerdo, siguió conversando con Ryoga sobre lo que pensaba hacer con respecto a Akane y su hijo.

**Continuará… **

***Quería explicarles lo del aura rosa de Akane leí por ahí que cuando una mujer esta embarazada su aura es de un color rosa y para personas que pueden leer las auras de los demás es fácil reconocer eso. Por eso el detalle de que Ryoga y Ranma sospecharán eso al ver a Akane.**

**Gracias lindos por los comentarios, por seguir la historia y por agregarla a sus favoritos. También agradezco a quienes me han agregado como una de sus escritores favoritos es un honor el que me hacen. **

**Saludos para los lectores anónimos. Espero disfruten la historia. **

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios:**

**Patohf:** Hola gracias por tu comentario. Nabiki no aparece en este capítulo, pero lo hará muy pronto. Te mandó un beso, cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Caia-chan:** Hola pues acá esta lo que sucede en la cena. La parejita de Ranma y Akane ya está teniendo sus acercamientos jijiji y Nodoka ya sabe que será abuela en un par de meses. Espero te guste el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima.

**Ar30982**: Hola me alegra que la historia te guste y te parezca interesante. Espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos cordiales. Cuídate.

**Mary: **Hola linda poco a poco iré detallando más detalles sobre la familia de Akane y sobre su primo, pero para eso debemos ver algunos hechos antes. Nodoka ya sabe que el bebé de Akane es su nieto y pues este capítulo ya se enteró Ranma solo falta que Akane lo sepa, pero eso aún no sucederá. Me dirás que soy mala pero sin ahora ya son dos los sospechosos que quieren matar a Ranma. Agradezco sinceramente tus comentarios sobre que esta historia te gusta mucho. Acá esta la entrega de esta semana, espero nos sigamos leyendo. Cuídate mucho y que tengas éxito en todo. Besos y abrazos.

**Bry:** Hola pues que te puedo decir Nodoka Saotome es un encanto de mujer jijiji no es nada predecible esta linda señora y es de armas tomar jejejeje. Me alegra que cada vez aclaren algunas dudas y pues para otras habrá que esperar un poco, como tú dices l intriga mantiene el hilo de una historia, por eso me alegra que consideres que voy por buen camino con esta historia y más que digas que promete mucho. Con lo referente a su verdadera personalidad ya está saliendo esos toques del carácter de ambos, aquí deje salir otro poquito de eso jijiijijij. Espero disfrutes el capi y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola guapa me alegra que te guste la historia y como se va desenvolviendo la trama. Gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutes el nuevo capi.

**Akane ackerman:** Hola gracias por tu comentario. Ranma se está enamorando de Akane a pesar de que espera un bebé, ahora que se enteró quien es el padre veremos cómo sigue ese amor jijiji. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Lian Potter: **Hola ¡bienvenido! En este capítulo esta la respuesta de cuando Ranma se entera qué el hijo es suyo. Te cuento Ukyo y Ryoga son prometidos y están por casarse y en cuanto a Ranma y Akane ellos no son prometidos. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer el fic.


	7. Nuevas relaciones

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

Quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar el lunes como todas las semanas, pero por motivos de salud no podía acercarme al ordenador. Pero ahora les dejó un capitulo largo por la tardanza. ¡Que disfruten!

**Capítulo 7 "Nuevas relaciones" **

**Domingo por la noche**

**En el departamento de Akane**

Akane estaba acomodando su guardarropa, el verano estaba llegando a su fin y por lo consiguiente el otoño haría su aparición, vestía un ligero pijama de verano de dos piezas, tuvo un lindo fin de semana había descansado lo suficiente, disfrutado de la visita de su hermana y sobrina saliendo de compras y de paseo con ellas, esa visita sorpresa de Kasumi y Hana le alegró muchísimo. Lo único fue que extrañaron a Nabiki porque no las pudo acompañar ya que andaba de viaje por Okinawa.

(Fue un lindo domingo al lado de Hana no cabe duda que Kasumi es una gran madre ¿yo podré ser una gran madre igual que ella? ¿Mi bebé estará bien a mi cuidado? Bueno aunque debo admitir que tendré que dejarlo en una guardería, porque tengo que seguir trabajando para que no le falte nada. Aún falta mucho para conocerte –decía tocando suavemente el vientre – Bueno es hora de preparar mis cosas para mañana, debo dejar todo listo, por que levantarme cada día es más difícil- dijo buscando su vestuario de mañana - Pasé todo el fin de semana evitando pensar ¿qué haré con Ranma? Kami ¿qué hago? No puedo ni debo ceder, para él solo seré un juego, una más, pero no se lo permitiré, aunque debo reconocer que puede ser lindo, tierno, detallista, cuando se lo propone, me ha tenido paciencia con los malestares del embarazo y es que es raro que me suceden mucho frente a él, pero también es terco, tonto, engreído, vanidoso, estúpido –ahhhhhhh dando un suspiro y tumbándose en la cama, tras varios segundos – Ya sé lo qué haré me comportaré como los primeros días que empecé a trabajar, no podemos ser amigos, él no quiere solo una amistad y yo no puedo tener una relación con él ni nadie –decía Akane decidida – pero la tarjeta del arreglo dice cosas tan lindas. Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes Ranma Saotome, unos años antes y las cosas quizás hubieran sido distintas. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde.)

Después de toda esta reflexión Akane se puso de pie, arregló el desorden que tenía en el closet y terminando de ordenar se dispuso a seguir con el libro que estaba leyendo "El embarazo y sus etapas" – dijo tomando el libro, el cual tenía una pasta rosa suave con fotografías de mujeres embarazadas. Leería una hora aproximadamente. Después se dormiría ya que mañana sería un nuevo día, con nuevos retos y nuevos descubrimientos.

**En otro lugar de Tokio**

**En el departamento de Ranma**

Ranma estaba en el dojo que tenía en su departamento realizando unas katas de relajación, puesto que ya había terminado su entrenamiento.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar un baño en la tina, se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido ese fin de semana ( Creo que valió la pena esperar casi un mes para conocer a la madre de mi hijo, la cual resulta siendo nada más y nada menos, que Akane Tendo, la mujer que me atrapó desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero no es simple atracción , hay algo más ¿cariño? No es más grande que eso ¿será amor? No muy pronto para decir que la amo, ¿entonces qué es? Será el punto medio entre el cariño y el amor, sí, quizás en esa etapa me encuentro, pero ¿cómo le hago para que esa terca mujer sienta lo mismo que yo? ¿Cómo me acercó a ella? Si soy muy evidente me puede rechazar como el día en que la bese, pero si soy muy distante pensará que no era nada serio… - DEMONIOS - gritó ofuscado por no saber cómo actuar- fue casi imposible controlarme para no ir a verla en estos días, para no abrazarla, besarla, mimarla y cumplirle hasta el más pequeño y raro antojo que tuviese. Pero creo que Ryoga tiene razón debo ser cuidadoso con mi comportamiento, no debo ser muy insistente, por que terminará huyendo como la noche pasada, me costará mucho, pero debo intentarlo.

Termino de bañarse, salió y se vistió con un pantalón que caía perfectamente sobre sus caderas, dejando su torso al descubierto. Camino hasta su mesa de noche secándose el cabello con una toalla. Puso la toalla sobre sus hombros y tomó los libros que tenía sobre la mesita. Sonrió divertido al recordar la mirada de desencanto de la señorita que lo atendió en la librería.

-Definitivamente nadie se imaginó que yo comprará libros como estos – dijo tomando el libro y recostándose en la cama.

-Veamos "Padres primerizos" – dijo leyendo la portada de uno de los tres libros que había comprado ese día. – El embarazo y sus etapas – dijo viendo el otro – El primer año del bebé – leyó el último título. – Creo que iniciaré con este – dijo tomando el libro "El embarazo y sus etapas" tenía una pasta rosa suave con fotografías de mujeres embarazadas. Puso los otros dos libros en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a iniciar con su lectura. Tenía mucho que saber para cuidar de sus tesoros (Akane y su bebé).

**En Nagoya**

En un edificio de una exclusiva zona residencial de Nagoya. El edificio era moderno y muy elegante, los departamentos eran de lujo.

En el último piso del edificio se encontraba el departamento más grande, más elegante y más lujoso. Las paredes estaban pintadas en combinación de grises, negros y blancos los muebles en los mismos tonos, todo tenía un toque moderno y elegante muy propio de un departamento de hombre soltero.

En uno de los sillones de la sala estaba sentada una hermosa mujer de cabello corto castaño, ojos del mismo color con una mirada coqueta y seductora, vestía un precioso vestido corto de verano, tenía las piernas cruzadas esperando a que su compañía llegará con la copa de vino que le había ofrecido.

-Acá tienes bella Nabiki – dijo el joven castaño entregando la copa de vino sentándose al lado de ella.

-Gracias Kuno – respondió recibiendo la copa y dándole un sorbo.

-¿Te la pasaste bien en el yate? – preguntó viéndola a la vez que bebía de su copa.

-Claro fue un placentero paseo y la compañía no se diga – expresó con coquetería viéndolo fijamente.

-Me alegro mucho preciosa – dijo Kuno. Así estuvieron conversando casi una hora. Hasta que ella habló.

-Sabes creo que debo irme – dijo colocando la copa en la mesa que tenía a un lado.

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa – dijo dejando la copa en la mesa y dándole la mano a Nabiki para que se pusiera de pie. Tomados del brazo ambos salieron del departamento rumbo al departamento de Nabiki que quedaba a un par de cuadras, puesto que estaba en la misma zona.

**En Tokio**

En una hermosa casa mejor dicho "mansión" con un toque entre lo tradicional y lo moderno, era realmente acogedora y linda a pesar de ser muy grande para dos personas y los empleados, sus paredes en tonos blancos con toques de café en varios tonos, sus muebles de tonos caobas haciendo juego con todo, la sala tenía una chimenea que aportaba calidez al lugar. Y es en este lugar donde se puede ver a una hermosa pareja de prometidos ella una linda joven de cabello castaño con ojos azules y él de cabello negro con ojos verde olivo, ambos se encontraban ultimando detalles sobre su fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Estas segura de invitar a tantas personas? – cuestionaba Hikibi algo incómodo hubiera preferido algo íntimo y sencillo.

-Claro, recuerda que todas son personas importantes del mundo de negocios y no podemos excluir a nadie – decía ella emocionada.

-Está bien – respondía dando un suspiro – revisemos la lista de invitados – dijo.

-Muy bien, acá esta – respondió abriendo el archivo en el portátil.

-¿Toshiro Rossetti? – cuestionó incrédulo, sabía que el italiano llegaría a vivir a Tokio por negocios, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

-Claro, mi papá contacto con él y le aseguro que estaría en Japón en esta semana y que llegaba al país para vivir una temporada – dijo como si nada - pero ¿Por qué te sorprende? – cuestionó.

-Queremos firmar un contrato con él – dijo – No pensé que viniera tan pronto – agrego.

-Bueno sigamos – dijo ella, viendo la lista de invitados - ¿Sabes si mi hermano ya tiene pareja? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Aún no, pero te aseguro que pronto la tendrá – respondió muy convencido, estaba seguro de quien sería la pareja de su cuñado.

-¿Sabes quién es? – preguntó ansiosa.

-No – dijo secamente.

-Ryogaaaaaa – exclamo ella haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos – anda dime ¿Quién es? – dijo en tono caprichoso.

-Ukyo cielo, no tengo idea de quien sea la pareja de Ranma – dijo abrazándola y dándole de besos - ¿me crees? - preguntó casi rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Claro – contestó, dándole un beso apasionado a su prometido y olvidándose así del tema de la pareja de Ranma.

**De nuevo en Nagoya**

Nabiki Tendo estaba llegando a su departamento en el coche último modelo de Tatewaki. El edificio era elegante y lujoso, no tanto como el edificio donde Kuno vivía, pero si era uno de los mejores de la zona.

Llegando al estacionamiento Kuno aparcó el coche y como todo caballero se bajó para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, abrió el maletero y extrajo el equipaje que Nabiki había llevado al viaje que habían hecho ese fin de semana.

-¿Vamos? – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo libre.

-Claro – respondió ella caminando hasta el elevador que los llevaría al sexto piso que era donde tenía su departamento.

El trayecto en elevador fue demasiado corto para ambos debido a que iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Ella pensaba en la forma de dar el siguiente paso y él pensaba en como quedarse sin parecer insistente. Al llegar a su destino salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del departamento de ella.

Al llegar él la tomó de la cintura con la mano libre, puesto que con la otra cargaba el equipaje de Nabiki. Se inclinó quedando a la altura de ella y la beso apasionadamente y la fue conduciendo al interior del departamento. Al entrar él soltó la maleta y se aferró al cuerpo de la chica, ella acarició al castaño y lo condujo hasta el sillón, los besos y las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Nabiki consideró que ya era suficiente.

-Es tarde – dijo en tono coqueto y seductor. Era una invitación a algo más

-Sí – agregó él con el mismo tono– mañana tenemos mucho trabajo – agrego serio guiñándole un ojo, se puso de pie. Le dio la mano para que se levantará del sillón. Pero para sorpresa del castaño, Nabiki lo beso y fue así como el beso se fue convirtiendo en una invitación a algo más entre ellos. Él la abrazo y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del castaño, Kuno camino hasta la habitación de la castaña, poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama, Tatewaki quedó encima de ella sin dejar de besar los labios de ella, se decidió por bajar hasta su cuello, dejando por todo el camino suaves y delicadas caricias con sus labios. La castaña por su parte había desabotonado la camisa del castaño y acariciaba la espalda y el abdomen de su pareja, entre caricias y besos la ropa fue desapareciendo y ellos se dedicaron a conocer y disfrutar del cuerpo del otro durante toda la noche.

**Al día siguiente**

Lunes el inicio de una nueva semana laboral todos los habitantes estaban llamados a cumplir con sus obligaciones en sus respectivos empleos, era una linda mañana de finales de verano en la cual los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el centro de Tokio dando el calor característico del verano japonés.

**En una mansión de Tokio **

Se ve a dos enamorados despertar tras una larga noche de pasión. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su prometido, él la abrazaba firmemente por la cintura. Los rayos se colaban delicadamente por las cortinas color crema de la habitación. El primero en despertar fue él y se detuvo a contemplar a la hermosa mujer que dormía en sus brazos. Agradecía a los dioses que sus padres lo comprometieran desde niño con esa hermosa mujer, pero sobre todo agradecía que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad que él, estaba seguro que ella lo amaba se lo había demostrado esa noche como las tantas ocasiones que habían estado juntos y no solo en lo referente a hacer el amor, sino a comprensión, apoyo, ella era su confidente, su amiga, compañera, consejera, amante y también su prometida y muy pronto su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Decidió despertarla:

-Ukyo cielo, despierta es hora de levantarse - dijo en tono suave y cariñoso al momento que le daba besos por todo el rostro.

-mmmmmm – dijo ella, removiéndose entre los brazos de él, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos acostumbrándose al cambio de luz.

-Buenos días princesa –dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días cariño – respondió ella al terminar el beso.

-Es hora de levantarse, debemos trabajar –dijo él en tono decepcionado por tener que separarse de ella.

-No te preocupes, pronto podremos amanecer así todos los días tesoro – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro, después tomo su bata a juego con su camisón lila.

-Nos bañamos juntos –propuso él en un tono seductor.

-No –dijo ella- se nos hará tarde, tú toma un baño mientras yo prepararé el desayuno – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación. Él suspiro derrotado ante la negativa de ella.

**En otro lugar de Tokio**

Akane se dispuso a terminar su desayuno para salir a su trabajo, llevaba un lindo vestido rosa con detalles blancos cuyo escote era en v con mangas hasta el codo, se amarraba a un lado de la cintura y llegaba hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla lo complementaba con una ligera chaqueta blanca y zapatos del mismo color.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a su trabajo. Por el camino pensó en seguir firmemente con su decisión de mantener la distancia con su jefe, ella no podía… no debía hacerse ilusiones con él ni con nadie.

Diferente a Akane iba Ranma Saotome en su auto, estaba ansioso, preocupado, inquieto, no sabía cómo se comportaría con Akane a partir de ahora, claro que había decidido acercarse a ella despacio, tratando de no asustarla con sus avances, porque si no, solo lograría que ella huyera de él como lo había hecho el día que la beso. Así que esperaba que su autocontrol lo ayudará a no abalanzarse sobre ella abrazándola y besándola. Pedía a Kami que le ayudará a controlarse.

Finalmente llegó a su oficina y se encontró con una visita un poco inusual, sentado en la sala de espera se encontraba Yun Hamari vestido en un elegante traje café oscuro, camisa crema y corbata a juego.

-Buen día muchacho – saludo alegre el notario – Me da gusto verte de nuevo – expreso al momento que se ponía de pie, puesto que Ranma había caminado hasta quedar frente a él y le dio un abrazo.

-Sr. Hamari ¡qué gusto verlo! – expreso cordial y afectuoso el azabache, mientras correspondió el abrazo, le tenía mucho cariño.

-¿Tienes tiempo para atender a un viejo amigo, aunque no tenga cita? – cuestiono al romper el abrazo.

-Para usted siempre – respondió Ranma – vamos a mi oficina – agregó para girar al pasillo que les conduciría hasta llegar a dicho lugar.

-Vamos – dijo el notario.

Ambos caminaron hasta la elegante oficina. Yun se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraba frente al escritorio, Ranma camino para sentarse en su cómodo sillón. Después de tomar asiento el notario empezó la conversación.

-Te preguntarás el motivo de mi visita ¿verdad? – cuestiono al ver el semblante interrogante del ojiazul.

-La verdad si- respondió de inmediato.

-Antes de decirte el motivo de mi visita, déjame decirte que estoy realmente orgulloso del trabajo que has hecho estos años al frente de la Corporación, has realizado un trabajo excepcional y tu desempeño como jefe es digno de admiración muchacho. Tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ver todo lo que has logrado hasta el momento – manifestó con la voz lleno de orgullo y admiración por el joven que tenía frente a él, lo conoció desde pequeño y lo quería como a uno más de sus nietos.

-Gracias por sus palabras Sr. Hamari, realmente creo que son sinceras y sabe que usted es alguien querido y respetado por mi persona, por ello déjeme decirle que no creo que mi abuelo estuviera orgulloso de mí, él hubiera sido el primero en reprochar y marcar cada error que he cometido hasta el momento y darle dimensiones exageradas, además de que estoy seguro que se habría opuesto rotundamente a muchas de mis decisiones- decía en tono serio para Ranma recordar la actitud fría y distante con la cual su abuelo lo trataba no era de su agrado.

-Estas equivocado Ranma, Tetsu estaba orgulloso de ti, fuiste su orgullo, tu abuelo no quiso cometer los errores que cometió con tu padre y tío; y a mi parecer con Iori, todo lo que hizo fue por convertirte en un hombre exitoso en el mundo empresarial y gran un artista marcial – dijo Yun trayendo a recuerdo palabras que su amigo le había expresado en repetidas ocasiones cada vez que hablaban de Ranma.

-Realmente para Tetsu Saotome fui uno más de sus discípulos en el arte y un empleado más con la única diferencia que me educó para ser su sucesor a la cabeza de la Corporación- dijo con resentimiento al recordar que jamás escucho una palabra de aliento o de afecto por parte de quien fuese su abuelo.

-Eres terco igual que él muchacho – expresó el anciano, sin duda alguna Testu y Ranma Saotome eran más parecidos de los que ellos dos sabían o querían reconocer.

Conversando estaban cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Tras recibir el permiso la persona entra.

-Buenos días- saludo- Disculpe la interrupción Sr. Saotome, pero necesito urgentemente su firma en unos documentos – decía una Akane seria y apenada de interrumpir a su jefe, pero llevaba más de una hora esperando y la visita de su jefe no salía.

-Adelante Akane – decía Ranma con un intenso brillo en su mirar azul- grisáceo, su semblante de seriedad y molestia cambio por uno de completa felicidad y alegría ante la presencia de Akane y para demostrar eso, bastaba con ver la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. – Te presento a Hamari Yun un gran amigo de la familia además de ser el propietario del "Bufete Hamari" – dijo presentando al licenciado.

-Yun ella es Tendo Akane asistente de presidencia – presentaba el azabache a la joven de ojos chocolates.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Hamari – dijo Akane haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío señorita Tendo – dijo él con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Cuáles son los papeles que debo firmar Akane? – preguntó Ranma.

-Son estos – dijo ella entregando la carpeta con los documentos dentro.

-Muy bien – dijo al momento de tomar la carpeta, los leyó y los firmó - ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto viendo con ternura a Akane. (Realmente se ve hermosa esta mañana, ese vestido rosa le sienta muy bien, cómo quisiera poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y sobre todo ahora que sé que el hijo que esperas es mío) pensaba alejándose de la realidad.

-Es todo Sr. Saotome – dijo en tono serio – Un gusto conocerlo – dijo dirigiéndose al Sr. Hamari.

-El gusto fue mío señorita – respondió él.

-Permiso – dijo Akane y así como entró a la oficina salió. Lo que ella no pudo apreciar fue la boba sonrisa que tenía su jefe y la mirada sagaz que tenía el anciano Hamari. Tras algunos segundos decidió romper el silencio que había quedado al salir Akane.

-Bueno te diré el motivo de mi visita – dijo Yun cambiando de tema.

-Me parece bien – respondió el joven Saotome.

- Verás cuando tu abuelo enfermó me llamó para que fuese al hospital a verlo ya que quería cambiar su testamento – contó rememorando los hechos.

-Eso no lo sabía – dijo Ranma extrañado – siempre pensé que tenía todo en orden incluido su testamento – agregó.

-Así era, pero decidió hacer unos cambios – conto – cuando le lleve los papeles para que los firmará me entregó una carta con instrucciones de que la entregará dos años y medio después de su muerte y ese plazo se cumple hoy, por eso me encuentro aquí muchacho – terminó de contar el notario.

-No entiendo, Iori se encuentra en la fábrica o al menos eso creo – dijo confundido.

-No muchacho esa carta es para ti – dijo extrayendo de su portafolio un sobre que depositó sobre el escritorio frente a los ojos de un sorprendido e incrédulo Ranma.

-¿Para mí? - cuestiono incrédulo Ranma.

-Así es Ranma – dijo divertido ante la reacción del ojiazul.

-¿Sabe de qué trata? – cuestiono con la duda pintada en todo el rostro.

-No – respondió – Tetsu me la entregó sellada y así ha estado hasta la fecha – manifestó solemnemente.

Ranma la tomó y vio que estaba dirigida a él, claramente distinguió la letra de su abuelo, sus ojos y su rostro reflejaban duda, desconcierto e intriga ante la misiva que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Piensas leerla? – interrogó Yun.

-La verdad no lo sé – contestó – Le diré que me intriga saber su contenido, pero no sé si estoy preparado para leer la lista de reclamos que de seguro tendrá dentro – dijo en tono hastiado, dejándole sobre el escritorio.

-Léela cuando estimes conveniente muchacho – dijo Hamari

-No prometo nada- respondió seriamente.

-Mejor cuéntame ¿tienes pareja? – cuestionó.

-Por el momento no – respondió con cierto brillo en la mirada pues recordó a su bella asistente.

-Estoy seguro que eso cambiará pronto ¿no? – cuestionó atando cabos ya que resulto obvio que el brillo que Ranma tenía cuando le hizo esa pregunta era el mismo que vio cuando entró la asistente, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – cuestionó intrigado por la seguridad que veía tanto en las palabras como en el semblante del hombre que tenía frente a él.

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás. Creo que es hora de irme. Cuídate mucho Ranma– dijo al momento que se ponía de pie.

-Usted también – dijo él estrechando la mano que le ofrecían a modo de despedida.

Al salir Yun Ranma decidió revisar unos documentos que tenía pendientes, el regreso de Mousse estaba cerca y necesitaba tener todo listo para enviarlo al proyecto en Okinawa. Se entretuvo más de dos horas y se extrañó que Akane ni Ryoga llegarán en toda la mañana. Bueno la primera si había llegado pero un par de minutos y de eso hacia horas. Por ello decidió llamar a la línea de la oficina de Akane pero nadie le respondió, así que llamó a Yuka.

-Yuka ¿sabes por qué Akane no responde en su oficina? – cuestionó a la secretaria.

-Ella y el Sr. Hibiki salieron al banco a entregar los papeles que usted firmó – informaba la secretaria.

-Gracias Yuka, avísame cuando regresen – respondía desanimado. Si bien le había alegrado el ver a Akane horas antes, lo que no le había alegrado; sino todo lo contrario le había molestado fue el tono distante y el uso de ese formal Sr. Saotome que uso para referirse a él.

**En el banco **

Akane estaba sentada en la oficina de la gerencia del Banco junto con Ryoga andaban realizando los trámites correspondientes del desembolso para el proyecto de Okinawa, agradecía que fuese Ryoga quien la acompañaba y no Ranma le temblaron las piernas cuando lo vio en la oficina y es que se veía atractivo en ese traje azul marino con camisa blanca. Pero ella había tomado una decisión sería única y exclusivamente la asistente, nada más ni siquiera su amiga, no podía ni debía. Ryoga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Akane… Akane – dijo Ryoga tratando de llamar la atención de ella.

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco – dijo apenada - ¿qué me decías? – pregunto

-Te decía que al parecer tendrá que venir Ranma por que faltaron unos papeles y solo él los puede firmar como represente legal de la Corporación – expreso, Akane se tensó inmediatamente y Ryoga se dio cuenta de ella - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-Este… yo… Sí, estoy bien – respondió suavemente. (Maldición justamente agradecía por que no estaba aquí y ahora resultaba que tiene que venir ¡Kami! ¿qué hice para merecer esto? pensaba abrumada.) – Entonces ¿regresaremos a la oficina? – pregunto rogando para que así fuera y no encontrarse con su jefe.

-Sabes ya es hora de comer ¿te parece si vamos a algún restaurante y ahí nos reunimos con Ranma? – decía Hibiki.

-Me parece – decía Akane realmente tenía hambre ya que últimamente comía seguido y más de lo que acostumbraba. Lo único era que no le apetecía compartir la mesa con el ojiazul.

Ryoga explicó al gerente que regresarían más tarde a firmar los documentos que habían faltado y así se dirigieron al restaurante de Ukyo, ya que se encontraba cerca del banco.

Llegaron al restaurante y fueron atendidos inmediatamente. Todos eran muy amables y como no serlo, era el prometido de la dueña quien llegaba y debían atenderlo lo mejor posible. Ryoga saludo a todos a su paso. Hasta que llegaron a una mesa que se encontraba en la terraza. Ryoga se disculpó y dijo que buscaría a su prometida para saludarla.

Akane admiró asombrada el restaurante era hermoso, elegante y moderno tenía dos pisos, la primera planta estaba decorada en tonos cálidos los muebles eran de madera oscura y todo el ambiente daba la sensación de calidez. El piso de arriba era un poco diferente en cuanto a los tonos de las paredes, pero mantenía sintonía con la planta baja. En cambio la terraza tenía las mesas de madera negra con vidrio y las sillas a juego, el lugar tenía una fuente y varias flores alrededor de la misma. El lugar era simplemente precioso. Pero la voz de Ryoga sacó a Akane de su análisis del lugar.

-Ranma no tarda en venir. Tendremos que esperarlo acá, después regresaremos al banco e iremos a las oficinas del Gobierno metropolitano por los permisos– informaba Hibiki ya que ellos tenían que ir a ciertos lugares.

-Está bien – respondía Akane resignada. Minutos después se ve llegar a una hermosa mujer castaña con ojos azules, piel blanca, nariz respingada, dueña de un lindo y formado cuerpo formado por una pequeña cintura y unas largas y definidas piernas. Vestía una hermosa falda color verde manzana y una blusa blanca con escote en v, sandalias altas a juego y su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

-Cielo te presento a Akane Tendo – dijo Ryoga presentándole a su prometida una vieja amiga.

-Akane ella es Ukyo – decía Ryoga con ojitos brillosos y llenos de cariño viendo a la castaña.

-Mucho gusto Akane – dijo la castaña abrazando a la chica.

-El gusto es mío – respondió la peliazul correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Me alegra conocerte al fin Akane. Me han hablado mucho de ti – comento en tono cómplice viendo a su prometido.

-Espero que cosas buenas – comento ella con una sonrisa.

-Muy buenas diría yo – dijo la chica riendo.

-¿Nos acompañarás verdad? – Pregunto Ryoga viendo a Ukyo – Ranma viene en camino – agrego.

-Claro que sí. ¿Les parecen unas entradas mientras esperamos a que llegué mi hermanito?- dijo llamando un mesero.

-Sí – respondieron ambos. Ukyo ordenó algunos bocadillos que eligieron entre los tres.

-¿Algún vino u otra bebida? – preguntó Ukyo.

-Yo no puedo beber – respondió Akane y ante la mirada desconcertada de Ukyo agrego- Es que estoy embarazada- dijo con una sonrisa había decidido contar con orgullo sobre su bebé sin importarle el qué dirán.

-No lo sabía. Muchas felicidades Akane – decía emocionada Ukyo- Tú esposo y tú deben estar muy felices – complemento.

-Cielo – dijo Ryoga mirando a Ukyo queriendo decirle no seas imprudente cariño. Pero como siempre la bocota de los Saotome hizo aparición.

-No estoy casada – respondía un poco incómoda Akane- Soy madre soltera – complementó con notable orgullo.

Después de la respuesta que Akane le dio a Ukyo. Se escuchó una voz saludar. Akane inmediatamente se tensó, pues estaba de espaldas a la voz.

-Buenas tardes – dijo el recién llegado.

-Hasta que apareces hermanito – respondió en tono de reproche Ukyo.

-No seas exagerada Ukyo - dijo restándole importancia al comentario de su hermana. Saludo a su hermana con un tierno beso en la mejilla y un efusivo abrazo a Ryoga le dio la mano y cuando llegó el turno de saludar a Akane se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla y ella retrocedió la cabeza y le extendió la mano. El hecho disgusto a Ranma pues el desaire fue presenciado por su hermana y cuñado. Akane decidió omitir la presencia de ellos y actuar manteniendo la distancia entre ella y Saotome.

Para romper la tensión llegó el mesero con los bocadillos que habían ordenado. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue distendiendo.

-¿Cómo van con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso? – preguntó Akane.

-Todo bien, solo quedan pequeños detalles. Por cierto espero nos acompañes Akane. – decía Ukyo mientras llamaba a uno de los meseros para ordenar. Cada uno ordeno lo que deseaba y el mesero se retiró. - ¿Ya tienes pareja? cuestiono cuando el mesero ya no estaba cerca.

-Claro que los acompañaré y no tengo pareja. Pienso ir sola– decía Akane.

-¿Podrías ser la pareja de mi hermano? – decía Ukyo había notado las miradas que Ranma le dirigía a Akane y como está a veces lo miraba de reojo. - ¿Verdad hermanito? – decía Ukyo viendo a Ranma.

-Por mí encantado- respondía el azabache agradeciendo la intromisión de su hermana. Akane se incomodó ante la propuesta de los hermanos, pero le dio pena contradecir a Ukyo se había portado muy bien con ella, concediéndole satisfacer varios antojos en esa comida.

-¿Aceptas Akane? - preguntaba Ryoga que decidía ayudar un poco a su amigo.

-Está bien – respondía Akane no muy convencida de asistir con Ranma al evento. Sabía que no sería una fiesta cualquiera, ya que no todos los días se anunciaba un compromiso como el de ellos, ya que pertenecían a dos de las familias más importantes de Japón.

-Será un placer ir contigo Akane- decía Ranma viendo fijamente a los ojos a la peliazul.

Para suerte de Akane llegó el mesero y se evitó el comentario pesado con el que pensaba contestarle a su jefe. El resto de la comida trascurrió tranquilo. Terminaron de comer y tras despedirse de Ukyo se dirigieron al banco. Akane logró irse con Ryoga a pesar de la insistencia de Ranma porque se fuese con él.

Llegaron al banco y realizaron todos los trámites que tenían que hacer. Después se dirigieron al Gobierno metropolitano por los permisos. Todo salió bien y regresaron a la oficina. Akane siguió viajando con Ryoga de lo más tranquila. Ranma iba furioso Akane estaba fría y distante con él. Ryoga iba de lo más divertido al ver el comportamiento de ese par. Se había fijado del juego de miradas desafiantes y retadoras. De la sonrisa boba de Ranma al ver a Akane y del nerviosismo de ella al estar tan cerca de Ranma.

(¿Cuánto tardará este par en darse cuenta de lo que sienten? Espero por el bien de los tres que sea pronto) ¡Hay Akane! ¿Cómo reaccionarás al saber que el padre del hijo que esperas es Ranma? pensaba Hibiki viendo de reojo a su amiga. )

Finalmente llegaron a la Corporación. Cada uno se dirigió a su oficina tenían trabajo que hacer debido a que todo les había salido bien en las diligencias que habían hecho.

**En Nagoya**

En las oficinas de K&K de presidencia se encontraba Tatewaki esperando a su cita de esa tarde. Finalmente se encontraba en Japón la persona que le aseguraba un nuevo panorama para su empresa y fue así como le llama su secretaria.

-Sr. Kuno el señor Rossetti acaba de llegar- informa la secretaria.

-Hazlo pasar- responde el castaño.

Tocan la puerta de la oficina de Tatewaki e ingresan la secretaria seguida de Toshiro. La secretaria se retira dejando a los dos hombres en la oficina.

-Buen día Kuno – saluda Rossetti, estrechando la mano de Kuno.

-Buen día Toshiro – dice Kuno mientras corresponde el saludo. Ambos toman asiento y Tatewaki inicia la conversación.

-Esperaba verte la otra semana- dice recodando lo que el italino- japonés le había informado la vez que lo encontró en Italia.

-Decide adelantar todo, por eso pedí cita para este día- respondía recordando lo mismo que su interlocutor.- ¿Tienes lista la propuesta? – preguntó y es que sabe quién es la asesora de K&K y le urge conocerla en persona.

-Claro. Te parece si pasamos a la sala de juntas. Ahí nos reuniremos con Nabiki Tendo la asesora comercial- decía Kuno.

-Está bien. Vamos- respondía Toshiro

Después de escuchar la respuesta de Toshito, Kuno llamó a Nabiki.

-Srta. Tendo la esperamos en la sala de juntas con la propuesta para el Sr. Rossetti- informa a su asesora comercial.

-Enseguida – respondía la castaña. Cortando la llamada.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas.

En la sala de juntas ambos hombres esperaban por la joven mujer que explicaría la propuesta de unión entre ambas empresas. Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, Kuno dio el permiso de ingresar y es así como se ve entrar a una mujer de ojos y cabello castaño, ataviada con un elegante vestido negro sin mangas, cuello en v, pegado al cuerpo que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, también usaba una chaqueta color salmón de corte elegante y zapatos altos a juego con la chaqueta. Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie para recibir a la dama.

-Toshiro Rossetti es un honor presentarte a Nabiki Tendo la asesora comercial de K&K- decía Kuno presentado a la castaña.

-Srta. Tendo él es Toshiro Rossetti- expresaba Kuno haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

- Un gusto señorita Tendo – decía Toshiro admirando a Nabiki y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. La castaña respondió al saludo.

- El gusto es mío Sr. Rossetti – respondió Nabiki observando detenidamente al hombre frente a ella, había algo en la mirada de él que le extrañaba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Toshiro por su parte no dejaba de verla y pensar que finalmente la tenía frente a él. Pero Kuno sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, no le gustó la forma en que ambos se miraban.

-Nos sentamos – dijo Kuno.

-Claro – respondieron ambos.

Nabiki preparó todo para explicarle la propuesta a Rossetti. Lo hizo muy bien, detallando los beneficios, las fechas, las responsabilidades por ambas partes, etc.

Toshiro hizo algunas observaciones que a Nabiki no le convencieron mucho, pero tuvo que aceptar ya que para ser la primera reunión de la futura sociedad entre ambas empresa había resultado bien. Pero debía cuidarse de Toshiro la forma en que la miraba no le gustaba para nada.

Toshiro por su parte sabía mucho sobre la vida de la castaña y sus hermanas, había investigado lo suficiente, pero tenía que acercarse más a Nabiki ya que era a la que tendría más cerca, pero eso no descartaba que no descansaría hasta conocer a Kasumi y Akane. Eran sus primas y quería que conocieran a su esposa e hija así como él quería conocer y formar parte de la vida de ellas. Pero sobre quería conocer la verdad tras la muerte de su madre y tía.

**En Tokio**

En la oficina de presidencia se encontraba Ranma Saotome de un pésimo humor. Recibir una carta de su abuelo no había sido de su agrado. Le trajó recuerdos desagradables de los momentos que vivió con él. Y para agregarle más a su mal carácter no había visto Akane desde que regresaron a la oficina. (Maldición ¿por qué me tratas así Akane? que no entiendes que me muero por abrazarte y besarte.) Pensaba el azabache dando un puñetazo a su escritorio. Después del impacto de su puño tomo el teléfono y marcó la extensión a la oficina de Akane.

-Akane necesito verte en mi oficina – dijo en tono serio. Cuando le contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Enseguida- respondía seriamente ella. (Maldición y ahora ¿qué hago?) Tranquila y recuerda no cedas, él no es para ti. No puedes, ni debes tener una relación con él ni con nadie.- se daba ánimos a si misma Akane. Salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

Akane toco la puerta y le dieron permiso de ingresar.

-¿Quería verme Sr. Saotome? – decía ella caminando hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

-Sí, Akane – respondía seriamente el azabache – Toma asiento – dijo. Ella se sentó y espero a que él hablará.

-Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa Akane – dijo viéndola a los ojos- Sé que mi atrevimiento del otro día, te molestó, pero como te dije en la nota que iba junto con el arreglo, no es mi intención hacerte daño, yo quiero algo muy serio contigo. – dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse en el sillón que esta junto al sillón donde Akane estaba sentada. Akane con esas palabras confirmó su temor, su jefe quería seguir con el juego de querer algo con ella y no pensaba permitir que jugarán con ella, no de nuevo, suficiente tuvo con Shinnosuke. Por eso decidió hablar:

-Deje de mentir Sr. Saotome, usted no puede, no quiere, ni debe tener nada conmigo más allá de lo profesional- decía Akane seriamente.

-Te equivocas Akane, no estoy mintiendo, quiero, puedo y necesito tener algo contigo más allá de lo profesional. No tengas miedo, no quiero jugar contigo – decía con aparente calma.

-¿Miedo yo? – decía molesta Akane - ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que tengo miedo, si ni siquiera me conoce " señor"- decía ella moletas y remarcando la última palabra.

-Claro que tienes miedo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? – cuestionó, pero decidió seguir hablando- Déjame decirte que sé lo que siente que jueguen con tus sentimientos, conozco la traición y el engaño, la desilusión, el dolor, la soledad y la decepción de saber que la persona que decía amarte no lo hacía, que solo jugo contigo, que todas las veces que te dijo Te amo, te quiero jamás las sintió y que todo cuanto hizo contigo lo hacía con otro y que conozcas con quien te pongan el cuerno es PEOR – dijo molesto recordando todo lo que había vivido en la última relación que tuvo. Para Akane las palabras de Ranma parecían describir lo que ella pasó con Shinnosuke, pero Ranma solo recordaba la traición de la cual había sido víctima.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Hasta que Akane decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué habla así? ¿Qué sabe de mí para decirme eso? – cuestiono a la defensiva. Creyendo que sabía de la traición de la que había sido víctima.

-Lo digo por mí, porque viví una traición Akane y no quiero hacerle eso a nadie y menos a ti. Créeme por favor. – decía tratando de convencerla para que creyese en sus palabras. Akane al saber el motivo por el cual él le decía eso y al ver como la miraba, decidió creerle. - ¿me crees?

-Creo que vivió una traición, pero no creo que quiera algo honesto conmigo. – respondía.

-Dame una oportunidad Akane para demostrarte con hechos que quiero tener algo serio y formal contigo – decía con mirada tierna y tono suplicante.

-Entre usted y yo no puede, ni debe haber nada. No se da cuenta, no somos iguales, usted tiene una posición económica muy por encima de la mía, pertenecemos a mundos distintos, usted está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere con solo pedirlo, en cambio yo he tenido que esforzarme para lograr las cosas. Además olvida algo muy importante, el hecho de que estoy embarazada y para mí no hay nada más importante que mi bebé – decía tranquila y decidida tratando de convencer a Ranma de que no insistiera, para ello decidió contarle un poco lo que sentía y pensaba sobre el hecho del porque entre ellos no podía haber nada.

-Nada de eso es cierto Akane. Debes conocerme para saber que no creo en distinciones de ningún tipo. Y sobre todo lo de tu embarazo no es ningún problema para mí, quiero ser parte de la vida de los dos, pasar tiempo con ustedes, cuidarlos, protegerlos. Solo déjame entrar en tu vida Akane - decía tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas. Viéndola con una mezcla de ternura y cariño. Akane estaba confundida por todas las emociones, se sentía desbordada por la incredulidad de que Ranma le hablará así ¿con ternura?, ¿cariño?; sentía flaquear respecto a la decisión que había tomado con respecto a tomar distancia de él.

-No lo haga difícil – decía soltando las manos del agarre del azabache.

-Tú lo haces difícil – decía Ranma molesto por la reacción de rechazo.

-Entienda, por favor – decía ella con cierto tono de súplica- No me haga tomar una decisión que no quiero- decía creyendo que la única forma de convencer a Ranma era alejar definitivamente de él, éste por su parte tuvo temor al escuchar la última frase de ella, se imaginó muchas cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres con tomar una decisión que no quieres? – contesto en tono molesto, temiendo lo peor.

-Si no deja de insistir, renunciaré – dijo seria. Ranma palideció si ella renunciaba ya no la tendría cerca y con ello perdería a ambos, todo por la insistencia de él.

-No hagas eso por favor – pidió- No quiero que renuncies y menos por mi culpa -dijo decepcionado poniéndose de pie. Caminando en dirección a la ventana. Akane se arrepintió al ver todo el comportamiento de él, esa tristeza tan marcada en los gestos de su rostro, en la mirada y el tono de voz.

Se instauro en silencio en esa oficina. Él de espalda a ella, mientras que Akane sentada en el mismo lugar tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho en esa conversación.

Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos:

Akane: ¿No sé qué hacer? El renunciar parecía una opción para alejarme de la insistencia de él, no tendría problemas porque el contrato me da la libertad de dejar el cargo sin pagar indemnización alguna, pero debo reconocer que tengo casi un mes trabajando aquí y le he tomado cariño al lugar, pero lo más importante es que necesito ahorrar para mantener a mi bebé. Kami ¿qué hago? ¿Renuncio o sigo? Por ello decidió seguir con su empleo, deseando que Kami le ayude con lo que pueda venir. Mientras que el otro ocupante de la oficina.

Ranma: ¡Demonios! No puede renunciar, si lo hace los perderé a ambos y no puedo permitirlo. Pero ¿Cómo hago para que se quede? …. ¡Maldición! No debí insistir y decirlo todo lo que dije. Tras pasar unos minutos así, el ojiazul decide romper el silencio.

**Continuará… **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por seguirla. Se les quiere mucho. **

¿Cómo creen que terminen estos dos?

Ahora a responder sus comentarios del capítulo anterior.

**Caia-chan:** Hola saludos cordiales. Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Finalmente Ranma encontró a su hijo y lo tenía bien cerca jijijiji pero Akane se hará un poco la difícil. Las cosas buenas cuestan jejejeje. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**Lian Potter: **Hola linda siento mucho el cambio de género. Sí Nodoka ya sabe que el bebé de Akane es su nieto. Más adelante se verá el desarrollo del embarazo y la relación de ellos. Buen punto el de Kuno, Iory y el tío de Akane tengo unas sorpresitas por ahí con ellos jijiji. Con respecto a Ranma y Ryoga si ambos están peligro y ese medicucho no es nada ético. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario. Un gusto linda.

**Patohf: **hola ¿Cómo ves que el atrevido de Saotome se atrevió a besar a Akane? Ya hora no jejejejeje. Pero como ves en este capítulo no le está poniendo las cosas fáciles. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho. Saluditos.

**Cami Sky: **Hola me alegra que te animaras a leer la historia. Espero te recuperes pronto de la bronquitis, abrígate y toma los medicamentos a la hora. Agradezco tus halagos sobre la trama, redacción y el manejo que hago de los personajes. Este Ranma me encanta y nos seguirá sorprendiendo más y te confieso que yo también quiero uno así para mí, pero no he descubierto que los hagan a pedido snif snif. Nos leemos la siguiente entrega. Espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias y cuídate mucho.

**Mary: **Hola linda te admiraste con el beso de nuestros protagonistas jijijij. Al fin se dio cuenta Ranma ya hora ¿verdad? Ranma tendrá que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no abrir su bocota con Akane antes de tiempo. Me alegra que tengas la sonrisa del gato de Alicia jijijiji. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**Own son:** Hola bienvenido me alegra que te gustase la pelea de este par de tercos, las cosas entre estos dos se empiezan a poner interesante cada quien querrá hacer su voluntad y deberán aprender muchas cosas.

**artyHeMi: ** Hola sí como tú dices cada vez se pone más bueno. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Con el tiempo veremos cómo van sucediendo las cosas entre nuestro par de tercos. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Bry:** Hola linda me alegra que te fascinará el capítulo. Al fin un casi beso, Akane no correspondió del todo por sus miedos, pero estuvo lindo. Esa parte de cambiarle el apellido créeme que me encantó cuando lo estaba escribiendo y me alegra saber que a ti te gusto. Awwwwwwwwww me salió un poco cursi jejejejejeje. Al fin supo la verdad, ya tiene ese expediente en sus manos y a sus tesoros a cerca. Más adelante veremos cómo Ranma afronta el hecho de decirle o no a Akane sobre la paternidad del bebé que ella espera.

Gracias por tus palabras me alegra ver que cumplo con mi objetivo de trasmitir emociones a través de las palabras que narran la historia. Agradezco que consideres que promete mucho la historia espero que siga siendo de tu gusto cada actualización. Tranquila con el pulso cardiaco, no sea que nos causes un susto, por fis jejejejee. Nos leemos la siguiente semana. Besos, cuídate mucho. De nuevo gracias

**Natalia Saotome Tendo:** Hola Naty me alegra saber que te gusta mucho la historia y la forma en la que escribo. Tienes razón el fic tiene un poco de todo, espero salir bien y no descuidar mucho ningún aspecto. Siento si te mareaste un poco con los nombres y las relaciones familiares, poco a poco se irán conociendo más esas relaciones y será más fácil no confundirse, al menos eso espero. Acá esta la actualización, nos leemos linda. Besos.


	8. Partes del pasado

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos:

Akane: ¿No sé qué hacer? El renunciar parecía una opción para alejarme de la insistencia de él, no tendría problemas porque el contrato me da la libertad de dejar el cargo sin pagar indemnización alguna, pero debo reconocer que tengo casi un mes trabajando aquí y le he tomado cariño al lugar, pero lo más importante es que necesito ahorrar para mantener a mi bebé. Kami ¿qué hago? ¿Renuncio o sigo? Por ello decidió seguir con su empleo, deseando que Kami le ayude con lo que pueda venir. Mientras que el otro ocupante de la oficina.

Ranma: ¡Demonios! No puede renunciar, si lo hace los perderé a ambos y no puedo permitirlo. Pero ¿Cómo hago para que se quede? …. ¡Maldición! No debí insistir y decirlo todo lo que dije. Tras pasar unos minutos así, el ojiazul decide romper el silencio.

Pero tocaron la puerta y era Ryoga quien pedía ingresar. Ranma decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Venía a revisar esto contigo – dijo viendo a ambos serios y tensos. - ¿Interrumpo? – cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-No. Para nada – respondió Akane- Sr. Saotome no se preocupe todo está bien- dijo poniéndose de pie. – Permiso – dijo a ambos para encaminarse hasta la puerta y salir de allí. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta su oficina para pensar mejor en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras en la oficina de Ranma

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Creo que tiene miedo – dijo serio y contándole en parte lo que había sucedido.

-Te dije que no la presionarás – dijo en tono molesto.

-Ni me digas – respondió en tono cortante- ¿A qué venias? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Necesito que revisemos los detalles para el viaje de Okinawa – dijo seriamente.

-Está bien – respondió y se dedicaron a trabajar lo que faltaba del día.

**En otro lugar de Tokio**

En un lujoso departamento de Tokio se encontraba Iory Saotome, vestía elegantemente un pantalón beige y una camisa negra. Estaba en su despacho esperando por su socio para ponerse de acuerdo en el siguiente paso del negocio que estaban realizando.

Tocan el timbre y deduce que es la persona que espera. Tras el pasar de unos minutos, la empleada le informa que quien esperaba acababa de llegar.

-Dígale que pase – responde ante la información de la empleada.

-Buenas tardes – responde el recién llegado.

-Buenas tardes toma asiento – invitó Iory, el "socio" tomó asiento frente a Iory – deseas algo de tomar – ofreció. Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al bar que tenía en un lado de su elegante despacho.

-Un whisky – respondió, Iory sirvió la bebida para ambos y le entregó a su "socio" el trago y se sentó nuevamente en el lugar que ocupaba.

-¿Tienes el dinero? – cuestionó Iory.

-Claro. Solo necesito que me entregues lo acordado y es tuyo. – respondió.

-La entrega será como siempre. – informo Iory.

-Pensé que dejarías el negocio con la reciente aparición de tu primo – expresó curioso.

-Las entregas serán más distanciadas nada más. No te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control, además tengo tanto derecho como a él a disfrutar los beneficios de ser un Saotome – dijo quitado de la pena.

-Tú no cambias Iory – dijo divertido.

-Tú tampoco – respondió igual. Y así continuaron ultimando los detalles de su próxima transacción. Y los siguientes pasos de su plan.

**En la Corporación Saotome**

El día de trabajo termino. Ranma fue el último en irse de la oficina, no quería cruzarse con Akane, no sabía cómo comportarse después de lo ocurrido, no sabía si continuaba con la plática que interrumpió Ryoga o daba el asunto por concluido. Akane en cambio apenas llegó la hora de salida, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa. No quería ver a su jefe, había decidido quedarse a seguir trabajando para él, pero no sabía cómo afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando con él.

**En la mansión en las afueras de Tokio**

Se aprecia una hermosa residencia tradicional japonesa, posee dos pisos un precioso jardín delantero con flores de diversos colores y una fuente a un lado, desde el portón principal se aprecia un camino de piedras rojas que conducen a la entrada principal de la casa.

El interior de la casa está decorado elegantemente en tonos fríos desde las paredes, los muebles y los adornos. Desde el recibidor de la casa se apreciaba la elegante escalera que conduce al segundo nivel de la residencia. En el despacho de la casa se encuentra un hombre de 60 años con cabello canoso y algunos destellos castaños, tenía la piel morena por el sol, unos ojos negros con mirada fría al igual que su semblante que dejaba ver una seriedad impresionante, puesto estaba revisando los informes de las investigaciones que estaba realizando sobre las "piezas sueltas" como él les llamaba. Había llegado el momento de desaparecer cada una de "esas" piezas. El tiempo le estaba jugando en contra, pero él tenía todas las piezas cerca, listas para ser eliminadas una por una y dejarlas fuera para siempre de su camino.

**Cuatro días después…**

Era un día jueves por la tarde, el calor característico del verano estaba desapareciendo para dar paso a un clima más frio más propio del otoño.

**En la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki**

Desde el día lunes en que Ranma y Akane tuvieron aquella conversación, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la renuncia de Akane, ni nada de lo dicho en aquella charla. La relación de ellos se había limitado a lo laboral nada más, pasaban horas juntos ya sea reunidos con Ryoga, con los otros ejecutivos de la empresa e incluso solos ya sea en la oficina de Ranma o en la de Akane. Todos observaban a Ranma de un pésimo humor, estaba insoportable, pedía todo a gritos al resto de los empleados, solo se salvaba Akane y solo se limitaba a dar órdenes rápidas y enérgicas, sin charlas de cortesías, por ello todos decían que había regresado el "huracán Saotome " como le habían puesto desde que asumió la presidencia. Era buen jefe, amable y servicial, pero habían temporadas en las que parecía no soportar más y se comportaba frío, distante y malhumorado. Pero Ranma sabía que se comportaba así, solo cuando en su vida personal ocurrían cambios que lo desequilibraban, por ejemplo: la primera vez que apareció el "huracán" fue después de la lectura del testamento de su abuelo y se enteró de las disposiciones de éste, una de ellas que él fuese el presidente de la Corporación y la otra la del primer bisnieto, la segunda aparición del "huracán" fue cuando se enteró del engaño de su exnovia y ahora estaba así por Akane, esa situación lo estaba rebasando, ya no aguantaba más con la distancia que tenia de ella, necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, mimarla, consentirla, deseaba velarle el sueño, cumplirle cada antojo, apoyarla y ayudarla en cada malestar, salir con ella y acompañarla en todo momento del embarazo, se sentía frustrado por no poder estar al lado de esa mujer que lo estaba hipnotizando cada día más.

Por esa razón al final de esa tarde de jueves Ranma se encontraba sentado en el sillón tras su escritorio. Acababa de recibir el informe de los guardaespaldas que había puesto a su madre, hermana y a Akane. Debía tomar medidas para cuidar a las mujeres más importantes de su vida, habían atentado contra él en varias ocasiones, pero los dos últimos ataques llevaban la intención de matarlo. Por ello le preocupaba lo que le pudiese pasar a alguna de ellas, en especial a Akane, su madre siempre salía con el chofer o con su padre, Ukyo contaba con la protección de Ryoga, pero Akane solo lo tenía a él y a medias, ya que no podía protegerla directamente, pero si al menos a través de alguien.

Decidió revisar los informes, seguían vigilando a su madre y hermana. Pero cuando leyó el de Akane le llamó la atención que reportaban que alguien seguía a la joven, y detallaban que en varias ocasiones eran dos hombres quienes la seguían en diferentes carros, vigilando cada paso de ella. Siguió leyendo el informe y se enteró del intento de "asalto" que había sufrido la peliazul dos días atrás, afortunadamente no pasó nada, las personas que había puesto él evitaron que pasara algo, incluso Akane no se dio cuenta que intentaban hacerle daño. Termino de leer y se dio cuenta que fuera de ese incidente no había pasado nada más. Pero el enterarse de eso, le preocupó y llamó a Akira, necesitaba saber más, ya que el informe no le dejaba tranquilo, sino todo lo contrario. Le preocupaba y angustiaba que Akane y su hijo pudiesen encontrarse en peligro, tenía sospechas del porqué del intento de "asalto" y eso solo lograba irritarlo más, ya que él no podía estar cerca de Akane y protegerla.

Tomo su móvil y marcó un número, tras dos tonos le respondieron la llamada.

-¿Cómo y donde sucedió el incidente? – cuestionó serio y demandante de información.

-El martes por la noche. Cerca del departamento de ella. La señorita se detuvo a comprar y al salir de allí alguien iba tras ella, mi compañero lo detuvo y ahí termino todo – informó rápidamente.

-Son los mismos que la siguen – interrogó serio.

-Sí – respondió el aludido.

-No la dejen sola – dijo preocupado- Necesito fotos de los coches y de quienes la siguen. – exigió grave.

-Se las enviaré al tenerlas – respondió inmediatamente. Ranma colgó la llamada y se quedó con más sospechas. Seguía sentado en el sillón de cuero de su oficina lo giró quedando frente a la ventana y dio rienda a sus pensamientos (Alguien sigue a Akane, pero ¿quién? ¿por qué? ¿será la misma persona que me quiere hacer daño a mí? No puede ser la estoy poniendo en peligro, pero ¿Quién está enterado del interés que tengo por ella? … solo Ryoga y él es su amigo. – Ranma se quedó pensando muchas posibilidades, hasta que la más obvia y lógica llegó a su cabeza.- Quien quiera que la ha mandado a seguir, sabe que el hijo que espera es mío…¿Cómo se habrá enterado? … MALDICIÓN… - dijo dándose cuenta quien fue el responsable – Maldito médico – exclamó dando un puñetazo en el antebrazo del sillón- Necesito confirmar que fue él quien vendió la información. – por ello giró el sillón, tomo el teléfono y marcó el número de la clínica. Espero tono y le respondieron.

-Buenas tardes. Me podría comunicar con el Dr. Azuma Tora – solicita Ranma a la secretaria.

-Buenas tardes. Lamento informarle que el Dr. Tora ya no labora con nosotros – informa la secretaria amablemente.

-Sabe ¿Dónde puede localizarlo? – interrogando confirmando parte de sus sospechas.

-El Dr. Tora decidió especializarse en el extranjero. Pero el nuevo director puede atenderlo – responde la joven.

-Es usted muy amable. Pero necesitaba hablar con el Dr. Azuma. Muchas gracias- expresa colgando la llamada.

-MALDITO MÉDICO – grita furioso – Vendió la información, así como se la dio a Ryoga la habrá vendido a cualquiera que le pagara bien. ¿Ahora cómo investigo a quien se la vendió? – cuestiona para sí mismo. – DEMONIOS – grita poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro tras el escritorio.

(Ahora alguien más sabe que el hijo que Akane espera es mío, significa que saben que haciéndole daño a ellos me dañan a mí, pero ¿quién podrá ser? Me niego a creer las sospechas que tenemos con Ryoga, no puede ser él… Claro que puede ser él, a estas alturas no puedo confiar en nadie y menos en él, pero el hecho de querer matarme es algo serio, debo tener cuidado, no puedo descuidarme ni descuidarlos a ellos. Akane y mi hijo se han convertido en lo más importante para mí, aunque ella no quiera creerlo.)

Siguió caminando pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas en todos los posibles responsables. No podía tomarse a la ligera el hecho que estaban siguiendo a Akane, habían querido "asaltarla", bueno eso le habían dicho, pero quizás no había sido un intento de asalto, sino un secuestro o habían querido mat…. sacudió su cabeza negando enérgicamente y se asustó como nunca antes, no podía pensar en eso, pero con ese pensamiento el miedo se instaló en su pecho y una punzada de temor a que pudiese ser cierto se apoderó de él.

**En Nagoya**

En las oficinas centrales de K&K se encontraba Nabiki Tendo sentada en su oficina revisando los detalles de la sociedad que estaban por firmar con Rossetti. Unos toques en la puerta la distraen y al saber que es la secretaria le da el pase.

-Acá esta su té Srita. Tendo – dijo la secretaria acercándose al escritorio con la taza.

-Gracias Megumi – respondió Nabiki, tomo la taza y le dio unos sorbos y al sentir el sabor del líquido cuestiono – Sabe raro ¿de qué es? – cuestiono alzando la ceja curiosa.

-Es de jazmín y azahar – respondió nerviosa, estaba conociendo a la castaña y sabía que era de temer cuando algo no le gustaba - ¿desea que le haga otro? – preguntó.

-Está bien no te preocupes Megumi – respondió restándole importancia. – Necesito que me traigas los papeles que te pedí- agregó viendo a su nueva asistente. Le daba algo de pena lo nerviosa y ansiosa que se veía la pequeña y menuda figura vestida con una falda café larga, una blusa blanca de mangas hasta los codos y unos zapatos formales y bajos de color café.

-Enseguida se los traigo – dijo ajustándose los lentes – Permiso – agregó saliendo de la oficina.

(Pobrecita apenas va empezando a trabajar conmigo. Debería tranquilizarse- pensó Nabiki viendo cómo la figura desaparecía por la puerta) Dejó la taza de té a un lado y siguió con los documentos que revisaba. Minutos después el sonido del teléfono la sacó de su trabajo. Sonrió coqueta al ver que era la línea directa de la oficina de Kuno.

-Hola belleza, acabo de regresar del puerto – informo Kuno con tono seductor.

-Hola Kuno baby ¿cómo te fue? – cuestionó con un tono malicioso.

-Muy bien. Necesito que vengas a mi oficina a revisar los documentos que firme – dijo seriamente.

-En unos momentos estaré ahí – dijo coquetamente y colgó la llamada. Tomo nuevamente la taza de té y procedió a tomarse la bebida antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe.

**En la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki **

Ranma trató tranquilizarse, pero al abrir una gaveta de su escritorio encontró la carta que su abuelo le había dejado. La tomo entre sus manos y se puso de pie, camino dirigiéndose hasta la ventana de su oficina. Se puso a contemplar el atardecer que estaba en tonos naranjas, amarillos y rojos, seguía con la carta en sus manos, inhaló y expiró varias veces, pensando si era el mejor momento para leer esa carta. Acababa de enterarse que Akane y su hijo corrían un gran peligro. Tras algunos minutos de pensar, decidió leerla. Rompió el sobre de la carta y extrajo el contenido de ésta, desdobló las hojas y la leyó, se quedó con los ojos como platos, incrédulo, rígido con el rostro desencajado. Se giró hasta llegar al escritorio y tiró todo lo que se encontraba sobre él. Maldijo a gritos y dio un gran puñetazo al escritorio. Lo que leyó no podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma.

Se acercó al bar y tomó un vaso. Y se dispuso a servirse un trago.

Mientras en el pasillo de la Corporación.

Akane después de escuchar los gritos que Ranma daba al contador, salió a ver qué ocurría. Pero se asustó más cuando a los pocos minutos escuchó cosas rompiéndose y las maldiciones que gritaba Ranma. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de Yuka.

-Yuka ¿qué pasa? – preguntó asustada y preocupada, parecía que dentro de esa oficina se estaba llevando a cabo de una pelea.

-El "huracán Saotome" en su peor momento – respondió con miedo la secretaria.

-¿El "huracán Saotome? – cuestionó no entiendo a lo que se refería Yuka.

-Sí verás – dijo y explicó a Akane por qué le nombraban así al jefe.

-Hay que hacer algo, puede hacerse daño – dijo sobresaltándose al escuchar el ruido de vidrios quebrándose. – Voy a entrar – dijo decidida pero con cierto temor.

-No Akane, es mejor dejarlo solo – dijo Yuka, pero ya era tarde Akane ya estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Ranma y tocó varias, pero como le respondieron decidió entrar aunque no le dieron permiso.

Cuando Akane entró a la oficina encontró papeles tirados en el suelo, los sillones que siempre estaban frente al escritorio están tirados. Había fragmentos de vidrios regados por la alfombra en medio de los papeles, Akane dedujo que eran de los portarretratos que Ranma tenía sobre el escritorio. Pero cuando buscó con la mirada a Ranma se asustó estaba serio, con los ojos idos y la expresión desencajada, inmóvil, no tenía el saco, la corbata estaba floja y cuando se acercó pudo ver que su mano derecha tenia los restos de un vaso y estaba sangrando, se acercó hasta llegar a él, le quitó los fragmentos del vaso y los puso sobre el escritorio. Él se limitó a observarla en silencio.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó viéndolo fijamente.

-No – respondió él.

-¿Qué sucede? – interrogó curiosamente. Tocando la herida.

-Todo y nada Akane. Pero no creo que te importe – respondió alejando la mano del alcance de Akane.

-Claro que me importa – respondió –Déjame ver esa herida – pidió.

-No – dijo alejando la mano.

-Trae acá –dijo tratando de tomarle la mano.

-He dicho que no – respondió molesto.

-Terco – dijo ella en el mismo tono y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hasta el baño que estaba dentro de la oficina. Llegaron al lavado y abrió el grifo, puso la mano de Ranma bajo el agua para eliminar los restos de sangre. Después tomó lo necesario del botiquín que estaba tras el gabinete del espejo y curó la herida con delicadeza. Ranma se dejó hacer en silencio.

-No es muy profunda- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Duele? -preguntó haciendo presión.

- No – respondió él. Akane termino de curar la herida y la vendó dejando flojo y malhecho el vendaje.

-Listo – dijo al terminar de curarlo.

-Eres torpe – dijo viendo el vendaje que ella había hecho.

-Estúpido- respondió enojada.

-Tonta – devolvió el insulto.

-Idiota – dijo ella, deshaciendo el vendaje y haciéndolo de nuevo, ambos se quedaron en silencio y cuando ella terminó, Ranma rompió el silencio

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa. Sintió muy bien cuando las suaves manos de ella realizaron con delicadeza la curación. Mas no el vendaje, ese fue otro asunto.

-Hay que limpiar este desorden – dijo ella cuando salió del baño, Ranma iba detrás.

-Creo que ya fueron todos – dijo él al darse cuenta de la hora, pasaban 30 minutos de la hora de salida.

-Bueno tendremos que hacerlo nosotros – dijo ella viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Akane decidió no preguntarle por qué se había puesto así, debía ser algo grave, porque en las 6 semanas que llevaba trabajando ahí, jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera.

-No es necesario –respondió tranquilo y es que cuando vio a Akane entrar a la oficina, pareció que parte de la pesadez que sentía lo abandonó dejándolo más liviano y tranquilo.

-Entre los dos terminaremos más rápido – dijo ella y se arrodilló tomando del suelo los papeles, para ordenarlos. Ranma decidió levantar los restos de vidrio que había, no eran muchos ya que los portarretratos se quebraron en piezas grandes al igual que el vaso. Los tomó y envolvió en papel para evitar que Akane se cortará. Entre ambos terminaron de levantar los papeles y dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Terminamos- dijo Akane ordenando los documentos en las carpetas.

-Sí – dijo Ranma viéndola con ternura. (Realmente es única otra en su lugar se hubiera asustado y no hubiese entrado a ver como estaba, menos me hubiera curado y ayudado a arreglar el desorden).

-Bueno es hora de irme –dijo caminando hasta la puerta. Pero la voz de Ranma la detuvo cuando estaba con el picaporte en la mano, al escuchar a Ranma giró para verlo.

-Espera Akane. Déjame llevarte a tu casa, es tarde – dijo en tono suplicante viéndola fijamente. Recordaba lo leído en el informe y estaba inquieto y preocupado.

-No es necesario. Además no es muy tarde- respondió viéndolo.

-Es para agradecerte que me ayudarás – dijo amable con una media sonrisa, rogando porque ella aceptará que la llevase a casa. Tras pensarlo algunos segundos Akane habló:

-Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa – Iré por mis cosas – complementó girando su cuerpo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su oficina por sus cosas.

Ranma se quedó observó la puerta por donde Akane acababa de salir, después vio su mano vendada y sonrió. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar cualquier mal momento con tan solo su presencia y una de sus sonrisas. Se arregló la corbata, se puso el saco y reviso que la carta de su abuelo estuviese en la gaveta bajo llave, nadie debía ver esa carta. Salió de su oficina con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Caminó hasta la oficina de Akane y se encontró con ella que venía saliendo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el ascensor conversando de temas triviales. El camino de la Corporación hasta el departamento de Akane fue tranquilo, ameno, ambos compartieron bromas y risas. Ranma decidió tener paciencia y no insistir nuevamente, había comprobado que Akane huía cada vez que él decía o hacia algo demostrando interés por ella. Akane por su parte agradecía que Ranma no insistiera de nuevo, estaba disfrutado charlar con él. Y así entre risas y conversaciones vanas Ranma llevó a Akane hasta su casa, pendiente de descubrir quienes seguían a la chica. Al llegar a su destino Akane agradeció el gesto de su jefe y éste se despidió de ella en la puerta del edificio.

Definitivamente Ranma iba de un mejor humor. Su día había terminado con una sonrisa de Akane y para él no había nada mejor.

**En Nagoya**

Nabiki se encontraba en su departamento acababa de llegar de su trabajo. Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió su bolso y extrajo un sobre con la investigación que debía revisar a detalle, con el sobre en mano se sentó en el pequeño sillón blanco que tenía en su habitación. Rompió el sello del sobre y sacó los documentos que éste contenía. Leyó la primera hoja y sonrió con malicia sus sospechas sobre Toshiro Rossetti eran ciertas, lo investigó a detalle debido a que desde que lo conoció le pareció sospechoso el comportamiento que tenía con ella, era amable, servicial y atento. Tantas eran sus atenciones que hasta Kuno se puso celoso de Rossetti, sonrió coqueta al recordar el comportamiento cortante de Tatewaki cuando Rossetti cuando era amable con ella.

Sacando a Nabiki de sus pensamientos sonó su celular, lo tomó y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, dejó que sonara unas cuatro veces y respondió.

-Hola – dijo coquetamente.

-Hola bella flor de loto. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar? – invitó el castaño. Nabiki sonrió triunfal las cosas con Kuno estaban resultando como ella quería.

-Mmmm… no sé Kuno baby – dijo dubitativamente con un brillo sus ojos.

-Tengo reservaciones a las 8:00 en "Le cordon bleu" – dijo Kuno esperando convencer con dicho lugar a la castaña. Era un exclusivo restaurante francés, tener una reservación ahí significaba meses de espera. Nabiki sonrió entusiasmada le encantaba ese tipo de lugares y decidida respondió.

-Está bien Tachi. Pasa por mí a las 7:30 p.m – dijo Nabiki viendo su reloj de pulsera eran las 6: 30 p.m tendría una hora para arreglarse.

-Nos vemos más tarde preciosa- dijo Kuno cortando la llamada.

Nabiki tomó el sobre con la información sobre Toshiro, debía esperar el momento adecuado y descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Rossetti, debía saber ¿por qué hasta ahora había aparecido en Japón? Pero sobre todo debía saber que pretendía con ella y sus hermanas. Se puso de pie y guardó el sobre en la caja fuerte que tenía tras un cuadro en el vestidor de su habitación. Dejando de lado el asunto de Toshiro se dispuso a elegir el atuendo que usaría esa noche.

Nabiki se decidió por un elegante vestido azul de seda tenía un escote un poco pronunciado en v, pegado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta abajo llegando hasta los tobillo de la castaña, complementó el atuendo con unas zapatillas plateadas y accesorios de plata. Dejó el vestido y todo lo necesario cerca de su cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño en la tina para relajarse, esperaba avanzar más con Kuno en la velada de esa noche.

Después de tomar su baño, se dispuso a arreglarse, maquillándose de manera elegante, se arregló el cabello con algunos pasadores formando un pequeño recogido con el cabello corto que posee, se puso el vestido, los accesorios elegidos y se calzó, finalmente tomó su bolso y abrigo del armario en su vestidor y justamente tocaban el timbre de su apartamento.

Dejó el abrigo y bolso en la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con una versión de Kuno elegantemente vestido en un smoking italiano que le quedaba estupendamente pegado al cuerpo, resaltando el buen cuerpo del castaño.

-Buenas noches belleza. – saludo Kuno tomando una mano de Nabiki y besándole los nudillos.

-Buenas noches Tachi – saludo la castaña. – Pasa, toma asiento. Voy por mi bolso. Enseguida regreso – dijo caminado hacia su habitación. Kuno pasó y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Nabiki se dirigió a su espejo de cuerpo completo, revisó por última vez su imagen y sonrió complacida con el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. Caminó hasta la cama y tomando su bolso y abrigo se dirigió hasta la sala donde Kuno la esperaba.

-¿Vamos? – dijo llegando frente a Kuno, él se puso de pie y tomando a Nabiki de la cintura la beso, ella subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello del castaño aún con el bolso en la mano, el beso fue suave y tierno al principio, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Kuno rompió el contacto que el mismo había iniciado.

-Vamos – dijo ofreciendo su brazo a Nabiki, caminaron juntos hasta salir del departamento de la mediana de las Tendo.

El camino al restaurante trascurrió en pláticas de negocios y otros temas sin relevancia.

Llegaron al restaurante y Kuno bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Nabiki, como todo un caballero. El valet se llevó el auto de Kuno y ellos se dirigieron hasta la entrada del lugar y tras confirmar la reservación de Kuno los llevaron a la mesa que les tenían reservada.

Nabiki caminaba coqueta y seductoramente del brazo de Kuno, iba analizando el lugar a su paso, era realmente elegante, todo en tonos blancos y cremas, las mesas con elegantes manteles blancos con bordes dorados, las sillas de colores café con un tapizado verde oscuro, las lámparas una obra de arte formada por preciosos cristales en su totalidad. Finalmente llegaron a la mesa reservada. Era una zona privada y por lo que Nabiki pudo apreciar la más exclusiva del restaurante, ya que prácticamente estaba separada del resto del lugar. Kuno separó la silla para que la castaña se sentara y después de hacerlo tomó asiento frente a ella. El mesero les dejo los menús y se retiró para darles tiempo a ordenar.

-Espero sea de tu agrado el lugar – dijo Kuno viendo a Nabiki.

-Claro que lo es – respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

-Nabiki quiero hablar seriamente contigo – dijo Kuno tomando una mano de Nabiki entre las de él.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos Tachi? – cuestionó Nabiki en tono malicioso.

El mesero llegó a tomar la orden, ambos ordenaron y el mesero se retiró. A los pocos minutos regresó con los aperitivos y la botella de vino que había pedido expresamente Kuno. Después de que se retiró el mesero Kuno rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene Toshiro contigo? – cuestionó directamente.

-Ninguna – respondió desconcertada ante la pregunta

-¿Segura? – cuestiono molesto.

-Claro que estoy segura. Kuno estoy saliendo contigo- respondió molesta soltando sus manos del agarre de castaño.- ¿desconfías de mí? – cuestionó ofendida.

-No- respondió- Pero no me parece todas las atenciones que tiene contigo.

-Deberías de confiar en mí – dijo Nabiki molesta, viéndolo con el cejo fruncido Ella podía ser codiciosa, manipuladora, chantajista, pero jamás serle infiel a alguien, cuando no quería seguir con una relación la terminaba.

-Lo siento preciosa. Me disculpas – dijo en tono suplicante. Sabía que el cuestionamiento no estaba bien, pero ya había sido traicionado y no quería que le sucediera de nuevo y menos con la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Creo que deberíamos limitar nuestra relación a lo laboral – dijo Nabiki seriamente.

-Yo no lo creo. Las últimas semanas que hemos pasado juntos han sido las mejores que he pasado en años – dijo Kuno tomando nuevamente la mano de Nabiki su mirada denotaba sinceridad y ternura. Pero Nabiki permanecía seria y pensativa.

-¿Confiaras en mí? – cuestiono Nabiki con una ceja alzada.

-Siempre – respondió Kuno viéndola fijamente. –Se levantó un poco y beso a Nabiki, fue un beso corto, pero sincero ya que uno de los dos se estaba empezando a enamorar. Después de romper el beso, siguieron disfrutando del vino hasta que el mesero llegó con su orden, el resto de la velada transcurrió en una amena conversación en donde ambos contaron parte de su vida, permitiendo al otro conocerlo más.

Al final de la cena ambos salieron del restaurante con rumbo al departamento de Kuno. Habían decidido pasar la noche allí. Al llegar Kuno bajo del coche y abrió la puerta para que Nabiki bajarse del auto. Caminaron hasta el elevador y fue Nabiki quien se acercó a Kuno para besarlo apasionadamente en todo el trayecto hasta el llegar al piso donde Kuno tenía su departamento, el elevador sonó indicando que había llegado a destino y ellos salieron del elevador. Nabiki caminaba seductoramente delante de Tatewaki, éste al llegar a la puerta del departamento abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a la castaña. Nabiki sonrió seductora y se giró para ver a Kuno, él la vio y se acercó a ella, levanto sus manos y las llevó a los hombros de la chica para bajarle poco a poco el abrigo dejándolo caer lentamente al piso, coloco una de sus manos tras el cuello de la chica y la otra la llevó a la cintura para acercarla más a él y así besarla lentamente, se dedicó a acariciar lentamente los suaves labios y poco a poco fue explorando más cada parte de la boca de la castaña, Nabiki correspondió los avances de Tachi llevando sus manos hasta el cuello y se dedicó a explorar con intensidad cada rincón de los labios del chico hasta hacer que sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una danza sincronizada con la perfección de aquellos que se conocen de siempre. El beso se rompió por la falta de aire. Nabiki retrocedió unos pasos y le guiño un ojo a Kuno se giró y camino directamente a la habitación de su amante de manera lenta contoneando las caderas, la noche estaba por iniciar y ellos dos la disfrutarían. Kuno salió inmediatamente detrás de Nabiki. Llegaron a la habitación y Kuno abrazó a la chica por la espalda la giró y besándola la alzo en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Ambos se dedicaron a entregarse con pasión permitiendo a sus cuerpos recorrerse centímetro a centímetro lentamente, grabando en su piel la fragancia, el calor y la piel de su pareja.

**Al día siguiente**

Era una cálida mañana de viernes, el sol brillaba llenando de calor y luz todo el centro de Tokio, era una linda mañana, el final de la semana llegaba y con ella se acercaba el fin de semana que estaría lleno de encuentros emocionantes en la fiesta de compromiso de Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Saotome

Akane estaba en su oficina sentada revisando su correo. Pero la llamada de Yuka la aleja por un momento de lo que hace.

-Akane ya tengo los documentos que me pediste – informa la secretaria.

-Ahora salgo Yuka – responde, dando por terminada la llamada. Se pone de pie y camina hasta la salida de su oficina, finalmente llega donde se encuentra la secretaria

- ¿Está todo? - pregunta con una sonrisa, tomando la carpeta que le extiende Yuka.

-Sí, Akane – responde la aludida con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dice sosteniendo la carpeta contra su pecho y dirigiéndose a la oficina de presidencia. Al llegar a la puerta toca y espera que le concedan permiso de ingresar.

-Adelante – se escucha la masculina voz de su jefe. Ella toma el picaporte y girándolo empuja la puerta para abrirse paso al interior. Con un gesto de la mano le indica que tome asiento.

-Buenos días – saluda alegremente- ¿Cómo está tu mano? – cuestiona caminando para quedar frente al escritorio de Ranma y tomar asiento.

-Buenos días Akane- responde con una sonrisa ante la imagen de una Akane enfundada en un hermoso vestido aqua desmangado con cuello redondo, pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y complementado con una chaqueta color blanca. – Esta mejor. Gracias – responde mostrando la mano ya sin el vendaje, la marca que se veía era apenas visible.

-Qué bueno me alegro – responde con su característica sonrisa.- Estos son los documentos para la donación que se entregará al orfanato – informa entregando la carpeta.

-Muchas gracias – responde tomando la carpeta y revisándola – Esta todo en orden Akane – expresa con una sonrisa y un tierno brillo en la mirada. Después de hablar Ranma se escucha el sonido del teléfono y él toma la llamada de la secretaria. Akane por su parte se pone de pie para salir de la oficina. Pero un gesto de Ranma hace que se detenga.

-Sr. Saotome su madre quiere verlo – informa yuka.

-Gracias Yuka dile que pase – responde el azabache. Segundos después la puerta de la oficina se abre dejando ver a Nodoka Saotome vestida con un elegante kimono morado con flores doradas.

-Buenos días – saluda alegremente al ver a los dos jóvenes en la oficina.

-Buenos días – responden ambos.

– Akane linda, estas hermosa ¿cómo estás? – cuestiona Nodoka acercándose a la joven para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Muy bien Sra. Saotome – responde con una tímida sonrisa al momento de romper el abrazo. Ranma sonríe ampliamente, ahí frente a él unidas en un abrazo están las dos mujeres capaces de animarle con una sonrisa- ¿y usted cómo está? – cuestiona Akane.

-Muy bien linda. Venía a ver el donativo para el orfanato – dice mirando a su hijo y tomando asiento- Akane linda acompáñanos – pide tomando del brazo a la joven y guiándola a tomar asiento al lado de ella.

-Akane me acaba de entregar la carpeta con los documentos. – responde viendo a su madre- ¿quieres revisarla? – cuestiona extendiendo la carpeta a su madre. Nodoka toma la carpeta y revisa que todo esté en orden. Akane se siente nerviosa por la presencia de Nodoka.

-Todo bien muchachos. – dice ella con una sonrisa devolviendo la carpeta a Ranma.

-Akane nos harías el honor de acompañarnos en el evento del próximo fin de semana- invita Nodoka a la joven viendo fijamente y tomando una las manos de la chica entre las de ellas. Ranma sonríe complacido su madre le acaba de ayudar con dicha invitación. Akane no se siente segura de aceptar, pero le apena rechazar la invitación de Nodoka quien le ha ayudado desde que la conoció.

-Es una buena causa hija. – dice insistente.

-Está bien – responde dudosa.

-Muy bien cielo. El torneo será sábado y la cena de gala el domingo. Cuento contigo en los dos eventos – dice sonriendo cálidamente a la joven. – Hijo ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? – cuestiona viendo a su primogénito.

-Excelente madre – responde orgulloso. Akane se pone nerviosa sabia del evento, pero no pensaba que la invitación fuese para los dos días, ya había aceptado y no podía negarse a ir, así que tendría que ir al torneo y ver a Ranma pelear y después pasar con la familia Saotome durante la cena del domingo.

-Me alegra mi niño – respondió viendo a su vástago- ¿Akane podemos hablar unos minutos? – pregunto viendo a la joven seriamente.

-Sí claro – respondió ella intrigada por la petición y la seriedad con la que hacían la misma.

-Las dejaré solas –dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina y dejar a su madre y Akane hablar en privado.

-Akane mi niña – dijo Nodoka tiernamente con una sonrisa cálida y un brillo nostálgico en los ojos. – Eres idéntica a tu madre – agregó acariciando una mejilla de la joven. Akane al escuchar la última frase suspiro y lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

-¿Conoció a mi mamá? – preguntó entrecortadamente. Recordando que su padre y hermanas le decían que era ella quien más se parecía a su madre.

-Sí, conocí a Naoko en mi adolescencia. Fuimos grandes amigas y vecinas. – respondió.

-No lo sabía – dijo incrédula ante la información. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? – preguntó curiosa.

-El día que nos conocimos te me hiciste conocida. Pero con lo que sucedió después ya no tuve tiempo de comentarte. – Respondió tranquilamente – Mira te traje unas fotos de ella – dijo sacando de su bolso un sobre y extrayendo de él unas fotografías que le entregó a Akane, ella las tomó emocionada y con las manos un poco temblorosas, vio la primera fotografía donde se encontraban dos jóvenes abrazadas. Nodoka rompió el silencio: Somos nosotras dos cuando teníamos 15 años – dijo con una sonrisa, Akane pasó la siguiente fotografía en la que se veían tres jóvenes y Nodoka explicó: ahí estamos con tu tía Mizuki – dijo nostálgicamente.

-Casi no me acuerdo de ella – dijo Akane débilmente. Ambas siguieron viendo las fotografías y Nodoka le contó muchas anécdotas. Después de la conversación Akane agradeció a Nodoka esas fotos y la charla. Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo.

**Continuará… **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Me alegra de sobre manera que la historia sea del gusto y agrado de varias personas.**

**Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, la aceptación, los comentarios y el tiempo que le han dedicado a seguir esta historia durante estos dos meses. Estoy feliz y agradecida. Mil disculpas por subir el capitulo de esta semana hasta este día, pero tenia dos motivos: el primero es que lo quería subir este día 8 de noviembre, por que se cumplen dos meses exactamente de que subí el primer capitulo y la segunda es que necesitaba avanzar en el próximo capitulo. **

***Las escenas de pasión de Kuno y Nabiki tienen su razón de ser.**

**Ana**: Hola linda poco a poco se irán develando los misterios de la historia. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos luego.

**Patohf:** ¡Hola! Akane le complicó las cosas al pobre de Ranma. Pero poco a poco él podrá ganarse el cariño de la joven Tendo. Nos leemos la próxima. Besos.

**Bry:** Hola Bry. Se complicó la situación, pero si en este caso Ranma es un menos torpe y Akane tiene mucho miedo, veremos cómo suceden las cosas entre ellos. ¿Me das permiso de tomar tu frase para un capítulo más adelante? Nos leemos la próxima. Gracias por el comentario.

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola Nancy Akane tiene miedo y es muy insegura, por ello no quiere aceptar como ciertas las intenciones de Ranma, pero él debe esforzarse para conquistar ese temeroso corazón. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Critikal:** Hola saludos para ti también. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Poco a poco Akane irá cediendo. Espero estés súper bien esta semana. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Caia-chan:** Hola Akane poco a poco irá cediendo, todas las mujeres cedemos cuando quien nos corteja despierta en nosotras sentimientos que creíamos dormidos y Akane no será la excepción. Te confieso que estará pendiente tanto de ella cómo del bebé y si es niño o niña lo revelaré más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos la próxima. Espero te gustará el capítulo.

**Lian Potter:** Hola linda. Ahora si ya estamos en paz con la aclaración del nombre jijiji. Entiendo el trabajo de evaluar y cuadrar promedios, absorben demasiado tiempo, pero es una parte del trabajo de profesores, fuera de eso la profesión tiene cosas muy bellas. Me alegra que pudieras comentar el capítulo, pienso que Ranma y Akane no son tan simples ni tan melosos, sino que pueden mantenerse en el medio, por eso siento que no he cambiado mucho las personalidades de ellos y no sabes cómo me alegra que tú me digas eso, por ello las peleas por temas bobos no faltan para ejemplo la de este capi jijii, todo por el vendaje tan "cuidado" de Akane jajajaja.

Con respecto a la relación de Nabiki y Kuno será algo más que sexo, eso te lo aseguro. Y por último la mamá de Akane y Nodoka si eran amigas. Cuídate mucho linda, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.

**Paoh: **Hola me alegra que te hayas enamorado de la historia y sobre todo que te parezca linda, todo debido a la imaginación de mi loca cabecita jijii. Akane irá cediendo poco a poquito. Saludos y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Natalia Saotome Tendo: **Hola Naty. Saludos linda. Me alegra que te gustara mucho el capítulo. Tienes razón pobre Ranma pero se lanzó muy rápido, debe tener paciencia, para Akane es difícil olvidar y superar la traición, pero deberá saber apoyarla y estar con ella sin presionarla y poco a poco tal vez logre entrar al corazón de la chica. Ranma también sufrió un engaño y con eso de la paternidad el pobre está más desesperado por acercarse a Akane. No puedo revelarte si el bebé que Akane espera será el único hijo de Ranma o si él podrá tener más, citaré tus palabras (todo a su tiempo jejeje) pero prometo decirlo. Tienes razón en muchas cosas sobre las posibles reacciones de Akane al enterarse de la verdad sobre el padre de su hijo, ella tomó una decisión valiente a ser madre soltera, pero yo pienso que el amor puede hacerla cambiar de parecer o tal vez no, quien sabe, más adelante sabremos que decide ella jijiji.

Con respecto a la carta te puedo decir que el contenido es fuerte, no por nada la reacción de Ranma en este capítulo, pero aún no es el momento de revelar que dice la carta de Tetsu Saotome. Mi pobre Ranma le tocó un abuelo muy duro, pero tenía su propósito jejejeje.

Linda como tú dices esta historia está llena de intrigas y poco a poco se irá enredando más en el proceso de descubrir todo ya que iré lentamente. Tranquila tenme paciencia y contrólate jajajaja. Me halaga el hecho de que consideres buena la historia. Nos leemos luego. Un beso para ti también. Cuídate mucho y suerte en la semana.

**Lizy:** Hola me halagan tus palabras y el hecho que me consideres tu escritora favorita. Es gratificante saber que la historia y la forma en la que redacto te gustan, pero sobre todo el hecho que estés intrigada con la historia. Agradezco la idea que me ha dado sobre el mostrar que Akane da la talla y el nivel para ser una Saotome, asi como Nodoka y tienes razón esa señora es un encanto de mujer. Con la carta de Tetsu Saotome más adelante se sabrá lo que dice, pero por la reacción de Ranma en este capítulo te diré que es fuerte. Espero nos leamos el próximo capítulo. Cuídate. Besos.


	9. Fiesta de compromiso

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes el capítulo, sé que me pasé más de ocho días sin subir el capítulo, pero créanme que realmente lo escribí varias veces, porque no terminaba gustándome, espero sus comentarios para saber si lo hice más o menos bien. Cuídense mucho lindos.**

**Capítulo 9 "Fiesta de compromiso"**

Era una linda mañana, el sol iluminaba cálidamente el cielo, brindando luz y calor a todo el ambiente del primer sábado de septiembre, finalmente había llegado el día en que Ukyo y Ryoga harían oficial el compromiso con el cual unirían sus vidas y confirmarían la unión entre dos de las familias más importantes e influyentes de todo Japón.

**Sábado por la mañana. **

En un hermoso salón de fiestas perteneciente a uno de los mejores Hoteles de Tokio se encontraba un ejército de personas trabajando en la decoración del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de compromiso Hibiki- Saotome.

El salón era amplio con paredes blancas las cuales tenían cortinas en tonos crema y blanco dando la apariencia de amplias ventanas falsas alrededor de todo el salón. Las mesas redondas con manteles en tonos azules con bordes dorados junto con las sillas forradas de blanco con los moños azules. En un lado del salón se encontraba varias personas armando los centros de mesa y así es como Ukyo, Ryoga, Nodoka y Kaori estaban en el salón viendo los últimos detalles.

-¿Te gusta cielo? – pregunta Ukyo a Ryoga mientras caminan por el salón.

-Si – responde Ryoga haciendo más fuerte el agarre en la mano de Ukyo.

-Muy bien muchachos todo está en orden – dice Kaori legando con Nodoka al lado de los prometidos.

-¿Segura madre? – cuestiona Hibiki algo dudoso. Los habían llamado con urgencia al salón de fiestas tenían problemas con la ubicación de las personas de la prensa.

-Sí cielo – responde acariciando la mejilla de su hijo – Fue un mal entendido. – responde para tranquilizar a los jóvenes.

-Vayan tranquilos chicos. Nosotras con Kaori nos quedaremos un momento más – anima Nodoka para que ambos jóvenes se retiren del lugar.

-¿Estas segura mamá? – cuestiona Ukyo preocupada.

-Todo saldrá muy bien. Ustedes tienen que descansar les espera una noche muy importante – responde Nodoka mirando a los prometidos. Los jóvenes se despiden de sus madres y se retiran del lugar.

**En el aeropuerto de Tokio**

En el avión procedente de Nagoya se encontraba Nabiki Tendo y Tatewaki Kuno quienes estaban arribando a Tokio para la fiesta de compromiso Hibiki- Saotome. La castaña venia cómodamente en su asiento al lado de Kuno, venían en el avión privado del castaño y ella estaba encantada de las atenciones del personal del avión.

El avión finalmente aterrizó y tras algunos minutos ellos bajaron de él, realizaron los trámites necesarios, tomaron su equipaje y se dirigieron al departamento que Kuno tenía en el centro de Tokio.

**Sábado por la noche a las 7:00 p.m**

**En el departamento de Akane**

Akane se encuentra sentada en la sala de su departamento esperando a que su pareja de esta noche llegué por ella. A las 7:00 p.m se escucha el sonido del timbre del departamento, se pone de pie para abrir la puerta y ahí frente a ella, se encuentra su pareja de esta noche Ranma Saotome. Él viste un smoking italiano, viéndose realmente apuesto, su sonrisa seductora y coqueta y un intenso brillo en esas lagunas azules. Ella viste un hermoso vestido sin tirantes con escote de corazón en un lindo rosa suave, debajo del busto posee una línea de brillantes blancos y desde ahí el vestido cae hasta los tobillo de Akane, pegándose hermosamente a su cuerpo, los zapatos combinaban con el vestido, al igual que el bolso y una delicada gargantilla de oro blanco complementando el atuendo. El cabello solamente se lo había recogido en un sencillo moño. Ambos quedaron encantados con la visión que el otro les regalaba.

-Buenas noches Akane te ves hermosa –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Ranma. Gracias. Tú te ves muy bien- respondía ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo a ella.

-Este si…vamos –dijo sonrojada por el cumplido y tomando el brazo que Ranma le ofrecía salieron rumbo a la fiesta de compromiso.

**En otro lugar de Tokio.**

Kuno estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su departamento, estaba bebiendo un whisky y es que llevaba media hora esperando a que su pareja estuviera lista, para el evento al que asistirían esta noche. Minutos después de haber terminado su bebida aparece la castaña con un hermoso vestido verde olivo, escote de corazón sin tirantes, pegado hasta la cintura y partiendo desde ahí en caída libre por sus piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos. Complementaba el atuendo con zapatos en color plata, los accesorios (aretes y gargantilla de plata) y el cabello en un recogido bajo.

Kuno quedó fascinado con la visión que tenía frente a él. Nabiki quedó sorprendida de ver al castaño con un elegante smoking, se veía muchísimo mejor que el día que fueron al restaurante francés.

-Nos vamos – dijo Nabiki sonriéndole a Kuno.

-Te ves realmente hermosa mi diosa de las finanzas –dijo Tatewaki poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a ella- Pero te falta algo – agregó viendo a Nabiki de pies a cabeza. Nabiki lo observó torciendo los labios un poco.

-No me falta nada. Estoy perfecta –dijo en tono autosuficiente. Alejándose del castaño.

-No te molestes cielo- dijo Tatewaki, tomándola de la mano – Te falta esto –dijo tomando de la mesa una caja cuadrada de terciopelo negro – Es para ti – complemento entregándole la caja a Nabiki. La castaña tomó la caja y al abrirla observó una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con esmeraldas y los aretes a juego. Nabiki dirigió su vista a Kuno y acercándose a él le dio un beso, terminado el beso dijo:

-Gracias Tachi – dijo con una sonrisa y le dio otro beso – Me la pones – dijo después de que Kuno rompiera el beso.

-Claro – respondió él tomando la gargantilla. Nabiki se giró dándole la espalda a Kuno para que se la pusiera, se quitó los aretes que llevaba puestos y se colocó los nuevos. Después de eso ambos salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

**En el salón del Hotel**

Todo el salón estaba iluminado con luces blancas, las mesas estaban ubicadas alrededor de la pista de baile, la cual estaba al centro del salón. Las mesas estaban dispuestas para ocho personas y al centro se encontraba el precioso arreglo floral bajo iluminado con velas.

Eran las 7:30 p.m los prometidos se encontraban saludando a todos aquellos que se acercaban para felicitarlos. Ukyo lucía un hermoso vestido azul escote de corazón, ceñido al abdomen y que terminaba con unos pliegues a un lado de la cintura y de ahí caía hasta los tobillos, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño y los zapatos eran del mismo tono que el vestido. Ryoga lucía un smoking cuya corbata era en un tono gris al igual que la faja.

Ranma y Akane llegan al salón, ella va apoyando su brazo en el de Ranma y varias miradas se posan sobre Akane, ella camina admirando toda la elegancia del lugar y el desfile de invitados, mientras que Ranma camina con el cejo un poco fruncido, ya que se encuentra molesto al percatarse sobre las miradas que atrae su preciosa acompañante. Una persona al ver llegar a Ranma camina abriéndose paso entre los invitados para llegar hasta donde se encuentra el azabache. Finalmente llega y tras encontrarse con la espalda del ojiazul, decide hablar:

-Ranma ¡que gusto verte! – saluda el recién llegado. Ranma se tensa un poco al escuchar la voz que lo saluda, se gira para quedar frente a quien le hablo. Akane percibe la molestia de Ranma por el joven que lo saluda. Pero permanece en silencio.

-Pensé que no tendría el placer de verte Iory – saluda irónico a su primo.

-Para nada primito, es un evento familiar y no podía faltar- responde jocosamente. Iory no pierde detalle de la acompañante de Ranma y la observa fijamente con cara de idiota. Akane se molesta por la mirada tan fija de Iory sobre ella y hace más fuerte el agarre en el brazo de Ranma, el cual al sentir la acción de Akane decide presentarla.

-Tengo el honor de presentarte a Akane Tendo – presenta el azabache a Akane y es que las miradas que su primo le dedica a la joven Tendo le molestan demasiado.

-Un gusto conocer a alguien tan hermosa como usted señorita Tendo – dice Iory haciendo una reverencia a la peliazul y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

-Es un gusto para mí también señor Saotome – responde Akane correspondiendo a la reverencia de Iory y es que le desagrada la forma en la que observa y esa sonrisa que le dedica.

-Dígame Akane ¿qué hace una mujer tan bella como usted con mi querido primo? – cuestiona Iory para molestar a Ranma y es que incomodar a su primo en el comienzo de la noche le parece divertido.

-Iory no te permito que le hables así a Akane – responde Ranma molesto por semejante idiotez de su primo, sino estuviera en la fiesta de compromiso de Ukyo, Iory estaría recibiendo un puñetazo en su horrible rosto- pensaba Ranma

-Con todo respeto es algo que a usted no le interesa – responde Akane molesta, debido a que primero la alaga de esa manera tan atrevida, esas miradas que la incomodan y ese tonto comportamiento, haciendo que ella este incomoda por semejante actitud de Iory. Ranma sonríe satisfecho ante la repuesta de Akane.

Ryoga de lejos veía como Ranma e Iory estaban "conversando" y como Akane estaba en medio de esos dos, así que disculpándose con las personas que estaba, se encaminó donde se encontraban los primos Saotome, para evitar un enfrentamiento entre esos dos.

-Buenas noches – saluda Ryoga llegando donde se encuentra Ranma y compañía. Iory se molesta al ver a Ryoga ya que sabe con las intenciones que llegó, Akane agradece su presencia y Ranma parece tranquilizarse.

-Buenas noches – responden los demás.

-Akane estas hermosa – dice Hibiki como cumplido a su amiga.

-Gracias Ryoga. Tú te ves muy bien – dice Akane con una hermosa sonrisa. Iory observa fijamente a Akane y al igual que Ranma parece quedar atrapado por la sonrisa de Akane.

- Ranma algunas personas preguntan por ti. Creo que deberías saludarlas – dice Ryoga a su amigo cambiando de tema para aliviar el ambiente.

-Creo que tienes razón- responde viendo molesto a Iory – Vamos Akane – dice Ranma tomando de la mano a la chica. Akane se sorprende, por el agarre del azabache, pero se deja hacer.

-Si nos permites tenemos personas que saludar – dice Ranma disponiéndose a caminar en compañía de Akane.

-Permiso – dice Akane viendo a Ryoga e Iory para acompañar a Ranma.

-Adelante – responde ambos hombres. Ranma camina apretando fuertemente el puño de la mano que lleva libre, Akane percibe la molestia de él y le da un suave apretón de mano, logrando con ello tranquilizarlo un poco.

-No sabía que tenías un primo – dice Akane curiosa, rompiendo el silencio en el que caminaban.

-No es agradable tener a alguien como Iory en la familia- responde Ranma en un tono serio.

-Es un poco molesto, pero no creo que sea tan malo – dice Akane tranquilamente.

-No lo conoces – responde serio- Pero cambiemos de tema, por favor – agrega y es que lo último de lo que quiere hablar con Akane es de Iory.

-Está bien. No quería molestar – dice Akane un poco enojada, soltando el agarre de su mano de la de Ranma. Él inmediatamente se golpea mentalmente, por que hasta ese momento reaccionó que estaban tomados de la mano y era tarde para volver a como estaban hace un momento y todo por su forma de responderle.

-Akane no te molestes, por favor – dice en un tono suave, poniéndose frente a ella – No me llevo con Iory y es por ello que no quiero seguir hablando de él – agrega en tono dulce y con ternura en la mirada, perdiéndose en esos ojos chocolate.

-Yo… no lo sabía. Lo siento – dice apenada por su reacción.

-Al contrario discúlpame tu a mí, por no explicarte – dice observando a Akane.

-No hay problema- responde con una de sus características sonrisas, viendo esas lagunas azules que tiene enfrente. Así se quedan un par de segundos observándose y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Pero como toda magia se termina, una voz conocida saluda a Akane.

-Akane que grata sorpresa- saluda una voz de mujer.

-¿Nabiki? – cuestiona Akane incrédula al observar a su hermana frente a ella acompañada de un apuesto joven castaño. Ranma se gira para observar a la persona a quien se refiera Akane y al ver su acompañante habla inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches- saluda Ranma

-Buenas noches – responden las recién llegados - ¿Ustedes se conocen? – cuestiona Kuno a Nabiki.

-Claro es mi hermana – responde Nabiki como si nada.

-Akane te presento a Tatewaki Kuno – dice la castaña – Kuno ella es Akane Tendo – agrega la reina del hielo, sonriendo al ver la reacción de asombro de su hermanita al verla.

-Un gusto conocerla Akane – dice Kuno haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío – expresa Akane devolviendo la reverencia a Tatewaki. Akane reacciona y sabe que debe presentar a su hermana.

-Ranma ella es Nabiki – dice Akane – Nabiki él es Ranma Raotome – agrega la peliazul.

- Un placer conocerla – dice Ranma haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío – expresa Nabiki en tono coqueto devolviendo la reverencia

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Tatewaki – expresa Ranma al castaño.

- Lo mismo digo Ranma – responde Kuno.

Después de las presentaciones Ranma y Tatewaki hablan de negocios y Nabiki con Akane hablan por su lado.

-Nabiki necesitamos hablar – dice Akane en voz baja.

-Claro hermanita. Mañana iré a visitarte – dice Nabiki en el mismo tono que su hermana, ella ya sabe sobre lo que Akane quiere hablar con ella. Por ello decide responderle rápido.

-Está bien. Te estaré esperando – responde Akane un poco tranquila, sabiendo que mañana podrán ponerse al día las dos. La voz de la organizadora llama la atención de todos los presentes, ya que los invita a todos a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

Así ambas parejas caminan a sus respectivas mesas. Ranma camina con Akane del brazo hasta la mesa donde se encuentran Genma y Nodoka.

-Buenas noches – saludan ambos jóvenes al llegar.

-Buenas noches – responden los padres del azabache.

-Hijo que bueno que llegan – dice Nodoka.

-Papá te presento a Akane – dice Ranma a Genma que se ha puesto de pie – Akane él es mi padre – complementa el joven Saotome.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Saotome – expresa Akane haciendo una reverencia al padre de su jefe.

-El gusto es mío linda- dice Genma inclinándose también.

-Akane estás preciosa- dice Nodoka con una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Usted también luce hermosa – dice Akane con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero tomen asiento – dice Genma, procediendo a sentarse él también. Ranma mueve la silla para que Akane se siente y así ella queda en medio de Nodoka y él. Nodoka conversa con Akane y así poco a poco todos participan amenamente en la conversación. Minutos después llegan los padres de Ryoga y saludan con confianza a todos, incluida Akane ya que la conocen desde hace varios años. Por lo tanto cuando llegan los prometidos a la mesa, se adaptan rápidamente al ameno y familiar ambiente. Akane parece encajar con todos los presentes, ya que excluyendo a Genma a todos los conocía con anterioridad.

Minutos más tarde los padres de Ryoga y Ukyo se ponen de pie, para hacer el anuncio oficial del compromiso de sus hijos. Ukyo y Ryoga acompañan a sus padres y ahí frente a todos los invitados Ryoga le pide nuevamente matrimonio a la castaña.

Después de eso todos disfrutaban de la cena en conversaciones, risas y bromas. Conforme fue avanzando la velada, la música cambió de ritmo invitando a todos a bailar. Poco a poco las parejas fueron cercándose a la pista de baile. Y Ranma acercándose a Akane preguntó:

-Me concedes el honor de esta pieza – dijo galantemente en un tono dulce y con una tierna mirada, extendiéndole su mano a Akane. Ella se sonrojo por el tono de voz y la mirada que le dedicaba Ranma.

-Sí – respondió débilmente con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomando la mano que Ranma le ofrecía, se puso de pie y así ambos tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la pista de baile.

Al llegar casi al centro de la pista, como seguían de la mano Ranma coloco su otra mano sobre la cintura de la chica y Akane puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma y así empezaron a bailar, ambos se veían a los ojos, estaban hipnotizados y perdidos en la mirada de su pareja, tratando de leer los sentimientos que reflejaban en su mirar.

(Realmente se ve hermosa esta noche y se siente tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, no cabe duda Akane no quiero separarme de ti, ni por un instante, solo de pensar la forma en la que el estúpido de Iory te miraba, me hace hervir la sangre y siento deseos de molerlo a golpes) pensaba Ranma mientras seguían bailando.

(No pensé que se vería tan apuesto con smoking, Akane que cosas estás pensando, pero es que… se siente tan bien tenerlo cerca, que me sonría y me vea de esa forma tan dulce… tan tierna, me hace sentir algo que nunca había sentido, pero no puedo dejarme llevar, no podemos tener nada más que una amistad) pensaba Akane, pero la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te sientes bien? – cuestionaba el azabache al ver a Akane tan ajena y con la mirada un tanto perdida.

-Sí – responde viendo a los ojos – Estoy bien – confirmaba al ver el semblante serio de Ranma.

-¿Segura? – insistía- Por qué si te sientes mal, nos vamos ahora mismo- decía preocupado.

-Sí – respondía – Tranquilo, solo estaba distraída – completó.

-Mmmmm ¿distraída? – decía curioso - ¿En qué pensabas? – cuestionó intrigado.

-En el amor – responde tranquilamente y al ver los gestos de Ranma que le indica que siga hablando – Es difícil encontrarlo y me alegra que Ukyo y Ryoga lo encontrarán – complementa viendo bailar a la pareja de prometidos.

-Tienes razón, es difícil encontrar el amor, pero a veces creo que lo tenemos demasiado cerca y no somos capaces de verlo o no queremos verlo, simplemente porque tenemos miedo a salir lastimados. Negándonos así la oportunidad de amar y sentirnos amados de verdad – dice suavemente sin dejar de verla mientras que para él agrega mentalmente "Tengo tanto que decirte; pero tengo miedo de no tener las palabras correctas y que en vez de ganar y tenerte a mi lado tú sientas deseos de correr en lado contrario."- Akane se quedó callada ante las palabras del azabache, sentía que parte de esas palabras eran para ella y así se instaló un silencio entre ellos. Que fue roto por la voz de un hombre que se acercó a ellos.

-Me concederías el honor de esta pieza Akane – pregunta Ryoga que lleva de la mano a Ukyo. Akane observa a Ranma y le responde a Ryoga.

-Claro Ryoga será un honor – dice al momento de separarse de Ranma y mientras Ryoga y Akane se disponen a bailar los hermanos Saotome hacen lo mismo.

-Te gusta Akane ¿verdad? – cuestiona Ukyo directamente a su hermano.

-Sí – responde Ranma sinceramente a Ukyo ya que aparte de ser su hermana era su amiga y siempre se han apoyado – Pero ella no está interesada en una relación- informo a la castaña.

-Ten paciencia. No la presiones y conquístala poco a poco y sobre todo hazle saber que su embarazo no es problema para ti, sino al contrario que estás dispuesto a acompañarla en esa etapa y que tanto ella como el bebé son importantes para ti – decía Ukyo suavemente mirando a su hermano.

-Tienes razón U-chan – decía Ranma sonriéndole a su hermana. (Si supieras que ese bebé es tu sobrino) pensaba Ranma, ampliando su sonrisa – Gracias por tu consejo, lo pondré en práctica – completaba acariciando la mejilla de la castaña.

-Harían linda pareja – expresaba Ukyo viendo a Akane – Solo quiero que pienses que ella necesita estabilidad y una relación seria – decía Ukyo seriamente al ojiazul.

-Ten la seguridad que lo que siento por Akane no lo había sentido por nadie – decía Ranma y al ver la intención de Ukyo por hablar –no, ni siquiera por Akari – agregó seriamente – Lo que Akane me hace sentir, está muy lejos de lo que un día sentí por Akari – respondió tajantemente.

-Hablando de ella… está aquí – dijo la castaña mirando con recelo al azabache – Vino con él. Lo siento no pude evitarlo – expresó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes. Eso ya no importa. Hace mucho dejo de importarme – respondió viendo a su hermana y ella al ver sus ojos comprobó que era cierto lo que le respondía. Segundos después termino la canción que estaban bailando y así Ukyo regresó con Ryoga y Ranma se acercó a Akane.

Siguieron bailando varias canciones hasta que Akane le pidió a Ranma que fueran a sentarse ya que se sentía un poco cansada. En el trayecto de la pista de baile a la mesa, se encontraron con varias personas y Ranma presentaba a Akane ante todos, recibiendo elogios de la belleza de la chica y sobre la linda pareja que ambos hacían esa noche. Akane agradecía los cumplidos, conversaba amenamente haciendo las preguntas de cortesía con la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Ranma sonreía y agradecía los cumplidos complacido con el comportamiento de Akane. Ambos se dirigían a la mesa, mientras iban caminando Akane se mareo un poco, por lo cual se sostuvo del brazo de Ranma que al sentir el agarre de Akane se giró preocupado viéndola pálida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientas mal? – interrogó preocupado tomando a la chica de ambos brazos.

-Solo fue un mareo – respondió suavemente.

-Ven vamos afuera – dijo tomando a Akane de la cintura y caminando hasta la terraza del salón. Salieron a la terraza y se sentaron en un banco que estaba ahí.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con la preocupación marcada en la voz y viéndola fijamente.

-Sí – respondió devolviéndole la mirada- Ya pasó – agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura? – insistió- Nos podemos ir para que descanses – completó tiernamente.

-Sí, estoy segura. Gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien– dijo suavemente agradeciendo las atenciones que tenía el azabache.

Después de esas palabras ambos se quedaron observando el paisaje, la luna brillaba hermosa en la oscuridad de la noche acompañada de las estrellas. La vista que tenían del jardín del hotel completaba el cuadro, ya que podían observar la fuente iluminada por la luz de los reflectores que jugaban con el movimiento del agua y las flores agregaban belleza, delicadeza y aroma al entorno. Pasaron así varios minutos, disfrutando de la noche, del paisaje y sobre todo de la presencia del otro. Fue Akane la que rompió el silencio.

-Te parece si volvemos – pregunto viendo a Ranma cálidamente.

-Está bien – dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a Akane. Ella la tomo y la deslizo hasta llegar al antebrazo del azabache y así ambos caminaron al salón. Akane se disculpó con Ranma para dirigirse al tocador. Él se quedó cerca del pasillo que daba al tocador para esperarla y ahí se encontró con la persona que tenía más de un año sin ver, aquella que le había causado un gran daño o quizás un gran favor.

-Veo que veniste bien acompañado – dijo viendo fijamente las lagunas azules que tanto había observado hace varios meses atrás.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti – respondió en tono serio.

-No pensé que tu gusto en mujeres decayera tanto, mira que venir con alguien como "esa" deja mucho que desear – dijo en tono burlón- sobre todo viniendo de un hombre tan guapo y apuesto como tú – termino diciendo acercándose seductoramente al azabache, el cual endureció su mirada ante las palabras de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Te equivocas "Akane"- expresó haciendo énfasis en el nombre – es una mujer increíble, única y la mejor que he conocido en toda mi vida, es tierna, hermosa, sencilla, cariñosa e inteligente – dijo con calidez y un intenso brillo en sus ojos describiendo a la joven Tendo - lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de "otras" – dijo con desdén remarcando la palabra con odio y molestia. Cuando termino de hablar vio como Akane se acercaba y decidió presentarla. Akane al ver a Ranma acompañado frunció el ceño molesta y pensó en dejarlo con su elegante compañía. Pero Ranma no se lo permitió.

-Akane ven. Quiero que alguien te conozca – dijo Ranma llamando la atención de la peliazul, ella al saber sus intenciones se acercó dudando sobre a quién le presentaría.

-Tengo el enorme placer de presentarte a Akane Tendo – dijo Ranma viendo con una hermosa sonrisa a la joven Tendo – Akane ella es Akari Unryu – dijo Ranma en tono seco presentando a la peliverde.

- Un gusto conocerla –dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-Créeme querida el gusto es mío –dijo en tono malicioso Akari, viendo fijamente a Akane. A Ranma le molesto la forma en la que Akari se refirió a Akane y a ella le desagrado la forma en la que la estaba observando. Así que para salir de esa incómoda situación, Ranma decidió hablar:

-Akane quiero presentarte a unas personas –dijo el azabache acercándose más a la joven, colocando su mano sobre la cintura de la chica. Akane lo observó y solo le dedicó una interrogante mirada ante el comportamiento de Ranma.

-Está bien. Vamos – dijo algo dudosa, sin saber que pretendía el ojiazul.

-Discúlpanos Akari, pero tenemos que retirarnos – decía Ranma haciendo más fuerte el agarre sobre la cintura de Akane.

-Entiendo querido – dijo Akari remarcando la última palabra con una sonrisa pretenciosa en los labios. Después de esas palabras ella se giró y camino entre las personas contoneando las caderas seductoramente.

-Me podrías soltar –dijo Akane molesta viendo que aún no la soltaba.

-No pensé que te molestara – dijo divertido al ver que ya tenían varios minutos de esa forma.

-Es que no me parece correcto… estar así – respondió separándose de Ranma, no quiso discutir con él, por el lugar donde estaban - ¿A quién quieres presentarme ahora? –preguntó cambiando de tema, recordando la multitud de personas que le había presentado esa noche.

-A nadie – respondió tranquilo –No quería estar cerca de ella –agregó quitado de la pena.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó – Me pareció un poco presumida, pero se ve buena persona – dijo como si nada.

-Las apariencias engañan Akane –dijo viéndola fijamente. (Definitivamente eres muy inocente mi niña, mira que pensar que ella es buena persona) pensó. – Mejor regresemos a la mesa- completó.

-Está bien – respondió Akane caminando delante de Ranma perdiéndose entre los invitados.

**En otro lugar del salón**

Nabiki Tendo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, la castaña se desenvolvía con soltura y elegancia entre todos los invitados. Definitivamente se podía acostumbrar a ese mundo de fiestas, negocios y poder que le daba pertenecer al círculo de allegados de Tatewaki, él por su parte se sentía orgulloso de su acompañante, estaba seguro que Nabiki le había asegurado muy buenos contactos y reafirmado ciertas relaciones en el mundo de los negocios. Y así ambos se sonrían mutuamente pensando en los beneficios que obtenían del otro. Dejaron las conversaciones a un lado y se dirigieron de nuevo a su mesa.

**Mientras con Ranma y Akane **

Cuando se dirigían a la mesa se detuvieron al encontrarse con alguien.

- Que gusto verte Ranma – saluda el italiano

-El gusto es mío Toshiro – saluda el joven Saotome – Te presento a Akane Tendo – dice Ranma.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Tendo. Es usted muy hermosa- saluda el italiano saludando a Akane con una reverencia. (Definitivamente conserva la inocencia y ternura en la mirada, tan diferente a Nabiki) piensa viéndola fijamente.

-Gracias- agradece el cumplido- El gusto es mío Sr. Rosetti – expresa correspondiendo la reverencia. (Por que me mira de esa manera tan profunda, me resulta conocida esa mirada) pensaba Akane, segundos después se acerca una hermosa mujer

-Anabela cielo. Te presento a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo- dice viendo a su esposa e indicando con un movimiento de manos a los mencionados. Después de las respectivas presentaciones, los cuatro conversan sobre la velada y algunas trivialidades. Finalmente Saotome aprovecha para proponerle la idea de un negocio a Rosetti. Ambas parejas se despiden dirigiéndose a sus respectivas mesas.

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre bebidas, charlas y baile. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo. Las hermanas Tendo se despidieron con la promesa de Nabiki de verse el siguiente día.

Ranma llevó a Akane a su departamento el trayecto fue tranquilo en una amena conversación sobre algunos momentos de la noche. Al llegar Ranma acompaño a la joven hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Gracias por traerme – dijo Akane con una sonrisa, recordando que Nabiki se había ofrecido a llevarla.

-No tienes porque – respondió el azabache correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Me la pase muy bien –agregó la chica.

-Yo también – dijo él. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ni como despedirse, hasta que él decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Bueno es algo tarde. Lo mejor será irme para que descanses- expresó con una cálida mirada a esos ojos chocolate.

-Sí es un poco tarde – dijo ella- Tú también debes descansar –completo.

-Buenas noches Akane que descanses –dijo cariñosamente.

-Buenas noches Ranma –dijo ella con un tono suave – gracias por todo- finalizó, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero como Ranma movió un poco el rostro terminó dándoselo cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ambos se sorprendieron por dicha acción, Akane se apartó de Ranma con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y él con una sonrisa ante el tierno gesto.

Ranma se despidió de Akane y se encaminó a su departamento con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro por la noche vivida al lado de Akane. Pero sobre todo por la tierna muestra de afecto.

**En otro lugar de Tokio.**

En un departamento del centro de Tokio se encontraba Iory Saotome sentado en la cama de su habitación esperando por su pareja, la cual después de varios minutos hizo acto de presencia.

-Después de tanto tiempo le conocimos alguien a mi primito – dijo mirando suspicazmente a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-No es la gran cosa – dijo ella molesta por recordar a Akane y la forma en la que Ranma la miraba embelesado.

-Es muy hermosa. Ranma siempre ha tenido excelentes gustos en mujeres – dijo él con toda la intención de molestar a su pareja.

-Ella deja mucho que desear como mujer- dijo cortante –Pero no hablemos de ellos. Hagamos algo más interesante Saotome-dijo seductoramente lo último acercándose a Iory.

-Tienes razón Unryu- dijo con una media sonrisa – Hay cosas más interesantes que hacer – agregó para proceder a besarla apasionadamente.

**Al día siguiente**

En el departamento de la peliazul estaban dos de las hermanas Tendo conversando en la sala con una taza de té. Nabiki había llegado a media mañana luciendo un jeans y una blusa rosa suave de tirantes junto con una chaqueta de cuero café, zapatos altos y bolso a juego. Akane lucia cómoda con un vestido blanco con flores celestes y zapatos de estar en casa. Tenían varias horas de estar platicando y poniéndose al día, sobre lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron hace un poco más de tres meses atrás.

-Así que ya tienes más información – decía Akane tras las noticas que le daba Nabiki.

-Así es, estamos más cerca de saber la verdad – decía la castaña.

-Ten cuidado Nabiki no podemos descuidarnos y menos con la presencia de Rossetti – advertía Akane a su hermana mediana, la conocía y sabía que era de temer cuando se proponía algo.

-No te preocupes-dijo tranquila – Mejor dime ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien ya tengo casi tres meses. Quitando las náuseas en la madrugada y algunos mareos, todo marcha bien. – respondía con una sonrisa-

-Me alegro Akane – decía Nabiki viendo la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana.

-No sabía que salías con Tatewaki – conmentaba Akane para saber sobre la relación entre la castaña y Kuno.

-No es nada serio- decía restándole importancia – La pasamos bien juntos y eso es todo, nos divertimos y sin compromiso alguno – completaba.

-Hay Nabiki yo creo que es algo más y ni tú te has dado cuenta –decía Akane, ella tenía la intuición que entre su hermana y Kuno había algo serio, más que algo pasajero, solo deseaba que Nabiki no saliera lastimada y lo mismo deseaba para Kuno. Además había visto que su hermana y el castaño hacían linda pareja.

-Para nada Akane – dijo seria e indiferente – La que se está enamorando es otra ¿verdad hermanita? – dijo Nabiki con toda la intención de molestar a Akane y de paso saber que había entre la peliazul y Saotome.

-Yo para nada. Él es mi jefe nada más – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada ante lo dicho por su hermana.

-¿Cómo sabes que me refiero a Saotome? –cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

-Yo pensé … que… bueno tú…. – decía tartamudeando solo Nabiki conseguía ponerla así de incomoda.

-Tranquila pequeña Akane- decía Nabiki divertida de ver a su hermana en semejante aprieto – Es un hombre muy apuesto, atractivo y con mucho dinero y se ve que le interesas – agregaba con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedo tener una relación con él ni nadie – expresaba Akane cruzándose de brazos.

-No me digas que por lo de Shinnosuke, porque no todos los hombres son como ese idiota- expresaba molesta ya había tenido esa plática con Akane en varias ocasiones, la peliazul iba a hablar, pero Nabiki no la dejo – Ni te atrevas a decirme que es por tu bebé, porque no es impedimento para que te enamores. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber llevar una relación madura a tu edad, además hablamos de una relación que en tu caso serio de novios, no algo como lo mío- decía molesta y firme ante el comportamiento de su hermana – y no te estoy diciendo que te cases.

-Es que tú no sabes nada –decía Akane molesta por las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Y tú sí? –dijo irónicamente la castaña- No puedes saber si no lo intentas Akane y Saotome me parece el indicado para que te des una oportunidad – decía Nabiki, la castaña se caracterizaba por analizar a las personas al verlas y raramente se equivocaba, bueno casi nunca lo había hecho, por eso estaba segura que el análisis que había hecho la noche anterior sobre el comportamiento del azabache con su hermana estaba en lo correcto. Además que no perdió detalle de ellos en casi toda la noche.

-No puedo Nabiki y lo sabes- dijo tajantemente.

-Solo piénsalo Akane – dijo poniéndose de pie, la abrazo fuertemente y se despidió, tenía que arreglar sus maletas, ya que la esperaba el vuelo de regreso a Nagoya.

**Continuará…**

**Patohf:** Hola creo que tienes razón, se irá poniendo fuerte jijijii. Como ves aquí se conocieron el primo de Ranma y Akane. Y con respecto al lemon, la verdad no sé, jamás he escrito un lemon, pero promete intentarlo o al menos escribir un lime. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Caia-chan:** Hola estas en lo cierto es bonito ver como Ranma y Akane se van acercando un poco cada vez más, la reacción de Akane al saber la verdad dependerá de muchas cosas que sucederán más adelantes. Espero te guste este capítulo, nos leemos próximamente. Cuídate y saludos.

**Nancyricoleon:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te encante que Ranma se dé a la tarea de conquistarla y esa conexión poco a poco irá haciéndose más fuerte y tienes razón son una pareja perfecta a pesar de ser diferentes. Saludos cordiales, nos leemos la próxima.

**Lian Potter: **¡Hola linda! Lamento dejarte con más dudas, pero es parte de la historia. A veces parece que me lees el pensamiento, me escribes unas cosas que me admiran jajaja, verás más adelante el porque te lo digo jijijijiji. Con respecto a la carta de Tetsu Saotome el contenido es fuerte y por ello la reacción de Ranma. Espero que los pequeños avances entre ellos te gusten, no avanzaron mucho en este capítulo, pero algo es algo. Prometo darte momentos de Ranma, Akane y el bebé pero más adelantito, eso ya casi está cerca. Te digo que la boda de Ukyo será un momento importante en la historia jijijii. Espero tus comentarios de este capítulo.

Creo que muchos maestros amamos nuestro trabajo y lo realizamos con vocación, pero le huimos a lo administrativo, tantos papeles que llenar te vuelven loca, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo jejejeje.

Cuídate muchísimo hermosa, nos leemos en la próxima.

**Lizy:** Hola me alegra que te guste la historia y agradezco el hecho que digas que he sabido darle el toque de madurez a los personajes, he tratado de hacerlo y me alegra saber que voy por buen camino. Espero te guste el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate muchísimo y bendiciones para ti también.

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Estas en lo cierto nuestra niña es una paranoica de lo peor, siempre a la defensiva, pero nuestra Nodoka le está tomando la medida, mejor dicho se la tomó jijiji. Prometo revelar el secreto de la carta, pero será más adelante, la bomba explotará después jjejejejeje.

Me alegra ver que te encantó el detalle de Kuno y Nabiki, la relación de ellos dará sorpresas, pero más adelante, no sabes cómo agradezco la autorización, puse la frase que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior en un pensamiento de Ranma y el penúltimo que me dejaste me servirá para unos capítulos más adelante. Muchísimas gracias, nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

P.d: No te preocupes por la acotación. Las agradezco enormemente me dan ideas o complementan las que ya tengo.

**Natalia Saotome Tendo:** ¡Hola Natalia! Lo sé soy un poco cruel con Ranma, pero prometo darle sus recompensas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por el consejo en el género del fic, tenía mis dudas, porque pensaba que podía no encajar en misterio, pero tus palabras me han dado la seguridad. Pronto iré mostrando más detalles en el camino de la historia, la carta y el comportamiento de uno de tipos es parte de la intriga del fic.

Ten por seguro que los protagonistas terminan juntos a pesar de todos los obstáculos que les pondré en el camino, no serán muchos jejejeje. Pobre Ranma lo he puesto a sufrir, pero Akane lo pudo sacar de la tempestad. La joven Tendo compensará el castigo que le he puesto al azabache, si pobrecito es una ternura el hombre. Linda no pido mucho más que un poco de paciencia y tiempo para que vean los avances de los protagonistas. Gracias por considerar buenísima la historia, significan mucho para mí tus palabras, ya que tú escribes súper bien. Cuídate muchísimo hermosa, acá dejó la nueva actualización, te envío un abrazo y beso de regreso. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Astrid Saotome**


	10. Atacan a Akane

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es un universo alterno, los personajes tienen 10 años más de la edad que conocemos de la historia original, por lo tanto no se comportarán como adolescentes, sino como adultos con algunos cambios que la edad requiere, pero trataré de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.**

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Hola gente hermosa mil disculpas, por haber subido el capítulo con más de 10 días de retraso, pero es que realmente me ha sido muy difícil escribirlo, para compensarles un poco es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, espero lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo 10 "Atacan a Akane"**

Era un lindo día de otoño, mitad de semana, se sentía la fresca y ligera brisa suavizando el ambiente del ajetreado centro de Tokio. El día de trabajo había terminado. Desde la fiesta de compromiso Akane y Ranma se seguían llevando bien, trabajaban muy bien juntos, se reían, bromeaban, habían salido a cenar con unos clientes, a veces discutían pero el enojo no les duraba mucho, terminaban limando sus asperezas el mismo día.

Akane estaba en su oficina terminando de revisar unos informes que urgían enviar a China, se encontraba sumamente concentrada que no se percató de la hora, cuando finalizó su labor eran cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde, la hora de salida había sido hace mucho, y es que a ella le parecía que hace un par de minutos se había despedido de Yuka.

Ranma al igual que Akane se había quedado a trabajar con la diferencia que él estaba terminando las obligaciones de ese día, ya que había llegado tarde por el entrenamiento para el torneo del fin de semana. Dio por concluido su día de trabajo y salió de su oficina. Cuando estaba en el pasillo vio luces en la oficina de Akane, así que se acercó para verificar que sucedía.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y tocó. El sonido de la puerta coincidió con el momento en que Akane acababa de ver la hora.

-Adelante – dijo ella extrañada porque se encontrara alguien al igual que ella en la oficina.

-Akane ¿qué haces en la oficina todavía? – preguntó curioso caminando hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-Estaba terminando unas cosas – respondió acomodando las carpetas con los documentos – ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo a estas horas también? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-jajajajaja estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú – respondió divertido de coincidir con Akane – Estaba por irme a casa, cuando vi luces en tu oficina y por eso me acerque – informo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo – respondió Akane – Yo estaba por irme también – completó.

-Entonces vamos – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Vamos – respondió Akane, tomando su bolso. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la oficina y caminaron por el pasillo hasta abordar el elevador.

-¿Te parece si vamos a cenar? – invitó Ranma a la joven Tendo, desde el día de la aparición del "huracán Saotome" se habían acercado, Akane había dejado de hablarle de usted, bromeaban y se reían juntos.

-mmmmmm- dijo Akane con una ceja alzada, pero el gruñido del estómago de Ranma confirmó que el azabache tenia apetito – Esta bien – respondió riendo

-Excelente – respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa, el elevador llegó hasta el estacionamiento y cuando se dirigían al auto de Ranma, él verifico que no llevaba las llaves del auto ni su celular – Akane espérame aquí, regresaré por las llaves – informó a la chica, ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ranma regresó hasta el elevador para dirigirse hasta su oficina. Akane se quedó esperando cerca del elevador a que Ranma regresará, mientras que el ojiazul iba en el elevador. Llegó finalmente al piso donde estaban las oficinas y caminó rápidamente para tomar sus pertenencias olvidadas, estaba por salir de su oficina, cuando hubo un corte de energía eléctrica, todo el edificio se quedó a oscuras, sus pensamientos estaban en Akane y tenía un mal presentimiento, la punzada en su pecho se lo confirmó, auxiliándose de la luz de su móvil, salió corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, no sabía que había provocado la interrupción de la energía, pero no quería averiguarlo sin antes tener la seguridad que Akane estaba bien.

Mientras en el estacionamiento

Akane estaba esperando pacientemente a Ranma, cuando ocurrió el corte de electricidad, se asustó muchísimo ,ella estaba sola y a oscuras en dicho lugar, abrió su bolso para sacar su móvil, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella con una pequeña luz, pensó que era Ranma que ya estaba de regreso, se giró pero de inmediato lo que vio la paralizó frente a ella estaba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y con una máscara extraña en el rostro que permitía ver solamente sus ojos a través del cristal, mientras que a espaldas de Akane otro tipo se acercaba y le ponía un pañuelo húmedo y con un olor extraño sobre la nariz para tratar de dormirla. Ella se resistió y trato de forcejar con el tipo que tenía a sus espaldas, pero él hombre frente a ella la sujetó fuertemente (Tengo que luchar y defender a mi bebé) – pensaba Akane moviendo sus piernas tratando de asestarle una patada a quien la tenía sujeta de las manos, movía su rosto de un lado a otro para evitar dormirse y antes de ceder al sueño solo pensó en su bebé y en… Ranma.

Ranma iba bajando las escaleras prácticamente volando, cada segundo que pasaba una angustia y miedo se apoderaba de él, no le gustaba para nada lo ocurrido. (nada malo te sucederá Akane) pensaba el azabache en su carrera. Estaba por llegar al estacionamiento cuando la planta de la Corporación empezó a funcionar, iluminado todo el lugar, llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Akane y lo único que vio fue su bolso y móvil tirados en el suelo.

-AKANE – grito desesperado – AKANE , AKANE – volvió a gritar corriendo, alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la alarma de un auto y salto hasta el lugar, vio a dos tipos vestidos de negro corriendo hasta el auto y uno de ellos llevaba a Akane cargada en brazos, llegó detrás del sujeto que abría las puertas del coche y le dio una patada directa a los pies barriéndole para que cayese al suelo y cuando estaba por levantarse le atacó con una patada en el pecho y un par de puñetazos, dejando totalmente inconsciente al tipo, pero al ver el ataque del cual su compañero era víctima aparecieron cuatro tipos más con la misma vestimenta, pero ante los gritos de Ranma llamando a Akane apareció Akira y Ryo que eran la seguridad que el azabache tenia contratada para cuidar a la peliazul y uno por para él por insistencia de Rypga. Los escoltas entraron en combate y tras varios golpes, patadas, puñetazos al rostro dejaron inconscientes a dos de los últimos secuestradores que habían aparecido. Mientras que Ranma desapareció por unos segundos con otra de sus técnicas y apareció detrás del tipo que cargaba a la dormida Akane, el sujeto estaba por llevarse a la joven en un auto aprovechando la distracción del resto en el combate, pero le propino un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado en el acto, con agilidad cargo a la chica en brazos, por otra parte Akira y Ryo habían acabado noqueando a los dos sujetos y estaban por atar a los seis hombres que yacían en la inconsciencia en el piso del estacionamiento.

En esos momentos Ranma:

-Akane –decía teniendo a la chica en brazos –reacciona cariño – decía preocupado y con la angustia marcada en sus ojos y voz.

-¿Qué te hicieron cielo? – preguntaba abrazando desesperadamente a la chica. Camino cargando a Akane hasta llegar al lado de los escoltas.

-Atenlos y llévenlos a la caseta de seguridad. No los dejen ir. Necesito saber para quien trabajan – decía serio y dejándolos atrás se condujo hasta su auto, necesitaba saber si Akane y su hijo estaban bien, así que los llevaría a un hospital para que los revisaran y le confirmara el estado de salud de ambos. Acomodó a Akane en el asiento del auto y conduciendo con todo el cuidado posible, se dirigió a uno de los hospitales del centro de Tokio.

De camino al hospital llamó al médico de la familia, le informó de la situación y le prometió que los estaría esperando en las puertas del hospital. Al cortar la llamada, se detuvo a pensar en lo ocurrido.

(Los estoy exponiendo a un gran peligro – pensaba Ranma con culpa durante el trayecto al hospital- pero les prometo que nadie les hará daño, los defenderé con mi vida si es necesario, esto está yendo demasiado lejos, ahora más que nunca debo saber quién está detrás de todo esto) pensaba Ranma decidido a saber toda la verdad, sobre la persona que estaba detrás de estos ataques. Una cosa era que lo quisieran atacar a él, pero ahora estaban detrás de Akane y de su hijo y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, bajó rápidamente del auto y el médico al verlo se acercó a él.

-Sigue inconsciente- informó Ranma.

-Tranquilo la revisaremos. Estará bien – dijo el galeno mientras junto con las enfermeras depositaban a la peliazul en una camilla. La llevaron al interior del hospital hasta el piso de ginecología. El médico hizo esperar a Ranma en el pasillo.

Ranma fue llamado a recepción para dar los datos de Akane. Después de dar todos los datos Ranma con la cabeza baja y los puños fuertemente cerrados caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro por la sala de espera. Pasaron varios minutos que para Ranma fueron siglos, hasta que el médico se acercó donde él estaba, se había sentado después de pasearse ansioso por todo el lugar, ya había pedido información más de tres veces a las enfermeras y siempre le respondían que aún no sabían nada del estado de Akane.

-Ranma –llamo el médico, el aludido ya estaba de pie frente al galeno.

-¿Cómo esta Akane? –preguntó ansioso - ¿y el bebé? – cuestionó angustiado

-Están bien –dijo doctor, Ranma al fin se relajó – Al parecer la habían dormido con cloroformo, le hicimos varios estudios y ambos están en perfecto estado-completo.

-¿Puedo verla? – cuestiono ansioso.

-Claro, ven – dijo indicando que lo siguiera. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 508.

- Esta dormida –informo entrando ambos a la habitación. – pronto despertará. Dentro de unas horas podrán irse a casa. Te dejo un momento con ella - agregó viendo a Ranma caminar hasta llegar al lado de la cama donde Akane estaba profundamente dormida. El médico salió de la habitación y Ranma acercó la silla para sentarse al lado de la cama. Se sentó y respiró profundamente, el verla dormir le devolvía la paz y tranquilidad que había perdido desde que se fue la energía en la corporación y sintió aquella opresión en el pecho, ahora entendía que tenía una conexión con Akane y su hijo y esa conexión lo hacía sentirse feliz y completo cuando los tenía a su lado y es que así se sentía en esos momentos al ver el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Akane, sus hermosas facciones relajadas por el sueño y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, lo hacían sentir bien, tranquilo y al fin ese vacío que había tenido se había llenado con la presencia de los dos seres que lo acompañaban en esa habitación. Se quedó observando fijamente el rosto de Akane y se acercó a ella hasta darle un beso en la frente.

-No sabes lo que sentí, cuando te vi inconsciente en los brazos de ese tipo –le dijo con rabia contenida al recordar lo sucedido, en ese momento recordó que tenía que llamar a Ryoga para que lo ayudará a manejar esta situación, ya que él no se despegaría de Akane. Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana para llamar a Ryoga sin despertar a Akane.

Llamó a Ryoga y le contó lo sucedido, además le pidió que fuera a la Corporación y se hiciera cargo de los secuestradores, colgó la llamada y regreso de nuevo a la silla. Akane empezó a despertar y entreabriendo los ojos, se removió en la cama, pero se incorporó de golpe al empezar a recordar lo sucedido.

-Mi bebé – dijo poniendo una mano su vientre. Ranma se levantó de la silla y se acercó más a ella.

-Tranquila, ambos están bien – informó con voz suave y viéndola a los ojos

-Ranma- dijo al verlo y se arrojó a los brazos del chico, él la abrazo cariñosamente, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Akane - ¿seguro que está bien? –preguntó separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos. Ranma asintió sin romper el abrazo, así se quedaron abrazando el uno al otro, hasta que rompieron el abrazo.

-Akane ¿qué pasó? –interrogó después de romper el contacto.

-Ranma verás –dijo Akane y empezó a contarle lo sucedido – y eso es todo lo que recuerdo – dijo frustrada de no recordar más, pero sobre por no haberse defendido mejor de esos tipos, empezó a sollozar pues recordó todo lo sucedido y el miedo que sintió de que les pasará algo a ella pero sobre su bebé.

-Shhhhhh tranquila – dijo Ranma acunándola en sus fuertes y protectores brazos – ya paso todo – agregó meciéndola para tratar de calmarla, poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo.

-Te prometo que no les pasará nada cariño –dijo cálidamente. Akane se sintió segura, protegida y a salvo con Ranma a su lado.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que rompieron el abrazo que tenían.

-Veo que ya despertó Akane – dijo el galeno acercándose donde la joven.

-Sí doctor – dijo Akane -¿cómo está mi bebé? –pregunto ansiosa por confirmar lo dicho por Ranma.

-Está muy bien, tranquila –dijo serenamente- pero para tu tranquilidad te puedo hacer otro ultrasonido –ofreció amablemente.

-Hágalo – dijo Ranma adelantándose a la respuesta de Akane. El doctor asintió y salió de la habitación por el equipo necesario.

-Ranma este hospital debe ser muy caro y no creo que el seguro de la Corporación lo cubra –dijo Akane recordando que si bien tenia seguro, no creía que le pagara los gastos de uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Japón.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargué de todo – respondió sereno – y no está a discusión – agrego serio cortando lo que Akane estuviese a punto de decir. Akane estaba a punto de protestar, pero el médico junto con una enfermera había llegado con el equipo para realizar el ultrasonido.

-Muy bien Akane – dijo el doctor caminando hasta la cama del lado contrario donde estaba Ranma, la enfermera preparo el equipo y el doctor puso el gel sobre el vientre de la chica.

-¡Esta frío! – dijo ella sorprendida y sobresaltada por la temperatura del líquido.

-Es para ver a tu bebé – respondía divertido el doctor, siempre ocurría lo mismo con las madres, sobre todo con las primerizas, tal como Akane. El medico movió el instrumento sobre el vientre de la chica y en la pantalla aparecieron unas imágenes. Ranma prestaba atención a la pantalla, vería por primera vez a su hijo, sintió una gran emoción y calidez en el pecho, por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Aquí está su bebé – dijo el galeno mostrando unos puntos en la pantalla. Akane se sentía emocionada, alegre y las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos chocolate, producto de la gama de emociones que sentía en ese momento, sentía demasiados sentimientos hermosos. Ranma tomó la mano de Akane y ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de él sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

El médico, cambió de instrumento y tomó el doppler (instrumento para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé). Y en toda la habitación se escucharon los latidos de un pequeño y fuerte corazón.

-Es el corazón de su bebé –dijo el médico, Akane sonrió emocionada y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, producto de la felicidad que sentía de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebé, para ella era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado hasta el momento. Ranma hizo más fuerte el agarre en la mano de Akane y sintió sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas, producto de la felicidad que sentía de ver por primera a su hijo, y de escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. Definitivamente jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción y orgullo en toda su vida hasta este momento.

-Es un bebé muy sano y fuerte –dijo el galeno.

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Ranma ansioso por saber sobre la salud de su primogénito.

-Todo está muy bien, tiene 11 semanas y se encuentra en perfecto estado – informó el galeno. Al finalizar el ultrasonido, Akane se limpió el gel.

-La enfermera les entregará un dvd con las imágenes del ultrasonido y unas fotos impresas del mismo. Todo está muy bien te daré el alta Akane, por precaución guarda reposo todo el día de mañana y cualquier inconveniente me llaman o llamas al médico que lleva tu embarazo– dijo el doctor antes de retirarse, Akane agradeció todo y se quedó con Ranma en la habitación. Pasaron varios minutos y el médico le dio de alta a Akane, Ranma salió de la habitación para dejar que ella se cambiará. Después entró a la habitación y la vio arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó con voz suave llegando a su lado.

-Sí –dijo caminando hacia la puerta, él le ofreció el brazo y ella dudó en aceptarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo y así ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta la salida del hospital, llegaron al estacionamiento donde Ranma tenía el coche.

-Ranma ¿dónde quedaron mis cosas? – cuestionó ya que no sabía dónde había quedado su bolso con las llaves de su departamento.

-Están en el auto – respondió él, abriendo la puerta del automóvil para que ella entrará, cerró la puerta y caminó rodeando el vehículo para subirse él.

-Necesitas descansar – dijo viéndola seriamente – Así que ni pienses ir a la oficina mañana – dijo firme.

-Pero estoy bien, no fue nada – respondió molesta por que le dijera que hacer.

-Terca – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Idiota – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tonta – devolvió él.

-Estúpido – dijo ella. Se giró dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la ventana. Ranma siguió conduciendo para llevar a Akane a su casa. Pasaron unos minutos y Akane pensó que debía calmarse, acababa de llevarse un buen susto y no debía pelearse con él, sino agradecerle el que los salvara.

-Ranma – dijo suavemente girando su rostro hacia el azabache.

-¿Sí?- dijo él secamente

-Gracias- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa viéndolo – Gracias por salvarme a mí y a mi bebé – agregó con dulzura.

-No fue nada Akane – respondió cálidamente – Lo importante es que están bien – completo.

La conversación terminó con esas palabras de agradecimiento y finalmente llegaron hasta el departamento de Akane.

Ranma se bajó para abrirle la puerta a la chica y apenas dio unos pasos se mareo, él rápidamente la tomó de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó viéndola preocupado ya que había cerrado los ojos.

-Sí – respondió ella aún sin abrir los ojos, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir que sus pies dejaban el suelo y se vio en los brazos de su jefe.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – exigió casi en grito. Ranma empezó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

-No – respondió serio.

-Abusivo – dijo removiéndose y queriendo soltarse.

-No seas necia, casi te caes al suelo- dijo alzando la voz – Piensa en el bebé – dijo serio. Ella pareció reaccionar y se calmó, finalmente se dejó llevar en brazos de su jefe.

Akane sintió de nuevo la calidez y tranquilidad que experimentó en el hospital cuando la abrazó. Subieron al ascensor y llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

-¿Puedes abrir? – preguntó Ranma a Akane, ella asintió y buscó las llaves en su bolso y así abrió la puerta, él camino y en medio de la sala le dijo:

-¿Te dejo en el sillón o en tu cama? – preguntó viéndola a los ojos y alzando una ceja. Ella se sonrojo por la pregunta y la extraña situación que vivía, así que respondió apartando la mirada.

-En el sillón- contestó apenas, acto seguido Ranma con sumo cuidado la dejó en el sillón de tres piezas, acomodó los cojines con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas cómoda? – cuestionó con dulzura y cariño.

-Sí – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te antoja cenar? – preguntó recordando que pasaban de las diez de la noche y no habían cenado.

-Es cierto no hemos cenado – dijo ella haciendo memoria – Pero no te molestes, ya puedes irte a tu casa, calentaré algo que tengo en la nevera – dijo apenada de todas las atenciones que Ranma estaba teniendo con ella.

-No es molestia, además tú debes tener reposo – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – Veré lo que tienes en la nevera para preparar algo – dijo encaminando sus pasos a la cocina que se dejaba ver después del comedor.

-¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro – respondió como si nada y ante la mirada de incredulidad de Akane – he vivido solo muchos años y aprendí – agregó como si nada, se quitó el saco, la corbata y se dobló las mangas de la camisa. Dejó el saco y corbata en una silla y se giró para seguir su camino.

-¡Quién lo diría! – dijo ella admirada. Ranma siguió su camino y llegó a la cocina, revisó lo que había y vio que podía hacer una sopa de miso y un poco de pescado. Pasaron varios minutos y él se esmeró en la preparación de la comida, se sentía feliz había visto a su bebé y estaba cocinando para la mujer que despertaba sentimientos desconocidos para él.

Akane estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

-¿Podría ser que fueran ellos quienes me atacaron? – pensaba Akane recordando la plática con su hermana Nabiki. – Pero ¿por qué nos quieren hacer daño, no les hemos hecho nada? – cuestionaba Akane molesta por todo lo que había sufrido ella y su familia durante años. Siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo y no encontraba el motivo de por qué tanto deseo de hacerles daño.

Pasó más de media hora, Ranma seguía en la cocina y ella recostada en la sala pensando. Ranma salió de la cocina y llegó frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Esta lista la cena- informó alegre, llegando con una bandeja llena de comida hasta el sillón donde estaba Akane, ella se sorprendió había una sopa de miso, arroz y pescado, todo lucia muy bien y el olor era exquisito.

-Wowwwwww- dijo admirada por todo lo servido en la bandeja. Ranma colocó la bandeja en las piernas de Akane, ya que ella se había acomodado mejor en el sillón, él se sentó junto con ella para comer a su lado.

-Espero te guste – dijo cálidamente, esperando que fuera del agrado de ella lo que había cocinado.

-Se ve muy bien – dijo ella suavemente con una sonrisa – A ver como sabe – dijo tomando los palillos para llevarse un bocado a la boca. Ranma la imitó y empezó a comer realmente tenía hambre.

-Esta riquísimo – dijo Akane después de probar la comida.

-Soy un gran chef – dijo orgullos y presumido.

-Engreído – dijo Akane, dejando de comer.

-Pero anda sigue comiendo – dijo mientras él iba por su segundo plato de arroz. Siguieron comiendo entre bromas y temas sin importancia. Al terminar Ranma se puso de pie para llevar todo a la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas? – cuestionó Akane, viendo como recogía parte de lo utilizado.

-A la cocina – respondió como si nada, llevándose algunas cosas- Y ni se te ocurra levantarte – dijo mirándola con el cejo fruncido, siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo ella apenada ya que había cocinado y ahora terminaría arreglando todo.

-Nada de eso – dijo él regresando de la cocina por lo demás – Dame eso – dijo quitándole de las manos las cosas que Akane tenía en las manos, la chica lo vio molesta por que en unos segundos le quitó lo que se disponía a llevar, el azabache le dio la espalda y regresó a la cocina.

-Mph – dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos. Ranma que vio el enojo de ella se acercó para tranquilizarla.

-Akane es por tu bien y el del bebé – dijo con voz suave y viéndola a los ojos – Recuerda aún no tienes tres meses y en este tiempo hay más posibilidades de un aborto – dijo pensando en las altas posibilidades de ese lamentable hecho que no quería que le pasará a ellos y es que tenía miedo de perderlos – No hagas ningún esfuerzo, es por precaución – termino diciéndole con cariño y le acarició una mejilla. Ella lo escuchó atentamente (tiene razón, no me perdonaría perder a mi bebé por no cuidarme) – pensó Akane, finalmente asintió dándole la razón.

-Gracias por todo – dijo Akane con una enorme sonrisa y llevó su mano hasta la mano de Ranma y la acarició con la suya.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto – dijo él sonriendo ante el gesto de ella, no había rechazado la caricia, sino el contrario estaba acariciando la mano que tenía en su mejilla. Ambos tenían un hermoso brillo en la mirada y se observaban fijamente perdiéndose en las perlas del otro. Después de algunos minutos, ella bajó su mano y agregó. Ranma regresó a la cocina ya que debía dejar completamente limpio todo lo que había utilizado para hacer la cena, estuvo como quince minutos limpiando todo tal como lo había encontrado. Después de dejar todo en orden, regresó a la sala donde había dejado descansando a Akane. Al llagar se sorprendió por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Ya es tardeee – dijo admirada de ver a una Akane profundamente dormida en el sillón – es que son casi las once – dijo confirmando la hora en su reloj, estaba disconforme porque se tendría que ir y no quería irse, quería quedarse y cuidarla, por cualquier cosa que necesitará, ahora menos que nunca quería separarse de ellos, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido.

Akane se removió dormida en el sillón, pero no despertó.

-¿Akane estarás bien? – preguntó preocupado por dejarla sola, sobre todo porque podría pasarle algo y él no estaría cerca -Es que… no quiero dejarte sola – decía Ranma viéndola con preocupación – Espero no te enojes conmigo pero me quedaré contigo, no quiero dejarlos solos en ningún momento – dijo decidido y seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar, así que se inclinó y tomó en brazos a Akane, caminó por el pasillo que deducía conducía a las habitaciones, finalmente llegó a la primera que según su presentimiento era la habitación de Akane, se las ingenió para abrir la puerta, ya que tenía a la peliazul en brazos, abrió la puerta y tras hacer un breve recorrido con la mirada de la recamara y comprobar con las fotos en la mesita de noche que en efecto era la habitación de la chica, se dirigió hasta la cama y depositó con extremo cuidado y delicadeza a Akane, le acomodó las almohadas y la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y acercó una silla que estaba cerca del tocador, se sentó en ella y quedó al lado de la cama.

Akane siguió durmiendo y Ranma se dedicó a velar sus sueños, se dedicó a contemplar el bello de Akane dormido, con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente, las largas pestañas en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que estaban cerrados por el descanso que estaba tomando la joven, la respiración lenta y acompasada consecuencia del sueño.

Ranma se puso de pie un momento y salió de la habitación ya que estaba tratando de localizar a Ryoga, sin tener resultados, no quería moverse y dejar sola a Akane, pero necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás del ataque. Confiaba en Ryoga y en qué se haría cargo de la situación. Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas en las que Akane dormía muy tranquila y Ranma había cedido al sueño tras la preciosa imagen de la mujer de la que se está enamorando tan bellamente en brazos de Morfeo. Akane despertó a media noche causa de las náuseas que la atacaban en la madrugada, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta el baño, Ranma se despertó al escucharla y se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Akane estas bien? – preguntó preocupado desde atrás de la puerta. Akane que por sus malestares no había prestado atención a la presencia de Ranma, se apresuró a responderle.

-Estoy bien – dijo después de limpiarse la boca con una toalla, salió del baño para encontrarse con un Ranma preocupado por escucharla devolver todo en el sanitario.

-¿Segura? – cuestionó con una ceja alzada y es que la veía pálida y no le gustaba verla así. Ella asintió y él decidió creerle, ya que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía y él lo presenciaba.

-¿Te quedaste aquí? – dijo incrédula de que él se hubiese quedado a cuidarla.

-Me quedé dormido en la silla –dijo apenado por haberse dormido – Es hora de irme - dijo con pesar, puesto que Akane había despertado y no le permitiría quedarse - ¿Estarás bien? –preguntó intranquilo por el bienestar de ambos.

-Estaré bien- dice sonriendo a medias, tratando de convencer a Ranma y a ella misma de que nada pasará.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas- dice Ranma seriamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos – No importa la hora – agregó con ganas de quedarse.

-No será necesario – dice Akane firmemente – Estaremos bien – completa.

-Bueno es hora de irme – dice Ranma tomando su saco y corbata que había dejado en una silla donde se había dormido. Akane caminó hasta él para ponérsele enfrente.

-De nuevo gracias por todo –expresa sonriendo acercándose a Ranma para abrazarlo, Ranma se impresiona por el abrazo y lo corresponde.

(No quiero que te vayas) pensaba Akane en brazos del azabache. No quiero quedarme sola.

(No quiero irme, no quiero dejarlos) pensaba Ranma rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y apretándola más. Seguían abrazados cuando se escucha el ruido de vidrios quebrándose, Ranma inmediatamente giró con Akane en brazos en dirección opuesto a la ventana y se tiró al suelo protegiendo a la chica con su cuerpo. Pasaron varios segundos y no se escuchó nada más.

-Quédate aquí –dice poniéndose de pie e indicándole a Akane que espere cerca de la cama.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado –dijo preocupada por el miedo a un nuevo ataque tan seguido.

-Tranquila –dice caminando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, ya que el sonido había venido de la sala, llegó hasta la ventana y observa que no hay nada ni nadie sospechoso, se arrodilla para ver lo que había roto el cristal y se fija que es una piedra negra algo extraña. Pero no hay nota ni nada que indique quién y por qué lanzaron dicha piedra.

Regreso sus pasos donde estaba Akane sentada en el suelo.

-Era una piedra, rompió un cristal de la ventana de la sala– informó extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Crees que haya sido intencional? – preguntó nerviosa ante los sucesos del día.

-No lo creo- dijo para tranquilizarla –Debió ser algún ebrio que quiso hacerse el gracioso, no estamos en un piso muy alto –dijo sereno recordando que vivía en el tercer piso.

-Puede ser –dijo no muy convencida.

-Bueno ahora si me voy – dijo resignado no encontrado un motivo para quedarse con la chica. Akane más que nunca después de lo sucedido quería quedarse sola, así que impulsivamente habló. Ranma y Akane habían llegado caminando hasta la sala.

-No te vayas - dijo ella apenas audible con la súplica impresa en la voz.

-¿Estas segura? –cuestionó descolocado por la proposición jamás se imaginó que fuera Akane quien lo propusiera.

-Olvídalo-dijo arrepentida de su petición – Entiendo que quieras irte a tu casa – dijo caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla – No fue cómodo dormir en la silla –dijo apenada por saber dónde había dormido el azabache.

-Me quedó – dijo rápidamente llegando donde ella para cerrar la puerta – el sillón se ve más cómodo – completó.

-Ranma no es necesario, olvida que te lo pedí, por favor – dijo lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar.

-No quiero dejarte sola. La verdad es que me preocupa que te sientas mal o necesites algo y estés sola – dijo sinceramente tomándole una mano y acariciándosela – me quedaré en el sillón prometo no molestar –dijo solemnemente jurando con la otra mano.

-Estoy causándote demasiados problemas – dijo avergonzada por abusar de la confianza y la amistad que tenían.

-Molestias para nada. Es un placer ayudarte – dijo encantador – Y si no me dejas quedarme en el sillón, me quedaré afuera en la puerta – dijo cruzándose de brazos. En esos momentos Akane recordó las palabras de Nabiki y decidió ceder, al menos dejaría que se quedará, ya que conocía lo terco que podía ser y se quedaría afuera en la puerta y no podía permitir eso después de todo lo que había hecho por ella ese día.

-Está bien – cedió finalmente – Pero no será necesario que te quedes en el sillón, tengo una habitación de invitados para cuando vienen mis hermanas – dijo indicando que la siguiera y así ambos llegaron a la habitación.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó feliz y con una gran sonrisa, caminando tras ella.

Akane abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, se dirigió al armario y sacó una camisa y unos pantalones deportivos que eran de Tofú, la última vez que llegaron los había dejado olvidados.

-Toma – dijo Akane entregándole a Ranma las prendas, ante la mirada desconcertada del chico, decidió aclarar – Son de mi cuñado las dejó olvidadas, creo que te quedan –dijo recordando que Ranma y Tofú no eran tan diferentes de cuerpo.

-Gracias – dijo tomando la ropa – Akane debes descansar –dijo seriamente recordando que debía guardar reposo y era lo que menos había hecho.

-Sí – dijo ella suspirando – Ya es demasiado tarde. Que descanses – dijo caminando hasta la salida – Buenas noches –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenas noches – dijo con una sonrisa, esa noche tendría a Akane y a su hijo a unos metros de distancia.

Akane entró a su habitación, caminó hasta el baño, decidió ponerse la pijama, ya que se había dormido con el vestido azul negro que había usado durante todo el día, después de vestirse, se dirigió hasta su cama, había sido un día muy largo, cansado, lleno de emociones fuertes, habían tratado de secuestrarla, hacerle daño a ella y a su bebé, pero ¿por qué?, eso no le gustaba para nada, la tenía angustiada, preocupada y nerviosa, ahora debía tener demasiado cuidado y andar alerta. Por otro lado estaba feliz había escuchado los latidos del corazón de su bebé, él estaba bien a pesar de lo sucedido y eso era maravilloso. También estaba Ranma realmente si él no hubiera llegado a salvarla, ella no estaría ahí en esos momentos, se había comportado realmente lindo con ella, recordaba cuando despertó en el hospital y vio en su rostro preocupación, ansiedad y alivio al verla despertar, debía reconocer y agradecer que se había portado muy bien con ella, había sido atento, cariñoso y amable, estaba compartiendo demasiadas cosas con él, ya no solo el trabajo y la amistad que tenía, sino había compartido el primer ultrasonido de su bebé – sonrió al recordar la sensación de estrechar la mano del azabache al ver y oír a su bebé por primera vez- ¡Fue maravilloso- susurró para sí misma con una sonrisa.

Mientras Ranma se quitó el saco, la corbata y dejó su teléfono móvil en la mesita y se decidió por tomar un baño, ya que Akane le había recomendado que lo hiciera y así lo hizo, su baño no duró mucho, después se cambió con las ropas que la chica le había, no le quedaban tan mal, casi eran de su talla. Se dirigió a la cama y se acostó con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-¡Hoy por primera vez mi a mi hijo! – dijo en un susurro emocionado. – Es increíble, se ve tan pequeño, indefenso y frágil, pero es fuerte no le pasó nada y está sano y bien, qué es lo importante – expresaba feliz con un intenso brillo en la mirada y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con estos pensamientos sobre hijo Ranma fue cayendo presa del sueño y terminó por dormirse a unos metros de su hijo y de Akane.

En la mañana

Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol ya iluminaba el cielo con sus brillantes y cálidos rayos.

Ranma se había levantado temprano, puesto su ropa y se había dirigido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Akane, tenía que irse a trabajar, pero antes quería estar seguro que ella no saldría de la cama y así fue como tomó su móvil e hizo una llamada. Minutos después entraba en la habitación de Akane llevando una bandeja con el desayuno, llevaba una copa con fruta picada, unas tostadas, arroz, sopa, té y jugo de frutas, llegó al lado de la cama y depositó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenos días cielo – susurro complacido por la visión de una Akane completamente dormida, con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente, una pequeña sonrisa y una actitud de absoluta paz y tranquilidad.

-Akane despierta – decía hablándole de cerca – Akane es hora de despertar – volvía a insistir no quería despertarla en realidad, pero no quería que al hacerlo ella se preocupara por lo que encontraría al abrir los ojos. Lentamente Akane abrió los ojos, y lo que vio al abrirlos fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban con cariño, ternura y un lindo brillo.

-Buenas días – dijo terminando de despertar, se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentar.

-Buenos días – saludo Ranma con una sonrisa – Te traje el desayuno – expreso poniendo sobre las piernas de la chica la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa. Ella sonrió ante el gesto, solo su hermana Kasumi le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y eso era cuando estaba enferma.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte, yo podía hacerlo – dijo apenada y sorprendida por la visión de toda la comida frente a ella.

-No es molestia – dijo acercó una silla que Akane tenía en la habitación – Recuerda que no irás a la oficina – dijo seriamente – Es por el bien de los dos – agregó.

-Está bien – dijo resignada ella, no quería empezar el día discutiendo con él.

-Anda come. Me quedó muy bien – dijo satisfecho y orgulloso de su desempeño en la cocina. Ella empezó a comer y él imito la acción de ella, comieron en conversaciones triviales, no quería tocar lo sucedido. Minutos después sonó el timbre, Ranma que sabía quién era, se levantó para atender al visitante.

-En unos momentos vendré – dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Ella solo asintió y siguió comiendo, él salió y llegando hasta la puerta, habló con la persona que estaba esperando por subir.

-Buenos días Sr. Saotome – saludo la recién llegada.

-Buenos días – saludo – sube por favor – dijo. Minutos después él abría la puerta y una mujer de unos cuarenta años entró.

-Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo con una media sonrisa- Quiero que cuides a alguien muy importante y especial para mí, debe guardar reposo todo el día. Espérame aquí – indicó a la mujer que tenía enfrente y caminó hasta la habitación donde Akane ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Akane quiero presentarte a alguien que te acompañara este día – dijo estando frente a la chica – Recuerda que debes guardar reposo – dijo conciliador.

-No es necesario – dijo molesta.

-Sí lo es – dijo serio y firme – No seas terca – agregó – Puedes pasar Kaori – dijo Ranma en voz alta llamando a la mujer que esperaba en la sala.

-Buenos días – saludo en la puerta Kaori – Permiso – dijo caminando en dirección a los chicos.

-Buenos días - respondió Akane – adelante – respondió con una sonrisa le parecía una mujer agradable y cálida la que tenía enfrente.

-Akane ella es Kaori una persona de mi absoluta confianza, ayuda en casa de mi familia y en departamento algunos días – dijo amablemente – Kaori ella es Akane, la persona de quien te hable – agregó. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron algunas palabras y Kaori salió de la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo con pesar Ranma – Debo ir a la Corporación – completó.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo – dijo Akane con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias por tus atenciones – agregó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es un privilegio ayudarte – expresó cálidamente – Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – dijo poniéndose de pie. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

**En la Corporación **

Ranma estaba en oficina junto con Ryoga, se encontraba furioso, no podía creer que había dejado escapar a los sujetos que intentaron llevarse a Akane.

-Explícame todo – dijo Ranma seriamente a Ryoga.

-Cuando me llamaste vine inmediatamente. En el área de seguridad, todos estaban inconscientes, golpeados y atacados. Akira fue el primero en reaccionar y me dijo que después de que tú te fuiste con Akane, entraron ahí y vieron al resto de los guardias atados, ellos dejaron ahí a los tipos por orden tuya y mientras esperaban indicaciones, una pequeña explosión los sorprendió, inmediatamente el humo les hizo perder el conocimiento – relató lo sucedido a grandes rasgos lo sucedido.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó furioso dándole un puñetazo al escritorio - ¿Pero cómo demonios entraron? – pregunto bajando el tono de voz.

-Vi las cámaras de seguridad y sus últimas imágenes en tiempo real son casi a la hora de salida a partir de ahí parece que se quedaron congeladas y cada una tenía este dispositivo – dijo mostrando una pequeña cajita de color rojo que no media más de 1cms cuadrado – Estaban en todas las cámaras, con las bombas de humo dejaron inconscientes a la mayoría de guardias y a los otros los golpearon hasta que perdieron el sentido. Deduzco que no todos atacaron y algunos se quedaron por si algo salía mal y fueron ellos quienes se llevaron a los otros – terminó diciendo Ryoga-

-¡DEMONIOS! – gritó enojado – Estábamos cerca de saber si nuestras sospechas son ciertas – expreso frustrado - créeme Ryoga creo que no estamos equivocados – completó con semblante decidido y con mirada maliciosa.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – cuestionó intrigado conocía esa mirada en Ranma y algo se traía en manos.

-Vamos a comprar la mejor tecnología en seguridad para la Corporación, la casa de mis padres, las nuestras y la de Akane – dijo un poco tranquilo ya que Akira se encontraba haciendo guardia en el edificio de Akane – Llama a Rossetti haremos este negocio con él – agregó.

-¿Cómo esta Akane? – preguntó Ryoga.

-Los dos están bien – dijo suspirando tranquilo - Por precaución el médico le recomendó un día de reposo, pero es algo terca así que dejé a Kaori con ella, por cualquier cosa que necesite – dijo sobreprotector.

-Me alegra saberlo – expresó Ryoga. Después salió de la oficina, ya que debía seguir trabajando.

Mientras en el departamento de Akane

Akane por su parte estaba muy bien atendida por Kaori, no la había dejado levantarse en toda la mañana, hasta le había preparado una natilla, porque ella en conversación le había comentado que extrañaba dicho platillo que solía prepararle muy seguido su hermana.

-Gracias, estaba deliciosa – dijo Akane con una sonrisa agradeciendo el postre preparado.

-Me alegra que le gustará – dijo Kaori correspondiendo la sonrisa – ¿Necesita algo más? – preguntó con la bandeja en la que había llevado la natilla.

-Estoy bien. Muchas gracias – dijo Akane apenada por tan buen trato, Ranma era un exagerado no había necesidad de que Kaori se quedará con ella para atenderla.

-¿Se le antoja algo en especial para la comida? – preguntó ya que se acercaba la hora de la comida y Ranma le había dicho que llegaría a comer con Akane – Ranma vendrá a comer –informó a la joven a ver si con lo dicho solicitaba algo especial, ella conocía de años a Ranma ya que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para los Saotome, así que ella sabía que esa joven era muy especial para el azabache, él no se tomaba tantas atenciones con una mujer desde Akari y bueno ni con ellas se las había tomado al grado que lo estaba haciendo con Akane.

-Preparé algo que le guste a él – dijo Akane pensando en agradecerle de cierta forma todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella – Yo no tengo problemas con la comida, solo soy alérgica al maní– dijo Akane con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien. Permiso – dijo Kaori retirándose de la habitación para ir a la cocina y ponerse a cocinar.

-Adelante – dijo Akane viendo como Kaori salía por la puerta. Akane se sentía cansada y es que a veces sentía que la pegaban a la cama, así que aprovechando que estaba en la cama, se acomodó para dormir una siesta.

Kaori por su parte se encontraba en la cocina cortando unos vegetales que utilizaría en la comida, ella estaba encantada de estar con Akane, era una jovencita linda, tierna, amable y se veía que esperaba a su bebé con amor y cariño, había observado que mientras estuvieron conversando ella acariciaba con delicadeza su vientre al momento que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente ella era la mujer indicada para su niño, ya que para Kaori Ranma era su niño, lo había cuidado pequeño sobre todo en el segundo embarazo de Nodoka y de ahí a los16 años cuando él y Genma habían regresado por orden de Tetsu. En la mente de Kaori estaba una pregunta rondando sus pensamientos: ¿El bebé que esperaba Akane era de Ranma? Y es que el comportamiento del azabache era de extremo cuidado y sobreprotección con ella, aún recordaba la forma en como le había pedido que llegará a cuidarla, se escuchaba preocupado y ansioso, pero lo raro era que no había visto señales de que ellos tengan una relación amorosa, aunque si algunos pequeños indicios sobre todo por parte de Ranma y entonces Kaori se cuestionaba ¿qué sucedía ahí? Fuera lo que fuera deseaba que terminarán juntos, harían una linda familia y así con una sonrisa en los labios siguió con la preparación de la comida

**En la Corporación **

El resto de la mañana Ranma y Ryoga siguieron trabajando ocupándose de varias cosas, varias de ellas debía hacerlas Akane y por la ausencia de la joven, las tenían que hacer Ranma y Ryoga.

A la hora de la comida Ranma salió rumbó al departamento, solo se detuvo por el camino a comprar algo que esperaba fuera del agrado de Akane. Llegó hasta el departamento y llamó a la puerta esperando que Kaori le abriera.

-Buenas tardes Kaori –saludo alegremente con una caja mediana de color rosado en las manos.

-Buenas tardes Ranma –saludo con una sonrisa maternal – Akane está en la habitación – informó caminando en dirección a la cocina, él agradeció la información – La comida ya casi esta lista – dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista del azabache. Ranma caminó por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de la chica, estando frente a la puerta tocó y le dieron el permiso de ingresar.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una sonrisa al ver a Akane sentada en la cama leyendo el mismo libro que él estaba leyendo, ella dejó el libro a un lado y alzó la vista en dirección.

-Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – No era necesario el día de reposo – se quejó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ranma sonrió ante dicho acción le pareció una niña pequeña y como no quería discutir con ella, opto por omitir la queja de Akane.

-Te traje esto – dijo él mostrándole la caja que llevaba en las manos, caminó hasta la cama y sentándose en la silla, le entregó la caja.

-GRACIAS – dijo emocionada y feliz por los dulces, realmente le encantaban esos chocolates, pero se sorprendió más al ver que en la caja no solo habían chocolates, sino otros dulces y todos eran del agrado de ella – Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y extendiendo la caja hacia Ranma.

-Comamos – dijo feliz ofreciendo de sus dulces al joven Saotome.

-Gracias – dijo él tomando un chocolate. Ambos comieron algunos dulces, Ranma le contó algunas cosas del trabajo, minutos más tarde Kaori les avisó de la comida y Ranma y Akane se dirigieron al comedor, ahí los tres disfrutaron de las delicias preparadas por Kaori, después de la comida, el azabache se despidió de ambas mujeres ya que muy a su pesar, él tenía que volver a trabajar.

**Continuará...**

**Quiero agradecerles grandemente todo su apoyo, es muy lindo para mí leer sus comentarios, ver que agregan la historia en sus favoritos y en las alertas, por ello quiero avisarles que por motivo de las vacaciones de fin de año, subiré los capítulos cada 15 días, el motivo es que esta historia es mi bebé y quiero escribir cada capítulo lo mejor posible, razón por la cual me costará más dedicarme a dar lo mejor con tan poco tiempo disponible en estos días, espero contar con su apoyo. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por darles tres capítulos este mes de diciembre. Bendiciones.**

**Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios:**

**Patohf:** ¡Hola Patohf! Sí el primito le quitó la novia a Ranma y la tonta lo dejó, más adelante les contaré como pasó eso jejejejeje. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda con el lemon, cuando ya tenga más clara la situación en la que aparecerá te mandó algo. Muchas gracias. Cuídate. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Critikal: **¡Hola linda! Me alegra que te gustará muchísimo el capítulo, cada vez Ranma se acerca más a Akane y creo que hoy se acercaron más jijijijij, ya que Akane se pensó lo que le dijo Nabiki. Te mandó un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos la próxima, cuídate.

**Nancyricoleon:** ¡Hola hermosa! Saludos cordiales para ti. Me alegra que te encante la historia y lamento un poquito dejarte bien picada, pero quiero llevar todo despacio jejejejeje, fíjate que pensé en poner a Shampoo como la infiel, pero después cambie de opinión jejejeje. Espero estés súper bien. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus deseos.

**Caia-chan:** ¡Hola! Saluditos cordiales. Tienes razón Nabiki se está aprovechando de Kuno para sus propios fines y puede que si se enamoré de él, es cierto Nabiki tiene razón con el par de tercos hacen una linda pareja y en cuanto a Akari es una mujer insoportable y odiosa como tu bien dices, son tal para cual con Iori. Por eso Ranma esta mil veces mejor con la linda Akane. Espero no decepcionarte con el final de Akari. Cuídate mucho.

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Son unos lindos y muy obvios jajajaja con esos celos por parte de ambos jejejee. A Nabiki nada se le escapa y ya se dio cuenta del interés de Ranma por Akane, pero como tu bien dices es buena para dar consejos pero no para tomarlos, no dio su brazo a torcer con Kuno, son un caso muy especial ellas dos. Empecé con los celos y ahora les di un empujoncito más jijijijij, veremos cómo avanzan en el próximo capítulo. Lástima que Akari no te simpatice, pero creo que en esta historia no será para que les caiga bien jejejejeje, así que tú sigue así.

Me alegra saber que de cierto modo te sacó una sonrisa con mi trabajo. Gracias por tus inspiraciones, cada vez que las leo en un comentario, se adaptan a alguna situación. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos la próxima.

**Lian Potter:** ¡Hola guapa! Sí, somos colegas jejeje me alegra saber que encontré a un colega leyendo mi historia.

No soy mala para nada, soy muy buena, aunque tienes razón no les di pistas sobre lo que se avecinaba, pero es que quería sorprenderlos con el capítulo de ahora, espero haberlo hecho jijijij. Son unos lindos celosos, ambos lo manifestaron al ver a su acompañante con otra persona que les coqueteaba. Te diré que la personalidad de Akari es algo dulce en el manga, pero la he cambiado por que no se habla mucho de ella en él, así que me permitiré cierta licencia jajajajaja. Respecto al resto de tus preguntas tienes razón Akari no es buena persona, Iory tiene interés en Akane, pero después te cuento que tipo de interés es. Y con el resto de tus sospechas después de lo digo jejejeje. Definitivamente siempre me sorprendes, adivinas muchas cosas y me das ideas para otras. Cuídate mucho. Saludos hermosa, nos leemos la próxima.

**Natalia Saotome Tendo: ¡**Hola Naty! Me alegra saber que te armarás de paciencia con la historia, gracias por animarme creo que me estoy tomando mi tiempo con esta historia, pero prometo no tardar años en actualizar. No he querido ponerles tantos obstáculos a los pobres, ya que con el miedo de Akane ya tienen bastante, y sí tienes razón son un par de tiernos y esos benditos celos de parte de ambos aww son tan obvios. Con la actitud de Akane tienes razón, pobre siempre es inocente ella y cree que la gente es buena solo por sonreírle. Con respecto al compromiso de Ryoga y Ukyo siempre me ha gustado esa pareja, pueden ser muy tiernos y por ello no me pareció que Ukyo fuera impedimento para la pareja. Me alegra mucho que te gustará el capítulo y el que Ranma se esté controlando ya que de ello dependerá que Akane ceda con él, pero al menos en este capi ya no le dio migajas, sino que hasta se medio lanzó un poquito jejejeje, pero Ranma debe ir lento para ir seguro y le llegará la recompensa. Espero disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto, te envío un beso y un gran abrazo, cuídate.

Lo que te dije sobre que escribes bien es la verdad, me he leído todas tus historias y varias veces. Gracias por tu ayuda.

**Astrid Saotome**


End file.
